My Other Life ::The Old Version::
by Leo Vulpes
Summary: What is this place? How does Naruto know? Who are these people? What secrets are being kept from us? Why? SasuNaru, GaaNeji, ShinoKiba, ItaKyuu, M for leMons
1. Chapter 1: There's No Place Like Home

**Leo Vulpes:** Hello peoples, I'm back, well... another part of me is back. You may remember me as MyLittleDemonKitsune, or the author of The Eye of the Storm and Raging Winds. Well, I'm here to say, welcome to my new story filled with... well I can't tell you because that's giving it all away, ne? But yes, I am but another one of Kat's alternate personalities that has dominated! Yosh!

**Demon Kit:** But I'm still here stupid fox, well, we all inhabit this authors head and serve as her muses, seeing as she is incapable of... a lot of things... like opening a milk bottle from school. That's how weak she is.

**Kat:** Hey!

**Leo Vulpes:** -rolls eyes- Anyways, to give some credit for the development of this I would like to say thank you to the author **Shi no Tenshi 902 **and her story _Another World_ as I may have stolen some ideas from it. I highly recomend reading that story. Also, I would like to say I do not own the shows given in here, though I do own my OCs.

**Demon Kit:** Get on with the pairings so they don't have to wait for the damn story any longer!

**Leo Vulpes:** -rolls eyes again and fears her eyes may fall out of her head from doing that so much- Well, the pairings are SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, ShinoKiba, NejiGaa, MinaKushi, HieiKura, ObiYoru, KageOni, KoiKumo, ShikaIno, KaruSaku, KakaKibou, IruSiya, KiyaHina, ChibiUsa, YusuKeiko, KuwaYuki, and ?Yoko

* * *

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 1  
There's No Place Like Home

0-o-0-o-0

A swift breeze fluttered by through the trees, causing the leader of the group to stop and take in a large breath of the forest air mixed with that from the beach far away from the forest. The leader felt like letting loose right then, showing what he was clearly worth when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Oi, Naruto-kun, how do you know where we're going?" Hinata asked, long since getting over her stuttering and blushing problem.

Naruto looked back to his group, the sun setting slowly in the background, painting the place with beautiful hues, remembering why they were here in the first place…

**--- Teh Awesome Flashback Wave-Thingy ---**

Team seven had been sent out on mission to investigate a mysterious figure seen outside of Konoha. He was stated to have unruly chocolate brown hair, and lime green eyes. Naruto had gotten suddenly very wary when they headed out searching for the figure.

Along their travels, the team had come across Gaara and gotten a report, telling them that the figure was dangerous and had taken out many ANBU already. But the weird thing was, he hadn't killed a single one, and always left one on the squad able enough to go back and get the rest of the team medical help. In so, team seven asked for Gaara to join them.

Later on, the group had received back up, and a report stating the figure's name, and that he'd been getting more violent in his attacks as hours passed by. The figure's name was Chibi, and those who were conscious enough told a frightening story.

'He's got eyes that look deep into your soul, they freeze you where you are. He agrees to join them, but suggests that they sit down and rest for a bit, saying he was quite tired. Everyone in the group is soon transfixed by how he moves about, and talks with the flowers on the nearby bush. And then… as soon as you find him safe enough for some odd reason, he attacks, not brutally, but with grace and beauty. It's almost as if it's a practiced dance to do so.'

Naruto grew a scowl big enough to outdo Sasuke's. He excused himself, running behind a tree, and streaming out loud powerful curses about some damn cat. When he came back, he set out more determined than ever to find Chibi.

The back up was Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, and even Iruka. Kakashi figured he must be a very unpredictable character, because Shikamaru told them that most of those who woke up were traumatized, and when their loved ones came in to see them, they all flipped out.

So then they were face to face with Chibi, his lime green eyes glowing maliciously, his brown hair fussed up, and showing off very prominent fangs as he yawned loudly. "Ne, too tired to get rid of you all, guess I'll have to take you with me…" Chibi trailed off, darkness suddenly engulfing the entire group and Chibi gone.

When they all came too… they were in the middle of some forest. All of them were a bit sleepy, except Naruto who was up on a tree branch, enjoying the breeze running through his hair. One of the group more than over-enjoying the view of Naruto.

All of sudden they were following Naruto through the woods, and so here we are…

**--- Teh Awesome Flashback Wave-Thingy ---**

Naruto looked up in thought, still walking. "I guess I sort of know this place." He said absent mindedly, putting his hands behind his head as he continued walking.

They soon came to a clearing and gasped at the building they saw. It was a long building, wrapped around in a square, with many large building branching off in a decorative way. Around the outside were lines of organized flowers.

"Come on." Naruto ushered, leading everyone inside where they proceeded to take their shoes off.

Entering the building people gasped at how large it really was. The inside was a large open area large enough to fit a small pond, a zen garden and a place where there were stones piled around. Along the edges were small decks against the paper sliding doors leading to rooms and the decks were also connecting to the inside hallways, very much like the one they had just come through.

Through one of the hallways a woman with crimson hair that had a single raven streak, soft onyx eyes, and eight kids around her who looked about three or four came walking through and smiled at them. "Konichiwa Naru-chan!" She called out, waving her arms.

All of a sudden six pairs of eyes stared intently at the group before bombarding over and tackling Naruto's legs, who smiled and giggled along with the little kids. One of the little girls had bright blonde hair that was tied up in two pigtails on top of her head and crystal blue eyes. The girl next to her had the same hair and hair style but her eyes were a deep crimson color. The next girl had long deep crimson hair that went to her mid-calf and the same color eyes that glimmered with wonder. The first boy had bright blonde hair tipped lightly with red and the same crystal blue eyes as the first girl. The second boy had deep red hair that was scraggly and had pure red eyes. The last little kid was a boy with ragged black hair and crimson eyes that held bounds of amusement. "Aniki's back!" Three of the cried, while the others called him Niichan.

Naruto chuckled as he picked up the red head girl and turned to his friend with a grin that reached his eyes. "Guys, this is Akita. The little girl with red eyes is Leo and the other girl is Tsuki. The blonde boy is Kitsune, the one with black hair is Takala, and the last one is Taro." He introduced the six little kids around his legs, who were all wrapped around him and not letting go. "Over there is Yoru, the two little black haired kids around her are Riritsuku and Meka." He explained.

Yoru waved to the group and shoved the two little kids forward. Riritsuku had sleek raven hair to the small of her back and gleaming crimson eyes and Meka had wild raven hair and vibrant green eyes. "Naru-chan, everyone went out and so it's only me and Keiko-chan here." She spoke softly.

"Ah, hai! Come on, I want you all to meet Keiko-chan!" He said, running over and tugging on Sasuke's sleeve who began to follow, with the others trailing behind. He led them into a hallway and then stopped in front of a door. "Guys, stay back, I'm going to make sure her boyfriend really left. Otherwise he'll be pissed and beat the shit out of me… Oi! Keiko-chan! You in there!?" He shouted out before the group heard shuffling from behind the paper door.

The door slid open to show a girl with shoulder length honey brown hair, and brown eyes. Her hair was a bit frazzled as she smiled and hugged Naruto. "Good to see your back Naru-chan." She said, smiling and wiping her eyes.

"Ne, I'm sorry for waking you up. Please don't tell your boyfriend, I'm too young to die by his hands!" He exclaimed shaking the girl's shoulders, who looked unfazed by the blonde screaming at her when she noticed the little kids on the ground.

She glanced down and saw Taro staring at her and sighed, shrugging the blonde's hands off her and kneeling down in front of the red head. "Taro-kun… what's wrong?" She asked, forcing the small child to look to her.

"Okaasan and Otousan… where are they?" He asked innocently.

Naruto chuckled. "Your parents are out, okay… they'll be back." He assured the young one before turning to the group. "We should all get some sleep right now, I'll show you to your rooms and we can answer some questions later, ne?" He offered, ushering everyone off and leading them to the extra rooms before grabbing hold of the little kids and leading them around.

The blonde peered inside a room and smiled at the two men cuddled up together around Meka, but gulped at the glaring one with those crimson eyes and let Taro run in there and tackle his awake dad before snuggling in between his two parents. He led Takala to another room, looking inside and smiling at his uncles cuddled up before letting Takala go and silently cuddle in between his parents.

Naruto noticed the sleeping Leo on the floor and picked up the blonde, taking the other three kids with him to the last room, inside he nodded and smiled to the blonde man who was up and reading a book, Icha Icha to be precise, next to the crimson haired woman and letting the three kids in and walking in to set Leo down before leaving to go to his own room.

* * *

**Leo Vulpes:** Yosh! Next chappie we shall get some answers! w00t! I would also like to include that I shall be uploading another chapter of Canidae in the near future of today or tomorrow! I'm an uploading machine! Well, ja ne, and cookies to those who review... actually scratch that... I ate the cookies, so go molest- erm... I mean touch- wait! click, yeah click the little go button down there and leave a review for they are smexy and I wish to read them! Ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2: Of Explanations and Demons

**Leo Vulpes:** Hello people, I would personally like to thank al of you who are returning and those of you who have decided to engage in reading this! -. Okay, so I would like to say **This is a description and explanation chapter!** I originally had this chapter all typed up, nice and beautifful, no kinks... until my computer thought it would be funny and delete it, or hide it from my findings: a.k.a. I don't have it anymore so I summarized it up into this, but don't worry, the real plot line and real drama starts next chappie! So I-

**Demon Kit:** Aren't you forgetting something?

**Leo Vulpes:** Oh yeah, I do not own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything else that someone may sue me for. So I-

**Demon Kit:** Forgetting something else?

**Leo Vulpes:** Oh yeah! I would like to dedicate this chappie to **Lady Tintlet** who was the one reviewer who has also read my other stories and opted to write a long ass review to encourage me! Love you so much!... Can I say it now?

**Demon Kit:** Okay, go ahead.

**Leo Vulpes:** So I hope you enjoy the chapter small children ( I do not own that line, it belongs to my friend Sam!) and be sure to stick around for more as I will post another chapter of Canidae for those who read it also!

* * *

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 2  
Of Explanations and Demons

0-o-0-o-0

Naruto was awoken rather rudely by his standards and he would have beaten the person who dared to wake him into the ground for it, if it weren't for the fact that they were only four and they out numbered him eight to one. And next thing he knew the powerhouse-eight as they were known through the house were dragging him across the floor and into the kitchen where an old lady stood yelling at a man with orange hair as Keiko helped Sakura make breakfast.

"Uncle wanted you up and said that everyone wants an explanation." Stated a little boy with ragged black hair, crimson eyes like Riritsuku, and three whisker marks on each cheek tan cheek.

The blonde boy looked up at his friends who were all sitting around the very large table and saw Sasuke brooding and glaring holes in the innocent toddlers head. "That little brat won't stop calling me Uncle." Sasuke pointed out as the boy cried out 'Uncle!' and decided to attach himself to Sasuke's leg.

Naruto sighed and sat up. "Takala, off. Go find your mother and father and bring them in here. Use your weapon that I taught you against your parents if they refuse." He instructed, Takala saluting and dashing off in a flurry.

Iruka fidgeted nervously as he sat next to the towering man. Said towering man had bright jade eyes that gleamed and shaggy black hair, and would occasionally lean over and whisper something to the one beside him and then go back to towering above Iruka. Next thing Iruka knew, he was having to plug his ears as the dubbed Takala came running back in screaming his head off.

"Mommy was yelling at Daddy! I was scared and then they yelled at me!" He cried out, looking for someone to hold him, which obviously wasn't Naruto because Naruto had stormed out, and had chosen Sasuke.

The Uchiha sighed, at the regret of being called uncle again and tried to soothe the screaming child.

The proclaimed idiot came raging back in, and sat down in a seat at the head of the table, motioning for everyone to sit and smiled as he saw Takala enjoying being held by Sasuke, especially when the boy was so picky. "Okay, I know the first question on everyone's mind is: Where the hell are we? Well, to answer your question, we are in the civilized region of the Makai, or demon realm, home of the demons. Why are we here? Because this is our home. To explain this question, I need to start from the beginning.

"In the beginning, things were a total mess and there were three beings who joined together to stop the chaos that reigned. These three were Kyuubi no Yoko, a human, and the Spirit King Enma. Kyuubi no Yoko reigned over the demon realm, keeping what he could in order, but soon needed help from others, giving three powerful positions to the three demon lords. The human created a system that led to countries, villages, and kages. And the Spirit King created a monarchy where his successor is his son, Prince Koenma. Kyuubi no Yoko, or let's call him Yoko to make him happy, Yoko lived for many hundreds of years, but he didn't find happiness until around fifty years ago. He gave birth to a beautiful baby kit by the name of Kyuubi no Kushina which he named Uzumaki Kushina to protect her from the world in which she wanted to live in, the Ningenkai, or human realm. His second kit was another girl by the name of Yoru –enter collective gasp and look at Yoru here- whom he named Kyuubi no Yoru. And his third kit was born the night the of the Kyuubi attack on Konoha, this one was named Kyuubi no Kitsune, who goes by the name of Kyuubi.

"Yoko went on a rampage. To know this, you must understand the events that had happened only a week before. Yoko's first kit, Kushina was giving birth to her second litter with another fox demon, who you may all know as the Yondaime. Her first litter was three at the time and this second litter, the Sandaime had found out exactly what was going on with Kushina and Minato. And had taken Kushina hostage, causing Yoko to become enraged, and Minato would have killed him if it had not been for the three ANBU behind the Sandaime holding his first liter. His orders were to seal away Yoko in his newborn and leave and never comeback, the entire lot of them. So he did, he sealed Yoko inside of his child, leaving his child behind in the hands of the Sandaime who'd demanded it and gathered his family and ran away, back to Makai."

Finally Gaara asked a question. "Who was his kid?"

"It was me." Naruto confessed. "People then had decided not to tell their children what they were, or they had no clue themselves. I had run to the only person who would take me in that was like me, Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother. She secretly trained me and when the Sandaime found out, he put a ward on her, if I stayed too close for too long it would kill her from the inside out. Uchiha, for you see, are a long line of wolf demons. But their traits have only been found in four in Konoha. Mikoto's little brother Obito, and Mikoto's two children, Itachi and Sasuke. Anyways, I had to learn the rest on my own, in so I was able to release Yoko by age ten. Orochimaru, a nasty snake demon in which we all hate had figured out the Sandaime's game with the demons and wanted in. He ordered Itachi to kill off the entire clan except Sasuke or he would tell the clan what he, Mikoto –by this time Obito had left to Makai on his own- and Sasuke were to the entire clan. Itachi refused and Orochimaru told their father, who went mad and tried to kill them, but Mikoto stopped him by killing him and she was forced to kill the clan as well to protect Itachi and Sasuke. Sasuke unknowing of what was happening was put under an illusion of what was happening as Itachi and Mikoto left to Makai. Meanwhile, I had lost all connection to my family and anyone who knew, until Yoko came back and showed me how to get here, which would require me to at least store up a weeks worth of chakra, so I rarely saw my family."

"What's that got to do with us?" Kakashi asked, unknowing to the four new people in the room.

Naruto smirked towards the silver haired man. "You can all meet the family later, but I need to explain something. Yoko is an elemental kitsune, Kushina is an elemental kitsune, Minato is a golden kitsune, their first three kits, Kiya, Siya and Kibou are a Shadow Kitsune, a Lightning Kitsune, and a Light Kitsune, I'm an Elemental Kitsune, my four little siblings are Leo, Akita, Tsuki and Kitsune. Leo's a Golden Kitsune, Akita's a Fire Kitsune, Tsuki's a Spark kitsune (mix between lightning and fire), and Kitsune's an Elemental Kitsune. Kyuubi is an Elemental Kitsune and my uncle, his husband is Itachi who's a Shadow Wolf, and their single kit Takala a Fire and Shadow Wolf. My aunt, Yoru, is a Spark Kitsune and her husband Obito is a Shadow wolf they have one kit, Oni who's our age. Oni's an Elemental Wolfox, and his mate Kage who's a Shadow Wolf, and their daughter Riritsuku is an Elemental Wolf. Kage's twin, Kumori, is also a Shadow Wolf. Usagi is an Ice Kitsune, and her twin brother Karu is a Water Kitsune. Chibi, as you might remember him, is a Nature Neko, and his best friend who's also Kumori's mate is Koi, a Nature Wolf.

"Yusuke over there is a Hanyou of sorts, Kurama is a Silver and Nature Kitsune, Hiei is a fire demon, Kurama and Hiei's kits: Meka and Taro are both Elemental Kitsune, Yukina, Hiei's half sister, is an ice demon, while Genkai, Kuwabara, and Keiko are regular humans.

"So the family positions are Yoko is my grandmother, Kushina is my mother, Minato is my father, Kiya, Siya, and Kibou are my older siblings, Leo, Akita, Tsuki, and Kitsune are my little siblings. My uncle is Kyuubi with his husband Itachi and their kit Takala. Yoru is my aunt with her husband Obito and their Oni, who's husband is Kage and their kit Riritsuku. Kage's twin Kumori and his mate Koi. Kage, Kumori, Koi, Usagi, Chibi, and Karu are my adopted siblings sort of. So apparently Oni's my cousin, and Sasuke's cousin. There's Mikoto-chan, she's like my second mother. Genkai is a friend of Yoko's and so she's like my second grandmother. Yusuke is her apprentice, and Keiko's his girlfriend. Kurama and Hiei are mates and their kits Meka and Taro. Hiei's half sister is Yukina. Yusuke's friend is Kuwabara, who is also learning from Genkai.

"Now about yourselves. Sasuke is a Shadow Wolf, Kakashi is a Silver Hound, Iruka is a Nature Hound, Hinata is a Nature Neko, Neji is a Fighting Neko, Gaara is a Sand Raccoon for the fact that there were trace amounts of Shukaku still in him that merged with him – I noticed this when I fought him in the Chuunin exams that they were slowly becoming one – Sakura is a Nature Spirit, Ino is an Animal Mistress, Shikamaru is a Shadow Spirit, Shino is a Tora Demon, and Kiba is an Inu Demon. Hinata and Neji's father's never even knew about the neko blood in them and it was really only in you two out of them all. Sakura's parents are only her adopted parents, her real parents died in one of the many Makai wars. Ino's father is her real father, while her mother died along side her best friend, Sakura's real mother, in the Makai war. Shikamaru's family has lived so long in the Ningenkai that they've forgotten their heritage and only call is a bloodline. Shino's clan is his caretakers, they were originally from the Makai, but were sent to the Ningenkai to watch over the great Tora family who had died out eventually, and only received a small child, a.k.a. Shino. Kiba's father was a full-blooded Inu demon, and his mother had no idea of her heritage and therefore did not know about Kiba who was the only receiver to be able to awaken the trait, only because Hana is only his half-sister. Iruka barely knew who parents who planned to tell him when he turned thirteen, but they never lived to, his father was brave Inu, and his mother was a sweet Nature Wolf. And Kakashi's mother was a lovely Inu, and his father was a Silver Wolf. Are you all satisfied with answers now?" He said, tired after his long winded explanation.

The blonde looked to all of his friends who were in somewhat shock. He really had planned to let this to them easily and one at a time, but things didn't always go as planned.

0-o-0-o-0

Breakfast was eaten in silence mostly as everyone learned who people were.

Kyuubi Yoko was a man who looked barely over twenty-five years old, which Naruto had explained that demons and spirits stopped aging between thirty and twenty. They did die, they just couldn't die from old age seeing as they never reached that point. Anyways, Yoko was a timeless man with blood red hair and bottomless onyx eyes which held peace as he spoke to everyone, greeting them, and blood red fox ears and nine tails. But one could tell he was powerful just from a look at him.

Uzumaki Kushina was the same as Kakashi had remembered his sensei's wife, she had long crimson hair to match her mother's, had crimson eyes, and blood red fox ears and nine tails too. She was a tomboy and played rough with the others and was not afraid to show her younger siblings to their spots, yet was soft enough to be the mother of eight, four of whom could take care of themselves.

Uzumaki Minato still looked like he was in his prime only with the addition of golden fox ears and tail to match his hair, and Kakashi and Iruka nearly jumped up and hugged the former Hokage who still held the same goofy grin. Apparently he had taken Kushina's name in order to still have the same last name as his kits He reminded them of Naruto and people began to really see the similarities in the two boys.

Uchiha Obito looked older and had matured more. His hair was a sleek black with matching wolf ears and tail, and both of his eyes were still in his head, which made Kakashi question who's eye did he have. Obito had explained that Yoru had helped him heal it and return his eye, in sacrifice for seven of her nine tails, leaving her only with lightning/light and fire. And Obito was a caring father who was closely connected with his son and had helped in the raising of Riritsuku.

Uchiha Yoru had now appeared with one red fox ear and tail and one black fox ear and tail, saying she was the only one to gain anything from their father besides his red eyes and the only one to gain their mother's onyx eyes.

Uchiha Kyuubi was a red head with hair down to his mid back (If you've ever watched Gravitation… think Hiro's hair style almost), red fox ears and nine tails just like his sisters and mother with blood red eyes like his eldest sister. His skin was tan and his body moved so swiftly some questioned whether he had moved or not. He had stayed close to his mates side and had peeled Takala off Sasuke, picking up the squealing raven and playing with him as a mother would a child.

Uchiha Itachi looked older, if possible plus the wolf ears and tail now sprouting out, his height had gone up a little and he was sure to keep Kyuubi close to him, and smiled as he watched his son and husband play around. The smile had brought most into shock as he did.

Uchiha Oni had scruffy red hair that had black tips, he had onyx eyes that held the Sharingan, and black fox ears and five tails. His mother Yoru had brought his daughter over to him and Oni instantly pounced on the little girl, a playful child himself, almost like a second Naruto. This thought made people pale instantly.

Uzumaki Kiya had long raven-blue hair that went to below her waist, sparkling blue eyes like her father and little brother, and a fox tail and ears the same blue-black as her hair. She was the toughest and most reserved of the Uzumaki children, and the only one with raven-black hair, saying she got it from her grandfather, but when she did she immediately apologized to Yoko.

Uzumaki Siya had long blonde hair in the same style as her twin sister's, playful onyx eyes, and blonde fox ears and tail that wagged around wildly as she played with her little brother and sisters. She was the most playful out of the Uzumaki triplets and grinned at most anything in a grin that wasn't nearly as bright as Naruto's but pretty damn close.

Uzumaki Kibou was the only boy out of the Uzumaki triplets, and was very protective of his two sisters. He had shaggy blonde hair that was faded black at the tips, no matter where he cut it, and framed his face, he had the same black eyes as Siya, and blonde fox tail and ears that were also tipped in a faded black.

Akayume no Kage and Kumori were identical twins with wild raven black hair, the darkest coal eyes, and black wolf ears and tail swinging behind each of them. Kage was overprotective and stood next to Oni and Riritsuku, glaring when someone got a little too close. If that didn't prove it, then when Riritsuku pulled Oni's hair, and Oni yipped in pain and then Kage basically dashed over and made both of them were okay, that should prove it. Kumori was a hyper little thing, in complete contrast to his brother. He was the one Kage glared at because the hyper boy enjoyed playing with his friend and his little niece, as he had yelled, screamed and threw a tantrum about wanting to be called her uncle.

Koi was that tall man that had been sitting next to Iruka, and had noticed how the older man was kind of uneasy next to him. He had jet black hair, wolf ears, and a wolf tail of the same color, and bright, vibrant lime green eyes. He took enjoyment in watching Kumori cause his brother to growl as Kumori played with Oni and Riritsuku. But he had growled at Kage when said wolf had growled at Kumori.

Chibi now had a black cat tail and ears as he walked in, wiping his hair down with a towel. He had come in and sat down immediately getting tackled by the over zealous Taro who then began a game of attach yourself to Chibi's legs and see how many of us he can hold and still walk with, in which the other seven gladly participated.

Mizu no Karu had plain cerulean blue hair down to his shoulders, ice blue eyes, and cerulean blue fox ears and tail on him. He had an essence of protection around him as he watched over his little sister with a watchful eye as she chatted with Genkai.

Mizu no Usagi had ice blue hair, ice blue fox tail and ears, and cerulean eyes as if a complete opposite of her twin brother. She looked elegant as she spoke and smiled with Genkai about the food that had been cooked, complementing Keiko greatly.

Genkai was an old, short woman with lots of wrinkles and graying hair that had a dark tinge of brown. She was very high in regards as even Yoko spoke to her formally.

Yusuke had extremely brown hair so it looked black and wide dark brown eyes so they looked almost black like his hair. He was very hyper and very serious… at the same time! He snickered as Taro annoyed the heck out of Chibi, just because Yusuke had paid the toddler a small fee for doing it.

Yukina had ice blue hair as she softly smiled as she talked to Naruto, her red eyes glittering with happiness that he was back. She held Meka in her lap, her half-nephew passed out and asleep there.

Kuwabara had orangeish hair and blue eyes that were very dark, but held a spark of childness… which was considering how he acted as he laughed alongside Yusuke.

Hiei was flaming behind Kuwabara and Yusuke for using his son in their pranks of which he had an enormous distaste for. He had spiky raven hair with a white burst in the middle and red eyes, with a white cloth hiding his third eye or his Jagan as it was properly named.

Kurama had flaming red hair that went to his shoulder blades and soft green eyes. He smiled as he heard Hiei scaring the crap out of Yusuke and Kuwabara, and as he peeled Taro off the neko, the little red head instantly clinging to his 'mother'.

Leo now had a golden fox tail and ears, Akita had deep red fox ears and tail, Tsuki and Kitsune also had golden fox ears and tail, Taro had crimson fox tail and ears, Meka and Riritsuku each had black fox ears and tail, and Takala had black wolf ears and a black wolf tail that were tipped very lightly in crimson.

The last one to walk into the room nearly had Sasuke in tears as he pulled the now smaller woman close to him and would let her go. Mikoto looked the same as she did before her 'death' with the exception of wolf ears and a wolf tail.

That morning, more smiles were made than all the tears that had ever consumed those in the group.

* * *

**Leo Vulpes:** For those of you who haven't guessed it yet, yes, this is a crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho... only because I recently read the manga and found it addicting, though not as much so as Naruto, to read. That and it was also in 'Another World' only I didn't know it at the time until I read Yu Yu Hakusho. Again, I recommend that story, 'Another World' is fab! And I will keep promoting it as long as this stor exists for that story brough upon this one.

Please review and I will give you... internet hugs! All you have to do is rape the pretty button down there! Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3: Little Secrets

**Leo Vulpes:** Hello loves, I have a warning, finally for this fic!

**Demon Kit:** And that would be...?

**Leo Vulpes:** God, will you shut up! I don't even know why the fuck you're still out!

**Demon Kit:** Because Torture love me -bats eyes-

**Leo Vulpes:** Yeah, well, I don't. -pulls lever-

**Demon Kit:** -goes through hole in the floor-

**Leo Vulpes:** That's what cha' get! Anyways, the warning for this chappie is half a lemon. It kinda cuts off at the end, but that's cause it's how it fits in with the story. Now, as you read, I have to find a new co-host. Also, I only own my OCs, everything else belongs to whoever they belong to.

* * *

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 3

Little Secrets

0-o-0-o-0

"Yoko-san-" Sakura started, walking up to the red fox who held his hand up to stop her and grinned.

"Please," He requested. "Yoko is just fine Lady Haruno." Sakura blushed profusely at the title and looked to her hands which fisted the end of her shirt. "Now what can I do for you?" He asked, his smile still planted on his face.

Sakura looked up at the man's bottomless eyes. "Who were my parents."

The older man stopped suddenly and turned to the pinkette, sitting down and patting the seat next to him. When she sat down Yoko pet her hair back from her face and sighed. "You look a lot like her. Your mother, Suika, was a beautiful princess of the Nature spirits kingdom, she was going to succeed the secondary throne from your grandfather. She had your soft pink hair in which she was prided in, but not first, and foggy blue eyes that were soft as well. She may have been soft looking with petal skin, but her heart and soul were those of a warrior, and she fought like a man. She was one of the best Archers in Makai and used plants as her weapons and used them to make her bow and arrows. She married your father, Hoshiro…

**--- Another Flashback Wave-Thingy ---**

"Suika-sempai, am I doing his right?" A small little girl yelled out, looking up to the Nature princess for guidance.

Suika, her pink hair tied up and her blue eyes softly gazing at the small children she was teaching. "Here, let me show you Seki." She said, walking up behind the girl, grasping the panther girl's hands in her own and drawing the arrow and aiming at the target. "You have to let your arms and hands guide the arrow backwards, you have to let your head and eyes determine where you want it to go, and then all at once, release them evenly and the arrow will go where you want." She said, releasing the arrow and having it fly way off to the side of the target and into the fence… straight into a knot hole without doing any damage to anything.

Clapping could be heard from behind and all the small girls giggled as they turned around.

Tough arms circled around Suika's waist and a firm face nuzzled into her back. "You're so talented Suika-chan. And hello girls."

"Hello Hoshiro-kun!" The small girls all chimed, blushing a little when the dirty blonde haired man waved to them all.

Suika sighed, dismissing the class before turning to Hoshiro. "Something I can do for you, Hoshi-koi?" She asked.

All of a sudden, Hoshiro got down on one knee, presenting a small black box to his lover. "You can say 'yes' when I ask: Will you marry me Suika-chan?" The box opened and inside was a necklace with a silver chain and a rose shaped crystal.

Suika's eyes welled up as Hoshiro looked up to her with his soft green eyes and she soon fell to the floor, taking him down with her, in tears. "O-of course. I would always Hoshi-koi." She cried out, attaching herself to the man as the little girls that were still present in the room clapped at the sight.

0-o-0-o-0

"Daddy?" Suika spoke in question, walking into the wide room where her father lives. "Are you in here?"

In a flash, lights lit up in the dark room and her father was sitting at his desk. "What's this I hear about you getting married Suika?"

Suika bowed to her father, showing respect. "I am, I got engaged a week ago and have not been by until recently."

"With whom?"

"Haruno Hoshiro."

Suika's father looked like he was about to pop a vein as he heard the name. "No. You cannot be married to a Haruno, it shows that we are beneath them." He ordered. "You must call it off and never see him again."

Suika's rage flamed at her father's commands. "You can't tell me what to do, you lost that privilege years ago when you detested taking care of me when mother died!" The pinkette screamed out at her father. "I've been seeing him for two years, and I will continue to be with him forever, even when we both are killed, we shall dance without your permission. And to top it all off, Dad," She still shouted, heading out the door. "I'm four months pregnant with his daughter, take that!"

And with that the door slammed.

0-o-0-o-0

"Hoshiro, will you come back?"

Hoshiro nodded, a grim look on his face.

"I'm going with you." Suika insisted, wrapping her arms around the blonde. "You can't stop me."

Hoshiro sighed and tightened his grip around his wife of a year now. "I might not be able to stop you but Sakura can. You need to stay and take care of her. This war is not going to end nicely, if I don't come back, find someone else, and let them raise her as their daughter, she'll be better off."

Suika backed up shaking her head, her longer hair still tied up. "No, she's not here anymore. I sent her to Ningenkai."

"You what!?! Where is our daughter Suika, do you realize what will happen if your father gets his hands on her, he'll kill her. Where is Sakura!?!" He shouted furiously, holding tightly onto her shoulders.

The pinkette pulled out of his grasp forward, and leaned into to kiss him, her mouth silencing his and causing him to stop shouting. Once she pulled away she gazed deeply into his mint green eyes. "She's with a friend of Yamanaka-san. He took Ino with him as well, and will make sure Sakura stays safe. In a few years, after we are sure everything is safe, we'll go back for her."

**--- Another End to The Flashback Wave-Thingy ---**

"As you can guess, Hoshiro and Suika died in the war, but I'll let you know, they died protecting their land. Today, people think the lineage of the Haruno and Hanako is dead, but do they know, you are in fact alive. Haruno-Hanako Sakura, you're the future leader of the Nature Spirits Kingdom. Child, I want you to know, your parents had told me before, they wanted nothing but the best for you always." Yoko spoke with a grin on his face, wiping away the small tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "Hoshiro was one of Kushina's best friends, they were like inseparable siblings. Many had thought they would eventually get married, but when Kushina left to Konoha in Ningenkai and fell in love with Minato, and when your father showed affection towards Suika, those thoughts shattered."

Sakura stared at her feet as the wind passed through disturbing the dust was underneath the bench type thing. "This is so much. I always thought my parents acted sort of distant. Did they know I wasn't theirs?"

Yoko nodded, patting Sakura's head. "Yes, they knew perfectly well. But there was the threat of Yamanaka-san killing them if they told anyone, so they kept quiet."

"You said future leader, why?"

"Your grandfather still wishes for your death. He does not like being associated with the Haruno clan."

0-o-0-o-0

"Kaasan, Tousan!" Kurama had no time to turn around before he was tackled to the ground by two little children, Meka and Taro. Hiei merely shook his head at the antics of his red head lover and children.

Ino let a small smile slip on her face as the two kids attacked their dear father on their mother's command. "They're so sweet." She commented.

Kurama grinned widely. "Thanks." He replied, "I don't know what we would do without them."

Kumori suddenly sprang up from behind Ino, grinning like a madman. "I do, you two would-"

He was muffled by Koi who placed his hand over the wolves mouth in an attempt to quiet him down. "Not in front of the children koishii, wouldn't want them to pick up your bad habits."

Ino giggled as the hyperactive raven leaped out of his lover's arms and raced down the hallway, probably to go talk to someone else. "Must be so nice to care about someone like that."

"Yes, but sometimes I wish he'd sit still." Koi said, laughing a little as he could hear the screams of Siya threatening Kumori about being in her room, not that the wolf cared.

"And what may I ask is going on in here?" A deep voice chuckled as the owner of that voice, Yoko, and Sakura walked in. "I find it quiet amusing when those two bicker, just like the siblings they are." He commented on the actions of Siya and Kumori. "Well, I came to remind you all that we have a festival to go to tomorrow, so make sure to get some sleep tonight, as I am going to go train for a while. Would you like to accompany me, Lady Yamanaka, Lady Haruno?" The two girls nodded and soon were escorted off.

0-o-0-o-0

All was silent in the room as the five ravens and two redheads sat in a circle of sorts. One raven was fidgeting very nervously, another raven was smiling sweetly, two other ravens had the redheads in their laps, and one of the redheads was holding another raven.

It was dead silent, not even the child made a noise, he did not want anything to cause a disturbance with his aunt, uncle, mother, father, other uncle, or grandmother. But damn, this was too much for him to take so he turned around and tugged his mother's arm and leaned up to whisper in the man's ear. "Ne, Kaasan, can I go out and play?" He asked innocently.

His mother nodded. "Go ahead Takala, but be careful." He warned letting the red eyed boy hop down and run out of the eerie silent room.

"So…" The first raven, Sasuke, started, staring at his mother, brother uncle, and their partners.

"I just want to say something first Sasuke." Mikoto interrupted his attempt to start conversation. "We all want to say we're sorry. You were so young and happy then, you had friends that you cared for and it wouldn't have been right if we had ripped you from your life mate and your friends. I wouldn't have been right of us." She said, her eyes pleading softly with her son to forgive them.

"Then why did you not stay, simply say he had spared us both?" Sasuke questioned.

Mikoto sighed. "I had to take care of Yoko, his husband had just passed on and with his younger siblings after his families blood, and trying to raise Kyuubi on his own he needed the help of someone, and your uncle won't cut it. I took care of him. There was a time, he did not eat or drink at all, unless someone knocked him out and made him, I was the one to do that. He needed me, and your brother stayed around to watch over you and keep you safe."

"Is that why he attacked me!?!" To say Sasuke was raged would be an understatement. "I went through so much, because of what? Because I had to keep a family secret that could not have even concerned me if I hadn't been told?"

Itachi stood in front of their mother as if guarding her. "Do not yell at our mother. Don't you dare place anymore blame on her for what has happened, she already lives with enough that isn't even her fault. I watched you, risked myself, and risked my love's life to do so. I joined the Akatsuki to stay close because I was also to keep an eye on Naruto too. Kyuubi risked exposure there, he had to make sure no one was watching him at times."

"You sure did a shitty job." Sasuke retorted. "You were always chasing Naruto instead of worrying about your lover."

Then, the most surprising thing to Sasuke happened… Itachi laughed, it was a deep laugh that rumbled in his chest. It was one that Sasuke had never heard before. "My lover was Kisame." He stated, Kyuubi snickering behind him. "My wonderful Kyuubi was henged into Hoshigaki Kisame, in case you don't remember the rumor floating around about the Akatsuki all of which were true. One was of me and Kisame being romantically involved, as it was usual for partners to do so, but mine was more love than lust. Me and 'Kisame' were romantically involved and got married quite a few years ago, and had a child when we were the age of fifteen." He said, grinning, standing behind Kyuubi's seat and wrapping his arms around the kitsune's shoulders. "My love is for my kitsune."

Sasuke cast his look down, noticing his uncle staying silent. "And what of you? I've never even seen you."

Obito chuckled, Yoru, who had fallen asleep, was cuddled up in his lap. "I'm your mother's younger brother. I 'died' when I was thirteen because of some complications. Me and Yoru had a child at the age of thirteen, Oni. That's really all that's eventful." He explained, ignoring the look of utter pain on his sister's face. He knew it was for him, she was going through the suffering meant for him and blamed herself, but he had gotten past it and always asked her to do the same, but she never did.

The youngest raven got up and headed for the door. "I… I need some time to think things over."

0-0-0-0-0

The door slipped open silently, closing almost immediately behind whoever entered. The figure crept silently over to the sleeping form, laying next to it and snuggling up to the warmth.

Without warning, the sleeping figure turned over so the other was underneath it.

"Sasuke, understand-"

Sasuke silenced the other with a kiss, trailing them down the smooth tan neck, causing the other to moan and writhe. "I'm not going to ask questions Naruto, not tonight, but I will soon and then I expect honest answers. I will not expect you to answer anything that concerns your past, but as for other questions, I want answers. Tonight though, I want you, I haven't had you for too long now." He whispered against the kitsune's skin.

"Sasuke." The blonde moaned out as Sasuke grinded their hips together harshly, in soft, long strokes that had him trying to gain more friction. "Sasuke please- need- need more- please!" Naruto gasped out loudly, causing Sasuke to put his hand over his mouth and stop all motion completely.

"Shush Naru-chan, we don't want anyone else finding out do we?" Naruto shook his head and soon Sasuke started the pleasurable motions once again, all the while stripping them of their shirts and beginning to unbutton Naruto's pants, after all, he was naked, so why shouldn't the blonde be, ne?

And then he stopped, staring at the blonde's partially unbuttoned pants. He look up into confused blue eyes and moved up to give a loving kiss. "Naruto, we need to be careful now." He mumbled against the part where neck and ear conjoined.

"W-why?"

Sasuke nuzzled his ear tenderly. "Because, I know you can become pregnant. Your uncle did, your grandmother did, your cousin did, and the other fox did. I don't want that to happen unless you are absolutely ready to take the risk of it. Naruto, I don't want anything that would make you unhappy. I'm surprised you haven't become pregnant already but now we have to-" He was the one cut off this time, by Naruto pecking him on the nose.

"Don't worry teme, ever since this started, I've been taking these special pills, meant for male demons so that when we have sex-"

"Make love, dear, not sex, make love."

"make love, we don't get pregnant. It's sort of like male birth control, I can come off it whenever we want a child." The blonde shoved his pants down and away skillfully using his feet, wrapped his legs and arms around the Uchiha. "But right now, I want you in me."

Without any further notice, the Uchiha slid inside his lover **(Leo Vulpes: **Only because they have made love so much, that's why Naru-chan doesn't need to be stretched, he's just the right size for Sasuke!, kissing him roughly to contain the moan that escaped the blonde's lips.

It was a slow steady pace, but it was enough to drive Naruto wild with pleasure. The blonde whimpered pitifully and laid back, exposing his neck in a sign of submission. It wasn't until now that the raven understood why he did that all the time, but he was glad he did now. The Uchiha leaned down, nipping at the exposed neck, going only a little faster, not wanting to get out of control and have the others be woken up through the paper doors and see this.

It was their little secret.

* * *

**Leo Vulpes:** Okay, now after you're done raping the 'go' button down there and leaving a sexy reveiw for me, have some internet porn -gets hit on the head by Dessi (best friend who constantly does this)- Okay, okay, fine: smut. There, happy with a better term, smut! Okay, I have some smut for you... somewhere else... and it isn't mine... shut-up, gawd you're all annoying after you finish reveiwing... **JK!!!** Don't leave me, please, I love you!


	4. Chapter 4: The Festival Part I

**Leo Vulpes:** -makes weak trumpet sound- Ahem... yes, anyways, I'm proud to announce my new co-hosts, and two smexy beasts... Shukaku and Sasori!

**Random Fan-Girl:** No, it should be sasuke-ku- -gets torched-

**Leo Vulpes:** -holding flame thrower- Burn in hell for your comment! I understand Sasuke is smexy too, these two just came to mind for good co-hosts! w00t!

**Sasori:** Are you ever normal?

**Leo Vulpes:** I hope not!

**Sasori:** You annoy me... why did I agree to this?

**Shukaku: **Because I promised you- -gets muffled by Sasori's hand-

**Sasori:** Shh!! Do you want her to know what we'll be doing?

**Shukaku:** Be doing? The only you'll be doing is me. -growles before prancing off into room-

**Sasori:** -follows behind, locking door-

**Leo Vulpes:** Oh my. 0.0 -hears moans- Oh, kodak moment! Let's get my camer- Wait! That's **MY** room! Get out! -bangs on door- Out you two, I have to sleep in there and type delecious yaoiness! -sighs- Oh well, any warnings for this chapter? Hm... only that it's unbeleiveably short! Don't worry, I'll make longer ones in the future. It's just right now I have the festival in seperate things, so there's no other way. Well, enjoy... -pulls out flamethrower again- or else!

* * *

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 4

Festival Part I

0-o-0-o-0

"EVERYBODY RISE AND SHINE!!! WE HAVE OURSELVES A FESTIVAL TO ATTEND TO!!! NEWCOMERS, IF YOU WILL PLEASE DIRECT YOURSELVES TO YOKO'S OFFICE HE WILL HELP YOU WITH SOMETHINGS TO GET READY!!! NOW CHOP-CHOP!!!"

Everyone groaned and rolled over on their mattress as Yoru's overly loud voice echoed through the hallways.

Among the waking people, there came but one protest to this wakening.

"No!"

Yoru's head snapped towards the sound before she bounded off to the room it came from.

"Get up you whore!"

"Nevah!"

"Sleepslut, get the hell up!"

"Bite me!"

"I will if you don't get up bitch!"

"You can't make me!"

"Oh I so can!" There was a ruffle and tug of covers, a groan, a shriek, and a giggle. "What the hell, isn't one kid enough for you two? Put some underwear on for god's sake!"

Oni was still giggling as he walked out of the room, hand in hand with Kage. "Sheesh mother, at least we didn't do it in front of our kid, we were kind enough to let her sleep in Kumori's room where she would have fun with her uncle… unlike someone I know!" Kage groaned once again, but smiled lightly when Riritsuku walked up and grabbed a hold of his free hand, and Oni smiled dearly.

Yoru stalked out after, looking a little worse for wear. She kept mumbling something about stupid children and their mates as she walked back into her room.

0-o-0-o-0

"So I wondered to myself, what the hell was he thinking." Yoko giggled out, taking a sip of tea as he chatted calmly at the table with Genkai, who also shared tales of good memories past.

"Baasan! Baachan!"

Naruto came bounding around the corner, looking panicky as his eyes darted left and right. "Where is everyone, how can you be so calm!?!"

"Yusuke is probably just finishing up early morning training." Genkai answered, looking to Yoko to clarify the rest.

Yoko motioned for his grandson to sit down. "Naru-chan, I understand our family hasn't attended a festival in a little over seven or eight years, but if there's one thing I've learned in making such appearances to the public, it's that you just need to relax otherwise you'll defiantly mess up." He chuckled. "And your friends are getting dress, after I had seen to them for something."

The blonde kitsune nodded, stealing his grandmother's tea cup and taking a sip. Mhm, just like he thought, it was no tea, it was coffee.

"This is odd."

All eyes in the room turned towards the entrance and Naruto had to stifle a giggle at the new look of the Uchiha. He wore an outfit just like his normal one, but with the addition of his very own pair of wolf ears and tail it had the addition of a hole in the buttocks area. He furiously fidgeted with the outfit, not quite used to the extra appendages. "All I found in my room was this." He spoke, holding out a dark purple sash.

Naruto nodded, getting up to help the Uchiha. "Yeah, you really don't want to be seen wearing that clothing around here. People won't be kind if you do. This sash is supposed to replace the ugly ass bow." He said, walking up to the raven and untying the bow, said piece of clothing dropping noiselessly to the floor. "Like so." He gently slid the sash around Sasuke's waist as he stood still, not wanting anything to happen… not in front of these people, who were watching with calculating gazes. Naruto tied it in an elegant knot as it hung loosely in front, skewed off to the side just a little. "Now go talk to your mother, she wants to go over some things with you." Naruto finished, snapping Sasuke out of his tiny trance.

The Uchiha nodded, walking back out and the blonde re-sat himself next to his grandmother.

'_So this is the one who's holding his heart? Interesting.'_ Yoko thought with a small chuckle. "It would seem a coincidence that you were put in that team Naru-chan. With a hound, a nature spirit, and a shadow wolf are all very good companions." He addressed, covering up the true reason for his chuckle. "Now go get ready yourself."

0-o-0-o-0

"Amazing, simply amazing!" Kushina cooed, looking at everyone talking in groups. "You all look so- so- so- so… nostalgic!" She yipped.

Kibou, Kiya, Siya, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kakashi, and Iruka were talking about all sorts of things. Kakashi now having silver hound ears and tail, and Iruka brown like his hair. Kibou was dressed in a yellow yukata with black trimming, black shinobi pants and sandals, and a black sash. Kiya had a black summer kimono with long sleeves with blue flames on the edges of the bottom and sleeves, with black shorts and old world sandals. Siya was dressed like her twin except her kimono was a stunning yellow with black flames. Yusuke wore a green fighting style yukata, with black pants and shoes. Kuwabara wire the same outfit as Yusuke, though his was blue instead. Kakashi wore a navy yukata with white shinobi style pants and old world sandals. And Iruka wore a vibrant green yukata and brown shinobi pants and sandals.

Yukina, Hinata, Keiko, Ino, and Sakura stood around gossiping about little things, seeming to be having girl bonding time. Yukina wore a light blue winter kimono with a red obi. Hinata wore a lilac winter kimono decorated with light blue butterflies at the bottom with a purple obi. Keiko wore a blue kimono with yellow flowers on the sleeves and a yellow obi. Ino wore a black top like her own original one, and a black skirt with an extremely long tail of fabric, and arm guards on her arms while no shoes adorned her feet. And Sakura had a light pink summer kimono with short sleeves and a ice blue obi, while no shoes adorned her feet either but a wreath of flowers did rest on her head.

Kage, Kumori, Koi, Oni, Usagi, Karu, and Chibi stood in a circle laughing about something oddly random. Kage and Kumori each wore an outfit like Sasuke's, though theirs were entirely black with a white sash instead. Koi and Chibi wore dark green yukata with brown shinobi pants and old world sandals. Oni was wearing a crimson winter kimono with a black obi and the Uchiha fan crested on the back of it. Usagi wore a cerulean blue summer kimono with long sleeves, and an ice blue obi. Karu wore an ice blue yukata with blue pants. And Chibi wore a grass green yukata with black pants and shoes.

Naruto played around with the small children, his body adorned in a crimson kimono with black flames embroidering it. Sasuke stood off to the side watching closely.

Yoru, Obito, Kushina, Minato, Mikoto, Itachi, and Kyuubi giggled and laughed while watching the blonde kitsune play with his siblings, niece, and nephews. Yoru had a black summer kimono with long sleeves with crimson lilies and a crimson obi. Obito wore a black yukata with the Uchiha fan on the back, a crimson sash and white pants. Kushina had a light blue summer kimono with long sleeves and red sakura flowers on the sleeves and bottom, and her obi was the same deep red. Minato had an outfit similar one of when he was Hokage but there were no kanji on the back. Mikoto was in a pure white winter kimono with long sleeves, the Uchiha fan on the back and a black obi. Itachi wore an outfit just like Kage and Kumori's, but his sash was blood red and Kyuubi wore an outfit just like Naruto's, though there were no black flames.

Shino, Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kurama, Hiei and Gaara stood silently, awaiting the point when they would leave. Shino had traded his outfit for what would from no on be his traditional outfit; he wore a lose black tank top and black shinobi pants, old world sandals, bandages were wrapped around his wrists and ankles, and he had a pair of orange tiger ears and tail. Neji had black cat ears and tail, and his outfit was a white yukata, shinobi pants and sandals with a navy blue sash. Kiba had his normal leather outfit on, Yoko deeming it fine for him to wear, and he now had a bushy brown dog tail and brown dog ears on him. Shikamaru's hair was a slightly darker pitch, and he was also wearing his normal outfit because once again Yoko had deemed it fine. Kurama had a blue and green fighting yukata outfit, and Hiei wore black clothing like Shino's but he only had bandages on one arm. Gaara's outfit was also deemed fine, he still had his gourd, but he now had sandy raccoon ears and tail and the lines around his eyes seemed to have thickened.

Genkai and Yoko finally came from finishing their morning drink and everyone went silent as they waited for the elders to speak. Yoko, in his crimson yukata and black pants and old world sandals, coughed at the silence. "I would just like you to know, if you have a child, please keep up with it, we will travel around in pairs, and you'll know when to meet us at the main shrine. This festival is very big so I do not want any disturbances in this one. Upon meeting someone who wishes to fight you, ignore them, do not cause uproar." He said, leading he out and down a path where the festival was to be held.

0-o-0-o-0

The groups split into like so: Kurama and Hiei taking Taro and Meka with them. Kage and Oni taking Riritsuku. Itachi and Kyuubi taking Takala. Yoko and Mikoto. Minato and Kushina taking Leo, Akita, Tsuki, and Kitsune. Karu and Usagi. Koi and Kumori. Yusuke and Keiko. Kuwabara and Yukina. Kiya and Kibou. Siya and Hinata. Ino and Sakura. Kakashi and Iruka. Chibi and Neji. Shino and Kiba. Shikamaru and Gaara. Genkai had disappeared to somewhere. So that left Sasuke and Naruto.

What a festival this was to be.

* * *

**Leo Vulpes:** Okay, so next chappie will be longer, and just for surviving through this unbelievably boring and short chapter, I have another one already made and ready for uploading! So you get a double treat today! Ja ne, and please don't forget to molest the pretty button that says 'go' down there! Hopefull I'll have Sasori and Shukaku out of my room in time to type up the 6th chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5: The Festival Part II

**Leo Vulpes:** This has got to be my losngest chapter for this story so far! Or the one with most words... Now, I'm going to scream my head off in **a spoiler rant here!**

**Sasori:** Are you that much of an idiot?

**Leo Vulpes:** No, it just gave me a mini-heart attack and caused me to hyperventalate... as the manga often does... ahem: MG! No! Why'd Itachi have to go and die! And he didn't even rip out Sasuke's eyes (not that I want him to)! But on the upside Orochimaru really is dead this time! He was all like: "my eyes... my- eyes..." and then it was all Itachi's Forehead Poke™.

**Sasori:** Are you done?

**Leo Vulpes:** I'd like to believe so.

**Sasori:** Good. -walks back into room and locks door again-

**Leo Vulpes:** That's it, I'm getting them their own room here. It's just not right for me to have to sit here in the hall. Well, no warnings... except a very sexy Naru-chan at the end and some flirting on Karu's behalf. Enjoy!

* * *

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 5

The Festival Part II

0-o-0-o-0

"So… this is what you've been hiding?" Sasuke inquired, looking to the blonde who walked close beside him, smiling brightly and humming a soft tune.

"Hai!" He yipped, suddenly dragging the Uchiha to a stall which sold a wide assortment of glittering jewelry. "You know we're going to have to return soon. We can't stay missing forever." He spoke, looking at a particular pair of necklaces.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we can't give Tsunade a heart attack, or have the future Hokage dying." He chuckled, coming up behind his kitsune and nuzzling behind his ear affectionately. "So when do I get to see the _real _Naruto?"

The blonde playfully shoved him away and pointed to the two necklaces, which the clerk: a mixture of a bird, a lemur, and a human, began to gather. "Later, but as for now-" He paused as he gave the man-thing some money and took his purchase. "-we need to enjoy ourselves."

They exited the booth and continued to make their way down the main strip, Sasuke not failing to notice all the stares.

"Relax, Sasuke." Naruto spoke, setting a comforting hand on his shoulder which helped greatly, he was not used to be stared at like _this._ "They're just staring because I'm the grandson of the king, you're an unfamiliar face with the Uchiha fan on your back. They only know of Mikoto-chan, Itachi, Obito, Oni, and Takala. And they want to see what our relationship is because well… for one of the royal family and an Uchiha to be together… it's sort of an item. I mean, your brother, my uncle. Your uncle, my aunt."

Sasuke nodded and eased up, continuing with the blonde until they came across Neji, Gaara, Shino, and Kiba who had just bought some dango.

"Are you two having fun?" Kiba asked Naruto, who grinned widely and nodded.

The blonde turned to the others. "So-"

"Gaara!?! Gaara where are you!?!" He was cut off by the loud shouts. "Gaara!?!"

0-o-0-o-0

Karu and Kibou dragged behind the hoard of females. Why they were being forced to be here was beyond them. Kiya and Siya were at the head of the shopping spree, Usagi being second in command. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura followed with them, glad to be able to experience wonderful shopping.

"Excuse me," A girl's voice brought Karu's attention up and he turned to meet the woman's gaze. His breath hitched in his throat from the beauty. She had shocking blue-green eyes and dirty blonde hair that was tied in four pigtails. "Have you seen someone with very red hair… like blood?"

Karu chuckled and sighed. "Miss…"

"Temari."

"Miss Temari, I know about… hm… nine people with hair like that. Do you have the specific name?" He spoke.

Temari looked frantically over her shoulder to man wearing all black with wild brown hair and kabuki make-up on his face. "His name is Gaara. He's my little brother."

Karu's look took on one of surprise as he took the rubber band out of his hair, raking his hands through it – all the way down to his thighs– before tying it up with another one. He clenched it in his hands. "Yes, I believe we've met. Gaara-san appears to traveling with a Hyuuga. One question before you leave: how did you two wind up here, Subaku no Temari and Kankuro?" His eyes narrowed as he slipped the rubber band on her wrist. "They're traveling along the main strip, if you need help at all, channel chakra to this." He whispered, his face dangerously close to hers.

Temari nodded and dashed off suddenly, while the water kitsune turned back to find his companions just stepping out of the store.

"You missed it Karu-chan!" Kibou said, wiping tears away from his face as Ino followed. "She upset a water demon and drenched!"

Ino grumbled, wringing out her hair, though just noticing how long Karu's was compared to hers… barely longer. "Gah, I feel like a wet dog."

Karu smirked. "Now you know the consequences if you mess with me." He playfully threatened.

Siya giggled. "You flirt too much. So what were you doing out here?"

"I talked to someone, she was missing her little bother and I'd seen him, so I told him where I saw him last." It was the honest truth, with no lies whatsoever

"Mhm." Kiya hummed. "And it took you so long why?"

Karu huffed and turned away from his elder sister –only by adoption he would point out. "None of your business."

0-o-0-o-0

"Shit!" Yoko slammed his hands on the desk and stood up rather abruptly, causing Mikoto to flinch a little, squeak and drop a book.

Mikoto picked up the book and dusted it off, checking the spine. "Please Yoko-san, be quiet, this is a library." She walked over to the distressed man and leaned over to see what he was looking at. "Now what has you all in a fuss?"

Yoko shook his head and grabbed his crimson locks with his seemingly clawed hands. "I know where I've seen Gaara before and someone from his past. When I was helping him get ready this morning, I saw a memory from his past that he treasured the least, like he was dumping it out. That face-" He jumped up and grabbed a book from a shelf in the back, returning and finding a specific page. "- That face belongs to his uncle, and his mother…" He trailed off pointing to a picture. "There's a full moon later tonight. He'd better be near his life-mate or this could spell trouble all over, and we best find his siblings."

Mikoto was shocked, suddenly dashing out as a wolf and onto the streets to find Gaara to tell him.

What she saw, she did not expect.

0-o-0-o-0

Temari spotted the mop of red hair from the crowds and ran over to it, Kankuro trailing right behind her. The affirmation of who he was traveling with, a Hyuuga, told them he was the real one.

She run up and tugged the sleeve of his shirt and twirling him around to catch him in a bone crushing hug. "Gaara!" She squealed, happy to have her little brother back.

Gaara's eyes widened as he suddenly remembered why he had been so scared about what others would think. He took his arm and tucked them on his head, and moved his tail away from his sister and brother's view. "Temari, what are you doing here?" He asked, not failing to notice the large black wolf that everyone stepped away in fear from as t crouched dangerously. He recognized he size to be female, as it was smaller than the wolf he had seen Sasuke as, and so knew it was none other than Mikoto.

Temari grinned. "Come on, we're taking you ho-"

"You'll take him no where Miss Temari."

The two sand nin looked behind them to see and overgrown wolf crouched and snaring its teeth. "You belong here."

"No," Kankuro stepped between the creature and his sister. "We will take him to our home in Suna. Where he has fami-"

"He has family here!" The wolf snapped, growling even more as Gaara slinked out of his sister's grip and back to the group of boys. "You two weren't born in Suna, were you? Your father let you know that on a daily basis, didn't he? You knew what Gaara really was, didn't you? And you try to protect him, but the only thing that can do that is his life mate! You won't dare take him away, or I'll kill you." The raven coated wolf threatened.

Temari glared challengingly at the wolf and the growled and glared back.

Just as it look like the wolf was about to lunge and attack the girl, Sasuke called it. "Kaasan, stop it right now."

Sasuke's voice calmed Mikoto down, bringing her back. "You cannot take him, your mother would not like it."

"Our mother is dead. And what do you know of her?" Kankuro gritted out, obviously not pleased with this.

"She was my daughter's best friend. And Miko-chan's best friend as well while they were in Konoha for a little or Suna. I would love to stay and explain things more thoroughly, but we have a festival to attend to." Yoko spoke sauntering up to the group with a look of pride on his face as he took a hold of Gaara and led all eight of the boys to where they were supposed to go. "Miko-chan, before you come please lead those two to the reserved seats in the audience."

The wolf growled once again, changing form to a woman with long black hair and deep onyx eyes. "Come on."

0-o-0-o-0

The crowd roared in appreciation as the panther-girl stepped up on the platform and grabbed the microphone from the stand. "Okay! I'm here to introduce the king, the one we all know and love, the one, the only, Kyuubi no Yoko!"

As the redhead walked out the crowd went wild, screams, yelps, and declarations of love came streaming out from them. He grinned goofily and waved politely, lud fangirl-like-screams and even more declarations of love sounding around. "How is everyone?" The reply of a collective great and good made his grin widen. "Well, first I'd like to introduce the new family, seeing as you haven't seen us in oh… fifteen years give or take a few years and months. We have my two daughters and son: Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Yoru, and Uchiha Kyuubi. We have my grand children from my first born daughter and her husband Minato: Uzumaki Kiya, Kibou, Siya, Leo, Akita, Tsuki, Kitsune-" As he was calling their names, said people were coming up and standing behind him or sitting in chairs. "- and the last one is a surprise. From my second born daughter and her husband Obito: Oni. And from my son and his husband, Uchiha Itachi: Takala. Then we have my great-grandchild from Oni and his mate: Riritsuku."

Gasps of all sorts sounded throughout the area, they barely knew less than half of these people existed. But then when even more came it was a wonder what they'd been up to.

"Now, I would be pleased to introduce my acquaintance, who will explain some things as well as introduce people better than I have, and my bestest friend in the whole wide universe: Uchiha Mikoto-chan!" He clapped as she stepped up on the stage, her face flushed red and her black tail wagging back and forth happily.

She took the mic from the energetic fox who had given her a ruffling hug and then went to play with his family. Sometimes it was a wonder how their leader was so much like a child.

Mikoto coughed, brushing her hair back behind her ears. "Well, in the recent times that we've been away a great many of things have happened. Uchiha Itachi, is my first born son, and Sasuke my second. Akayume no Oni is my nephew, and his child, Riritsuku, is my great-niece. My grandchild is Takala.

"Now we've made some discovery to some famous lines of blood which had been lost over the many previous Makai wars that had broken out, and I would like to introduce their descendants. From the Akayume clan is Kage and Kumori, and Kage's daughter Riritsuku. From the Mizu clan we have Usagi and Karu. From the Forest Neko Territory is Chibi. From the Forest Wolf Territory is Koi. From the Yamanaka clan we have Ino. From the Nara clan is Shikamaru. From the Hyuuga clan we have Neji and his cousin Hinata. From the Inuzuka clan we have Kiba. The last of the Tora clan has returned, Shino. The heir to the Haruno throne, Sakura. And we all know my brother's consort, Nakaro, the oracle? We have her three children, Subaku Temari and Kankuro who aren't here right now, and Subaku no Gaara."

The crowd gasped and cowered in fear as the green eyed boy stepped up, confused as to why people would be so afraid of him, and how was his mother alive? How were his brother and sister sitting out there in the crowd, the only ones not trying to get away.

"Now I'll let you know, he's not what the stories claim, he is a Sand Spirit of a Raccoon Demon. He's harmless unless provoked, so now, I shall let Lord Yusuke handle the rest." She yipped, taking Gaara's wrist and dragging him to take a seat.

Yusuke came out and bowed respectively to Mikoto and Yoko before turning to the crowd. "I bet you're all wondering about the competition to see who will rule these lands next? The rules state as such, for the next four months, you are able to train and sign up if you wish. You must have a group of seven plus a back-up. More rules will be revealed over time, and now Yoko-sama will step back up and announce the surprise."

Yoko blushed and waved off the title. "Ma, Yusuke, don't call me 'Sama.' It makes me feel… higher than I am, I don't like that. I want to be down on the ground with my friends and family!" He pouted. "But for the surprise, my grandson who was raised in the Ningenkai, the reason for our bad blood with that realm, may I introduce Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto stepped on the stage, and everyone, even his family stared in shock at the look of the kitsune. His blue eye's were more intense than before, his whiskers more defined. His blonde hair seemed shaggier, and his moves seemed more liquid like and elegant. He had blonde fox ears that matched his bright sunny hair, and his nine tails that swayed gently were the same blonde as well. "Konichiwa-" He was cut off form his greeting by two people – Mikoto and Yoko- growling loudly.

Something wasn't right.

* * *

**Leo Vulpes:** I know, let's play a game, if you can guess some of the parinings besides the obvious ones already, that I plan to put in here, I'll dedicate a chapter to you! How's that sound! So you know the drill and it has to do with the purple button down there. Ja ne! 


	6. Chapter 6: Family Ties

**Leo Vulpes:** Yay! I'm not dead! Well... I kinda am because I have no pulse, but I am alive in the sense of that-

**Shukaku:** While Leo rambles on, I'm here to say that this chapter is fucking short!

**Leo Vulpes:** I know, is it just me or are my chapters getting shorter?

**Sasori:** They're getting shorter.

**Leo Vulpes:** You're supposed to say it's just me.

**Sasori:** But that would be lying and I get a present if I don't lie for a week! .

**Leo Vulpes:** -twitch- -twitch- I think I like moody, unhappy, horny Sasori better than loopy Sasori who's happy...

**Shukaku:** Well, at least he's not farting out rainbows.

**Leo Vulpes:** True.

**Shukaku:** And he's still horny.

**Leo Vulpes:** How do you know?

**Shukaku:** Trust me, I know.

**Leo Vulpes:** Oh, well, guess what, it's time for the-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, or anything else that isn't my OCs**

* * *

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 6

Family Ties

0-o-0-o-0

Naruto backed away as his grandmother growled and as Mikoto as a wolf bared her teeth beside him. Something wasn't right.

"Come out Houkou! I know you're out there Otouto!" Yoko growled. "You and your son better come out right now!" He watched the crowd wearily as all but two people, both with sleek raven hair, ran away at the mention of Yoko's little brother.

And then it was just them. The first raven man had gleaming black eyes, black wolf ears and five wolf tails, black hair to his shoulder blades, and wicked smile on his face as he stared at them all. The second one had long spiky hair that reached down to the small of his back, spinning red eyes, and a black wolf tail and ears.

The first one chuckled loudly. "Hello Aniki, Miko-chan. It's been so nice to see you all."

Mikoto snapped her jaws angrily and narrowed her eyes. "You have no right to call me that anymore… Tousan. Not after what you pulled, now get away. You too, Madara."

Houkou, the five tailed wolf demon, looked towards the other, his eldest son, Madara. "Eh, you're still angry Miko-chan? Oh well. I really only came here to see my family, and tell you that you better watch out because I'll be waiting at the tournament. Ja ne." And with that, the eldest dashed off into the leaves.

Mikoto was about to charge after him, until Yoko pulled her back and pointed to her older brother.

"Imouto-"

Mikoto snared her teeth.

"- I really hope you knew what you were doing when you married that human and created my legend. And I do hope you raised your sons properly." He said before going after his father.

Yoko looked around wearily before turning to the group. "Let's go home. There's nothing else to do here."

0-o-0-o-0

The eldest Uchiha was in a fit of hysterics by the time they all got back to the house, some had retreated to their rooms, and others had milled around and made light conversation, still confused on what had happened before. Two of those people were Sasuke, and Naruto.

"If my grandmother is your grandfather's brother… doesn't that make this incest, and with-"

"I don't think so, Sasuke, I think there's more to the story. Baasan wouldn't have let Yoru and Obito get married if that were the case." Naruto answered his lover's question.

Sasuke sighed, scratching behind his right ear. "This is all so much to take in. With what's been going on… It's so confusing. My mother said that her brother's consort was Gaara's mother… does that make me an Gaara cousins?" He asked, letting Naruto come over to him and curl up in his lap, stroking the golden ears gently. "And Madara said that my mother created his legend. What does it mean?"

"It means I have some explaining, don't I?"

Both seventeen-year-olds jumped at the sound of Yoko's voice, and almost fell over with shock when there stood Genkai, Yoko, and Mikoto. "Chill, we already knew something was up between you two." Mikoto said, patting Naruto's head. "We knew mainly because Gaara's mother told us."

Both teens looked confused as the three elders came in and sat in front of them.

Yoko was the first one to speak. "Gobi Houkou is my little brother. Of the tailed beasts, who are all natural siblings… he was the only adopted one. So there's the reason why I let my children have relationships with the Uchiha."

"Houkou… he's my father." Mikoto started her part. "And his first son, Gobi no Madara is my older brother. When I came to Konoha, we had to create the illusion that I didn't just pop out of nowhere so we had distant cousins with the same eye technique as my brother who were human, come to Ningenkai with me and basically brainwashed them into the 'truth'. Which was that Uchiha Madara was our founder from when the village was built. I created the legend of my brother. None of the others besides me, Obito, you, and Itachi are real Uchiha's. I created that name after seeing my brother slaughter an assassinator who was after me, with only a single fan as a weapon to protect me. And the truth… only real Uchiha's can activate Mangekyou Sharingan, without a price."

Genkai coughed to make an opening statement for her part. "Gaara's mother… was an oracle, only one can exist in the world at a time. She met the Kazekage, who used to be the sweetest man anywhere, and was chased by many girls, but the one girl who caught his eye was Gaara's mother…"

**--- The Third Flashback Wave-Thingy ---**

"Kazekage-sama, please consider a girl soon. It would be most un-becoming for a man of your stature to not be married." His advisor, who was getting on Kikei's nerves by the passing second, pleaded with him. After all, the millionth girl who'd just walked in claiming her love for him; he'd just scared her away and rejected her. He didn't want a squealing girl who only lusted after him as his wife for the rest of his life. He wanted someone sweet and kind, who ultimately he could not live without.

A knock on the door, again, and Kikei groaned for the umpteenth time that day.

A girl with dirty blonde hair and violet eyes stuck her head in with a peaceful grin. She wore a Jounin outfit for Suna, and a katana was strapped to her back. "Kazekage-sama." She bowed respectively, her voice ringing like chimes; she had Kikei's full attention.

"Yes, Miss…?"

She smiled sweetly. "Nakaro."

"Yes, Miss Nakaro?"

Nakaro grinned. "I've finished the mission sir, all threats near the border have been eliminated."

"Hm." Kikei stared at her for a while, not remembering seeing her around the village before. "I don't seem to know you, where do you come from?"

Nakaro's grin widened. "I come from here. Me and my brother live across the town."

Kikei nodded, getting up from his seat and going over to stand next to Nakaro. He assessed how she looked, walking a steady circle around her. How was this happening him? Of all the women he could chose that possibly would love him, he was going for the one who seemed to have no interest.

Next thing he knew, the girl hand pulled his collar and her lurched forward, his face close to hers and she smirked. "Something I can help you with Kazekage-_sama_?"

As if in a trance he leaned forward, and just that tiny contact of lips sent jolts of electricity up his spine. She was the one, and he would have her.

**--- The End of The Third Flashback Wave-Thingy ---**

"She was one, as an oracle is, who could see the future, and it was said in documents of oracles past, they are only able to bear three children in their lifespan, and those three children can be of any race. She had Temari, a Wind spirit, Kankuro, a Puppet master, and Gaara, and this terrified her the most when she saw what was to become of her last child, a blood demon. Blood demon's are ruthless creatures who want nothing more than the death of those around them and the taste and smell of blood. She told her husband to seal the Ichibi no Shukaku inside him as Gaara was born, in order to mask this dilemma, and dull it down to where his blood would only go crazy on a full moon unless his life mate was there.

"As she could see the future, she told us a lot of things, one for instance was who Sasuke's life mate was, Naruto, and the unfolding of events up to this point. But as it's been said, the sealing killed Gaara's mother. But and oracle, it takes a whole lot more than that to kill them, there's a ritual. So she had to 'die.' So she came back here, and then Madara threatened her, she had to become his consort or he would kill Temari and Kankuro, and unleash Gaara's blood demon side. So she's now his unwilling wife to save her children, but thankfully she cannot give him any children."

Naruto looked at the floor in thought before looking back up to his elders. "Have you already told them?" When Yoko nodded, Naruto hummed approval. "Well, for now the gates between realms can only be opened by you guys, right? Well, we need to go back and affirm we're not dead to everyone, and keep this undertone. I'll summon you, Baasan, if the need is so."

Yoko grinned in a childish way. "I'll send your siblings with you, and a letter to Hokage-sama. Please be careful Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun."

Mikoto walked over and hugged her son tightly. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke smiled softly to his mother, hugging the arms wrapped around him. "And you were forgiven a long time ago."

0-o-0-o-0

"Bye Miko-chan, Baachan, Baasan!" Naruto called out to his elders, a bag strapped over his back. "Bye, Kaasan, Tousan." He murmured, allowing himself to be embraced by his parents. "Bye Imouto, Otouto, Niichan, and Kita-chan." The little kids flitted about his feet. "Bye everyone!"

Everyone was saying their good byes to the family who was staying behind. Even though only about three days had been spent here, many felt attached and wished not to go back just yet, but they knew they had to. It was something they couldn't avoid. So they, those who had them, retracted their 'abnormalities' and got ready to return to the Ningenkai in Konoha.

Mikoto wiped away her tears, releasing her youngest son. "I feel like I barely know you."

"You always knew me." He answered, trying to soothe his mother.

"Come on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's voice ripped through his ears like a hurricane as he turned and ran to catch up with the group that was leaving.

The king ripped open another hole like the one that had suddenly sucked them into the truth, and they all stepped through.

* * *

**Leo Vulpes:** Damn you Sasori... now I'm out of another host!

**Shukaku:** -holding bags- Yeah, and he's forcing me to leave too T.T I like my job.

**Leo Vulpes:** Why is he leaving?

**Shukaku:** Because he doesn't want anyone to witness his un-lying week

**Sasori:** It's so embarassing -slaps forehead-

**Leo Vulpes:** Can you get him to stay?

**Shukaku:** No, but we'll come back... hopefully... but you can bring Demon Kit back while we're gone.

**Leo Vulpes:** -twitches and holds up gun to head-

**Shukaku:** Now, Leo, don't do anything hasty now.

**Sasori:** Oh, this is getting good.

**Shukaku:** Shut up Sasori, this is your fault, screw the deal, no sex for a week.

**Deidara:** -randomly pops up- Yippee, when you deprive him, he comes to me- -gets shot-

**Shukaku:** -holding gun- He's my seme you whore! Come on Sasori, time to show these wannabe's their place! -grabs Sasori-

**Leo Vulpes:** -missing gun- OMG... -nosebleed- Oh my. -hears moans- -major nose bleed- Review, and... and... just review. -passes out from blood loss-


	7. Chapter 7: The Return Part I

**Leo Vulpes:** Yippee! Sasori and Shukaku didn't leave me!

**Sasori:** Whatever, now left me fuck my uke in peace

**Leo Vulpes:** I wouldn't do it there if I were, that's where Neji and Shika did it, and I haven't gotten the couch cleaned yet, why do you think I don't sit on it now?

**Shukaku:** 0.o -looks around at the stains-

**Sasori:** -.- Oh, mood killer.

**Leo Vulpes:** Hah! And the bed was taken up last night by Kiba and Gaara -sticks tongue out- What now puppet man!

**Sasori and Shukaku:** Shut-up Leo.

**Leo Vulpes:** Oh get over it. Now it's time for the wonderful-

**Disclaimer: Naruto... not mine. Yu Yu Hakusho... not mine. OCs... mine. Damn, I don't own two out of three, I hate fractions! They make the world unfair!**

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 7

The Return Part I

0-o-0-o-0

"Tsunade-sama!"

Said blonde Hokage's head shot up as Shizune came running through the door… but a little too late. There in front of here were the ninja who'd been missing for the past week, assumed dead.

She tenderly reached a hand out to Naruto's shoulder, to check if it was real. When it didn't disappear she drew her hand back quickly. "You're all really back?"

"Hai."

The simple words made her leap and jump for joy, calling up some certain ninja who would enjoy seeing them back.

When Kurenai, Chouji, Lee, Tenten, Asuma, and Gai came in, they were over joyous at seeing their teammates back, and not dead.

When Kurenai grabbed her team, she suddenly reeled back, a sharp scream emitting form her as she looked over at Shino. "Shino, you- you feel like you're on fire." She spoke, looking at her hand which was red from the intense heat she'd felt.

Shino lifted up his hand and stared at it. "I know. I can't feel it, but it killed all the kichikai bugs."

Even Kiba looked up at this finding, that was something… how could no body have realized that Shino's body was becoming so hot? Or maybe someone knew and didn't tell.

"Oh that, it's normal Shino-kun."

Tsunade and Shizune searched for the holder of the unknown voice and found a girl with long blonde hair and onyx eyes standing within the group, holding a note which she tossed to Tsunade. The Hokage's eyes widened as she read the note, then crumpled it up and handing it back. "Yes, well, thank you Siya."

0-o-0-o-0

Ino walked back into her house, her parents overly happy to great their daughter. Of course they would, she was unseen anywhere for a week on a mission that was only supposed to take about two days give or take. "Konichiwa, Tousan, Kaasan." She greeted, darting to her room to set her bag down.

The blonde looked in the mirror, and saw someone completely different from when she last looked in this mirror. She wondered if her parents… wait… her dad and step-mother would notice.

"Ino-chan, you okay?" Her dad asked, peeking his head inside the door. "You rushed up here so fast."

Ino waved it off. "I'm okay, Tousan, really."

Ino's dad grinned. "Okay, well, Sakura's here, should I let her in?" After nod from his daughter, he opened the door even more and let the rosette step inside before shutting the door once again.

"Hey."

"What's up? Why don't you go home? You know, show your parents-"

Sakura flinched. "I can't. It's just not right, they're being forced to take care of me. It's more painfully obvious now than ever. I notice things. The hateful stares, the urges to get me out of the house."

Ino sighed and nodded. "I know what you mean, I can't look my mother in the face anymore." She revealed, a painful smirk on her face. "Think of how much this is going to damage Konoha when they find out. Their best shinobi are going to go live somewhere else, we won't be here. At least, I don't plan to."

The green eyed girl smiled to her friend and nodded. "Yeah, I don't either. I'm going to get what's rightfully mine."

0-o-0-o-0

"Tousan… Kaasan… Why are people staring?" Of course she would notice this, she wasn't one to not.

Riritsuku was currently walking in between her parents, holding each of their hands as they strolled down the main street, and took in the sight. But people were giving angry looks at them, and scoffing, whispering, and Riritsuku, Oni, and Kage could hear every word.

'_Tch. Fucking faggots.'_

'_Gay ass people, go die.'_

'_Who the hell do these people think they are.'_

'_That poor child, being raised in such a poor environment.'_

The last comment burnt up Oni's last nerves and he turned to glare at the woman, death gleaming in his eyes. "Shut the fuck up you old hag. My child is properly raised and has more manners than yourself, so if I were you, I'd shut my mouth before someone slaps it off." He spat, growling under his breath, Kage picking up Riritsuku behind him.

The old woman smirked, spitting on his face, causing the red head to drop her and back away with a look in his eye, and she gasped at the look. The Sharingan was spinning wildly in his eyes as he wiped the spittle off his face. "You fucking demon possessed idiot. Gay faggots like you don't deserve to live." She retorted.

Oni scoffed and walked back to Kage and Riritsuku, taking his mate's hand and kissing his baby girl on the cheek. "Come on koi, some trash doesn't have the right to be picked up or messed around with."

Walking off Oni grabbed Riritsuku from her father's arms and spun her around in wild circles, grinning at the giggling squeals that came from his daughter.

0-o-0-o-0

The next day, training was resumed, plus a few people extra, and the Jounin had been chosen to test some of the new comers who were said to be Jounin skill, and boy did Kakashi ever feel sorry for the others.

Asuma elbowed Kakashi in the ribs to get his attention. "Those three right there-" He pointed his finger at Kiya, Siya, and Kibou who were playing around… well two were. "-they act a lot like your previous team."

Kakashi glanced over and indeed they did act like them. Kibou was clinging to Kiya, who was brooding over something while Siya bounced around in the background. Behind them, on a large boulder, Kage sat with Riritsuku in his lap, who looked out at everyone. Oni and Kumori had teamed up and decided to annoy the fuck out of Koi, but it wasn't exactly working. Karu was busy chasing his sister for his last rubber band which she so graciously pulled out of his hair, while Chibi laughed at the antics of it all.

Kurenai clapped her hands, getting everyone to stop. "Okay, now Hokage-sama has requested that we test you all to see if you are Jounin material. All…eleven of you- wait. I see only ten people here."

"You're forgetting me." Came the small squeak from Kage's lap. And there was Riritsuku, raising her hand and gazing determinedly at the other Jounin. "I'm to be tested too. It's on the paper the old lady gave you. Riritsuku."

Kurenai laughed, throwing her hand through her hair. "Come on little child, this is a grown up's game. No little kids allowed, and certainly don't give if your parents say you're the strongest."

"Actually," Riritsuku hissed. "I'm the weakest." She admitted, folding her arms across her chest.

The lady Jounin looked to Kage. "She can only go through with this if I get consent from both parents."

"I'm fine with it. She's chosen what she's wanted to do since she could walk." Kage said, ruffling the tiny girls hair.

"And her mother?"

"I'm down with it." Oni spoke up, causing everyone but Kakashi to look to him. "My baby's gonna kick some ass though." He cheered, jumping up on top of the boulder and taking Riritsuku into his arms, who squealed and hugged her mother.

Kurenai sighed, ignoring the fact that she'd lost the battle. "Okay, well, the first one we are going to test is Akayume no Kumori."

Kumori jumped up from his seat in the grass, cheering and dancing around in circles. "I'm first! Yippee! I'm finally first! Take that Kage!" He pointed a finger at his twin, a smirk on his face.

Kage sighed and cradled his head in his hand. "Of course, moron. Just go."

The twin huffed and turned to face his competitor. A man with bandages laced over his nose was there in front of him. "The name's Kotetsu." He held a hand out for the raven to shake which he gladly took.

"Ne, I'm sure you already know my name. So can we start?" He asked eagerly, awaiting when he would get to fight.

"Hai."

After the affirmative, both jumped to either side of the cleared area, Kotetsu pulling out a kunai while Kumori stood up with a smile shining on his face. This pissed Kotetsu off, was the onyx eyed boy not taking him seriously? How the hell did they get this anyways? These people randomly show up out of nowhere and what? They get treated like fucking royalty.

Kotetsu charged, and at the last split second, when the kunai was about to pierce Kumori's right arm, he moved. It wasn't a simple move to the side, no it was a move to the other side where Kotetsu originally stood. But something was glinting in his hand… was that? Kotetsu's hair suddenly caught in his vision and it was true, Kumori had a hold of his headband. Shit. He didn't even notice until he looked.

"Ne, ne, Koi, wouldn't it look great on me?" Kumori asked, looking over to the green eyed man who was watching intently, and holding the headband, which he'd now tied around his wrists, above his head and wiggled his hips suggestively. And it took all of Koi's might to not jump over there and ravish what was rightfully his, though that didn't stop the blood from dripping down his nose.

Kumori grinned, but turned his attention back to the situation at hand. He untied the headband and threw it back to Kotetsu, hitting the shinobi square in the head. "Oi, next time, pay attention numb-nut." He playfully teased, getting into an unfamiliar fighting stance. "Now bring it, seriously."

Kotetsu smirked and charged once again, invisible wires strapped to his kunai. If he could pin the raven down to the ground, or a tree, it would be over. And so, with that thought in mind, he threw the sharp shuriken and kunai at him, but something totally unexpected came out of nowhere. Kumori was now holding a shuriken that was as big as he was. He held it in front of him and it cut the wires before they could even touch him. What's worse? There were two. One for each hand.

"Ne, didn't I say seriously?" He asked, starting to spin the shuriken rapidly in his hands. And then he threw them, and they came whirling at Kotetsu, but he wasn't moving. Just as suddenly, Kumori was right in front of him, holding the shuriken in his hands once more. His face was centimeters from Kotetsu's. "I win." Came the cheery reply as said winner pranced off to go sit with everyone else. "Ne, it's been so long since I've used those old toys. My arms aren't used to it." The Akayume groaned, rotating his arm and trying to work out the cramps in his muscles.

Kurenai finally tore her eyes away from the scene where Kumori could have ripped Kotetsu to shreds to the sheet in her hands. "Okay, then we have… Ah, Akayume-Uchiha Riritsuku."

Riritsuku smiled devilishly and she jumped down and faced her opponent. "Better fight me seriously." Asuma spoke, pulling out his knuckle blades. "I won't go easy on you."

"I don't plan on it." The small girl retorted, awaiting the signal.

"Begin."

Neither moved for about two minutes, just staring at each other, just staring into each other's eyes. And at three minutes on the spot, Riritsuku's eyes flickered red with the Mangekyou Sharingan and Asuma was now floating in a totally empty lake, strapped to a raft. "You should know better than to look at an Uchiha's eyes." The eerie voice flitted from nowhere. "Or were you so bent up on beating a little kid that you forgot?" The voice echoed all around him, he couldn't tell where it was coming from until he saw a black fox step out of the surrounding woods. "Tell your lady friend if she hurts my mother, there will be consequences. Now, give up or I'll let you starve for seventy-two hours. I'd do it. All you have to do is say, I give up. And it'll all be over, meanwhile you might want to be weary of the termites on there, and the carnivorous lake fish."

Asuma was dreading this already, he hadn't eaten anything in the past twenty hours, so this… this was pointless. If he wasn't strapped down, he could paddle to the shore, but he was. "I give up."

The black fox smirked and released the genjutsu.

"Yippee! I beat Asuma-kun!" The small girl cheered, going over to her mother and jumping on him, who was sitting in her father's lap. "Did you see me?"

0-o-0-o-0

By the end of the day, each of the eleven trainees had a headband with them. Kibou smiled and wandered into the woods, completely oblivious to someone following him. He found a clearing and spotted a small lake. He gasped and ran to look at it. He kneeled down and looked at his reflection. It was then he spotted the figure following him, he whipped around to be staring into one blue eye that was so dark it looked black almost. "K-Kakashi-kun, don't do that!" He playfully shoved the other man. "You gave me a mini-heart attack."

Kakashi's eye turned upwards as if in a smile. "That was pretty impressive out there."

Kibou grinned. "Yeah, I showed that Anko woman who to call cute!" He held his fist up in a mock fight.

"Yes, no one would have thought that you'd use a bow and arrow. It even surprised me."

"Hey, I'm not some weakling like most people think. I hold up a nice fight when I want to." He pouted, pulling his knees up and putting his head down. "I get really angry when people do that."

Kakashi sat next to his sensei's son. "What?"

"Think I'm weak and pass me by. It's really frustrating. I'm apparently too cute for anyone. Girls see me as a best friends, not like I'd want them anyways, and the guys see me as a weakling that's too petty to deal with: a spoiled rich kid who doesn't know how to fight. It makes me want to scream my head off and- and!" He vented, grabbing a pebble and chucking it out into the water out of frustration. "And then people who don't think I'm weak make fun of me. What use is the power of light? Oh, so I couldn't suck the life right out of them? I get so jealous when I see people always trying to go after my sisters or brother. I- I- I just want to disappear sometimes."

Kakashi stayed silent through the boy's entire rant, listening actively to what the younger was saying. "Are you sure there isn't someone who doesn't do that? Someone who sees a strong person when they walk by you? Someone, who thinks your cute, but also a brave fighter? Someone who thinks you're not a spoiled rich kid? Someone who fears you in a part of them for your usage of the light? Someone who doesn't like your face when you get so sad from being jealous? Someone who doesn't want you to disappear?" With each question, Kakashi's face got closer to Kibou's, and they were now only millimeters apart. "Someone- Someone who- who…" Kakashi, the famous Copy Ninja, was at a loss for words as he was now facing his desire.

"Who what?" A red tint was radiating off of the blonde's flushed face. His deep onyx eyes darting around the other's face, looking for anything, but for what? His heart was feeling like it would burst out of his chest any moment now, and his breathing was ragged.

"…who decided you're something who needs love, and wants to give it to you. Someone who wants the light you control, to radiate from you every second of the day." Closer and closer, now they couldn't move any closer or they would touch.

"K-Kakashi-kun…" Careful fingers slowly pulled the silver haired mans head band up and gripped the edge of the mask, slowly pulling it down, revealing the smooth pale skin. 

"Kibou-chan." And then Kakashi took that leap of faith and pressed their lips together, a sweet, passionate brush of lips, slowly broken as the elder pulled away. He looked at the blonde who was as still as a stone, yet had an iron grip on his sleeves that were attached to the hands that found their way to his face. His thumbs graced over the smooth cheeks, feeling like velvet against his calloused fingers.

Kakashi went to retract his hands but was stopped by the other boy, who held onto his sleeves tighter and prevented him from doing so. "N-no." The silver haired man looked at the younger as he crawled carefully into his lap, released his sleeves, and wrapped his arms around his torso. "Please. Please, just hold me." The whimper was so low, Kakashi thought he was hearing things at first, but understood a moment after.

The plea went noticed and he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, like forming a shield from the outside.

Kibou glanced up and was met with Kakashi's sparkling mismatched eyes as a smile was on his face. The kitsune grinned at this, and could feel the rumble of Kakashi's chest as he started a deep chuckled, that seemed contagious as Kibou started to laugh as well.

Kakashi pulled the blonde closer as they continued laughing and nuzzled his hair, inhaling the smell.

0-o-0-o-0

Kibou walked into the apartment that he and his sister's had rented out for their stay here, a grin on his face as he plopped down on the couch right in between his triplets.

Siya glanced over to her fellow blonde and sighed peacefully. "Seems like someone had a good time. Ne, Kiya, don't you think so too?"

Kiya nodded, getting up and walking into the kitchen to grab a snack. "I think he had a good time with a certain student of Tousan. Ne, Siya, don't you think so too?" Kiya teased.

The blonde female snickered. "I think the certain student was a guy by the name of Ka-"

"-ka-"

"-shi." They both teased back and forth, watching Kibou's face go up in flames. "But don't worry, Tousan will just have an easier time kicking his ass if he hurts you."

The male sighed, resting his head in his hands. This was why he hated having more sisters than brothers.

**Leo Vulpes:** So, how'd you enjoy the 7th chapter?

**Sasori:** Boring

**Shukaku:** What are you getting at in here?

**Leo Vulpes:** Shut-up, both of you! I was asking my dear readers and future reviewers -hint hint-. So tell me what you thought.

**Sasori:** I thought it was a load of shit

**Leo Vulpes:** Oh hush, just because it doesn't have you and Shu fucking like bunnies, you're pissed

**Sasori:** Damn straight

**Shukaku:** Interesting to say the least.

**Leo Vulpes:** Thanks, now readers, click the little purple button and tell me what you thought!


	8. Chapter 8: The Return Part II

**Leo Vulpes:** Okay, so I've had some leagal disputes, and I had to release Sasori and Shukaku. It was under the pretense that: **(Spoiler)** They don't exist anymore. I said screw it and have successfully rescued my co-hosts.

**Sasori:** Oh joy -sarcasm-

**Shukaku:** Hey, at least she was decent enough to let us have our own room here.

**Leo Vulpes:** Yeah, so bow down and apologize! -points to floor-

**Sasori:** Bite me... ow! Shukaku!

**Shukaku:** Yesh? -gives cute uke pout-

**Sasori:** Oh, you're getting it now. -licks lips-

**Leo Vulpes:** -holds out fluffy navy handcuffs, vibrator, and strawberry flavored lube- Here, Sasori, you can use these if I can take picutres and notes.

**Sasori:** -grabs items- Whatever

**Shukaku:** o.0 What!? You- you can't be serious!

**Leo Vulpes:** Enjoy this chapter while I suffer from a major nosebleed! Oh yeah the-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Wewt! (or Yu Yu Hakusho.)**

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 8

The Return Part II

0-o-0-o-0

Tsume had been so happy when her son returned, and Akamaru was happy as well. After all, if the one mission your master doesn't bring you because he's still learning to fight by himself, he ends up being presumed dead, wouldn't you be a very depressed dog? Akamaru was.

Hana immediately gulfed her brother- half brother, Kiba remembered- in a death grip hug, and then giving him a harsh noogie for scaring the wits out of them.

That night Kiba had gotten little sleep, despite Akamaru being curled up next to him- his mind kept flashing back to the revelation of his real family. Hana's dad and his dad weren't the same. Every time Kiba had asked about his dad when he was a kid, Tsume only told how she'd first met a man, and they had Hana. She wouldn't say anything after that. Did Tsume not know who Kiba's real dad was?

"Kiba!"

Kiba was snapped out of his musings by his mother screaming in his ear. "Yes Kaasan?"

Tsume grinned widely. "I finished making the bacon… want some?" The elder woman held out a plate of fried meat. The younger nodded and soon found himself eating slower than usual.

"Where's Hana?"

Tsume glanced over to her son. "She's on a mission… why?"

"Nothing." Kiba went back to nibbling at his bacon, occasionally stopping eating fully for a whole minute or two. "Kaasan… who was my dad?"

Tsume smiled softly. "I met him when you grandfather had gone out on a mission-"

"Not Hana's father… my dad." Kiba clarified.

The woman's eyes narrowed in frustration. "You and Hana have the same father. I-"

"No." Kiba interrupted. "No we don't. I know we don't. Don't ask me how, I just know."

There it was the long, confrontational, pregnant pause of silence as neither Inuzuka ate, and Akamaru scampered off from the high tension. "I don't know who your dad was. It was a party, and some distant relatives came. There was beer, lots of beer, and I had had one too many to be conscious. I guess I met someone, and he might have been drunk or not too, but all I know is that after a couple of weeks, I found out I was pregnant, and Hana's dad had been away on a month mission, so it couldn't be his child. When his teammates came back and told me he was dead, I didn't know whether to feel relieved or sad. Sad because I'd lost my husband and the man who was going to raise my children, or relieved because I wouldn't have to tell him that you weren't his. I never told Hana- I honestly don't think it would matter, she'd still see you as her little, annoying brother." Tsume admitted, getting up from the table and walking towards the kitchen. "But regardless of who your father's were, you're both my children."

0-o-0-o-0

First thing when Shino had gotten home, everyone in his clan began staring at him, like he was breaking some unwritten rule by not wearing the trench coat, the damn sunglasses that hid his green eyes, or any of the 'normal attire'. Or maybe it was because the others could tell that there were kichikai beetles in him anymore. Everyone avoided him, like his skin was too hot to be near.

So here we have our favorite Aburame- excuse me, only Tora- training out in the woods, rapidly kicking a tree.

He stopped and looked at his hands, clenching them tight and sucking in a breath. It was starting to burn even himself, the heat. He wondered how long people from the Tora clan usually lived, and how did they deal with the fire?

"Shino-kun."

He turned around to be face to face with crystal blue eyes. "Kiya."

Kiya chuckled and then walked over to where he was just kicking the tree. "I can help." Shino gave her a look of question, which caused the raven to chuckle again. "I can help with the fire. But you have to give me something in return."

Shino looked down to his red palms, sweating from just being wrapped up. "Sure."

The raven giggled and then turned to the Tora. "There are three, ways, one of which you probably won't like. One, you can use the fire in a jutsu, and it goes away. Two, when you come near your life mate, it will die down, and if you get more intimate with them it stays down for about a week. And three, the one you won't like, you can masturbate or fuck some whore at least once a day, sometimes it may be more. Tora were a very intimate clan, and the children didn't gain the fire until they were about sixteen. It's these reasons that they didn't die from the fire." She explained, tracing where Shino's foot had indented the tree. She suddenly glanced up to him. "Now for what I want."

Shino gulped, the dark look on her face matched her and that was disturbing. "What do you want?"

Kiya grinned maliciously and walked over to Shino, tracing a finger on his jaw. "Oh, nothing much. Just, a teammate of yours that happens to look very delicious. She happens to have my eye right now, and I would deeply appreciate if you could, per say, lead her to me?"

"And how do you suppose we do that?"

Kiya smirked. "Oh, I already have it all planned out."

0-o-0-o-0

"Kazekage-sama." The words were spoken as a knock was heard.

Gaara looked up from his paper work to look at the door. "Come in."

A Jounin stuck his head in. "There are three Jounin from Konoha with a scroll for you."

"Let them in."

"Hai."

"Konichiwa Gaara-kun!" One squealed walking in, her ice blue hair tied up. A boy with cerulean hair that reached his thighs and another with brown hair that reached his mid-back walked in behind the girl, who was pulling a scroll out of her shirt that was tucked beneath her bra.

The ANBU stopped her. "One, have some decency, and two, that's Kazekage-sama." She spoke harshly.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at the ANBU. "Puh-lease. I need no decency in here. You're a girl, that's my brother, and the rest are gay. Trust me, I know these things. I live with plenty of them. Plus if anyone here were to do anything and I told my boyfriend, you'd never see tomorrow." She muttered the last part, setting the scroll on the desk in front of Gaara. "And I know Gaara personally. Therefore I have no reason to call him 'Kazekage-sama.' That just bugs me."

Gaara picked up the scroll, unsealing it and scanning over the text. "Matsuri, leave."

The ANBU grumbled a bit before sighing and leaving the four ninja in the room. "So what did you three come to talk to me about exactly?"

Karu sat down with a grumble. "We're supposed to stay here and keep the entire sand village company for one and a half months and then we're supposed to transport you and your brother and sister to Konoha. Kami-sama bless the old man. Yoko sure knows how to control things and keep them quiet quite well."

Gaara nodded." Very well, there are some spare rooms down the hall and to the right. Please, make yourself at home. Neji-san, stay, I need a word with you."

Karu and Usagi both waved goodbye to their friends, ducking out and going to find themselves some rooms.

The Hyuuga walked up to the desk, leaning over and pulling Gaara closer by the collar. "And what kinds of words do you need with me?"

The red head's eyes softened as he unhooked his collar from Neji's hands and walked around to face the Hyuuga. "I need your words." He spoke, wrapping his arms gently around Neji's waist and nuzzling into the taller man's chest.

Neji let the red head hug him as he ran his hand soothingly up and down Gaara's spine, tracing every single bone. "Then my words, they're yours."

0-o-0-o-0

"That woman- ugh! I can't stand her already! 'Have some decency' she says, yeah, and that shirt that showed her entire cleavage was modest. Che. I'm not saying that cleavage is bad, she was just showing too much there. I swear Karu, you see me about to beat the snot out of her, don't stop me!" Usagi ranted, flailing her arms about, not really caring that her brother wasn't listening to it all.

Karu sighed, waving his hand in a dismissive way. "Yeah, whatever Niichan." He said nonchalantly. He stopped in this motion as two certain sand ninja came into view. The elder one was yelling angrily at the younger one while the younger was being held up against the wall and suffocated. "Ah, well if it isn't Temari-chan and Kankuro-san."

Temari immediately dropped her brother who fell to the floor gasping. "Hello Karu-kun."

Usagi looked between the two. "You know her Niisan?"

"Hai. You might not know but we've met." He pointed to his hair tie that was still on her wrist. "I was the one who told them where to find Gaara when they were looking for him. You haven't met them because there simply was not enough time before we left. Niichan, meet Subaku no Kankuro and Temari, and you two, this is my twin sister Usagi." He introduced both sides, smiling peacefully. "Kankuro-san, Temari-chan, you might want to suggest to your brother that he keep Matsuri away from Usagi here or he'll be short one ANBU."

Usagi had stormed off at the mention of said ANBU, muttering about too much cleavage which greatly confused the sand nin. And then Temari suddenly remembered she was angry at Kankuro for leaving the toilet seat up, and he felt the hate waves so hard he ran off in a flash.

There was a long moment of silence before Temari finally spoke, holding out the rubber band that Karu had given her the other day. "Here."

Karu smirked gently taking a step closer to the woman, who was only just a few months younger. "No. Keep it, there might be a time when you need it."

"No, I can take care of myself." Temari protested.

"I'm sure you can." Karu replied, taking another step, causing Temari to back up right into a wall. "But what if someone does this, and you freeze up and can't get away?" He asked, taking her wrists and pinning them against the wall beside her head. "All you would have to do is channel energy into the hair band and I'd come to help."

The blonde's eyes darted every which way, refusing to meet his ice blue ones that were staring at her green-blue ones, waiting to capture them. And then she made a mistake and was caught.

Karu brought his lips to where her ear and jaw connected. "If I let go, are you going to run?" When Temari shook her head he slowly released her wrists, moving his hand down to hold her hips. He could feel her hands wrapping behind his neck. "I'm only here to protect you, and that will help me locate you if needed. Never. Be. Afraid. To call. Me." He whispered harshly against her skin.

"I won't." She replied shakily. "I promise I won't."

Karu chuckled softly. "Good." He released her and walked off finding himself a room in which he could stay for the two months.

0-o-0-o-0

Chibi scratched the back of his neck as he followed Hinata into the house. "Eh, thanks Hina-chan. But you really shouldn't do this if it'll get you in trouble with your father."

"It's no problem Chibi-kun." Hinata spoke, knocking on the wooden floor as she kneeled in front of the sliding paper door. "Just stay there for now."

"Yes." A deep voice.

Hinata slid the door open slowly, keeping Chibi just out of view from her father. "Tousan, I would like to request that a guest stay here four two to three months."

"Have I met this guest, or is it a teammate."

"No."

"Is he here?"

"Hai."

"Show him to me."

Hinata nodded, sliding the door open a little more to show Chibi who was also kneeled on the wooden floor.

Hiashi assessed the man, noting to ask about his odd green eyes. "Do you have a name?"

"It's Chibi, Hiashi-sama." Chibi respectively spoke.

"Your family name?"

Chibi pouted a bit, looking sadly to the floor. "I never knew my parents, no one did, but if I had to chose a name, I'd go by the name my adopted parents have. Uzumaki Chibi." He smiled brightly.

The name ruffled Hiashi's feathers a bit, but he soon calmed down. "Are you here in anyway to steal the Byakugan's secrets? Your eyes do look… odd."

"Tousan!" Hinata snapped but the green eyed man just laughed.

"It's okay Hina-chan. I get that a lot, so does Koi. It's not everyday you see bright green eyes. But answer his question, no. I have my own bloodline and seriously do not wish to have anyone elses." He replied.

Hiashi stared at him. He didn't like this fellow, and was willing to ask anything to prevent him from staying here. Something about his presence unnerved him greatly. "Do you have any intentions to woo my daughter? Or any other Hyuuga women?"

Chibi's face was one of surprise at the question. "No, I have a girlfriend who would kick my ass if I tried anything. I really love her and don't feel like losing her." He spoke, a picture of an ice blue haired kitsune popping up in his mind.

"Do you-"

Chibi slammed his hands on the ground, getting to his feet. "Listen here, I have no intentions of anything. I just need a place to stay, and Hina-chan here was nice enough to offer, so I took that offer." He stomped away, hearing Hinata apologize to her father and run after him. "I can't stand him." He told her truthfully.

Hinata nodded. "Neither can Niisan, but we all deal with him whether we want to or not. You said you had a bloodline, what is it?"

Chibi stopped, turning to look at the sky through a window. "I'm the last of the Forest Neko. There was a great band of us that shared the great forest with the Wolves and we were highly regarded as royalty. Our bloodline was healing, but my family specialty, it was seduction. I have the ability to make any one focus solely on me or fall in love with me. I don't like it because there are times that Usagi or Karu think I'm using it on others, or on Usagi, but I only use it in fights to trick the enemy. I really don't want to hurt her, Usagi, because one day, I'm going to ask her to marry me." He turned and grinned at the younger neko.

Hinata smiled back leading him to an extra room that was fully furnished. "I think that's sweet. But if you don't mind me asking, how old are you all?"

Chibi sat on the bed and leaned back. "Well, me, Usagi, Karu, Kage, Kumori, and Koi are all Itachi's age, and Oni is Naru-chan's age. Kiya, Siya, Kibou and Kyuubi are all Itachi's age as well. Yoru is the same age as Kakashi because him and Obito were teammates. And Kushina is only a few years younger than Minato. Yoko, no one knows how old he is, only that it's over five hundred, possibly more." He explained.

The Hyuuga smiled. "Well, I'll leave you alone for now."

"Alright, you do that Hina-chan."

0-o-0-o-0

Naruto opened the window silently, making sure to shut before a draft floated in. He was watched by a pair of cobalt eyes that belonged to a smirking face. He was pulled down onto a large bed by strong pale arms and could feel the other one lay right behind him, fitting perfectly like a puzzle. "Naru-chan." The voice whispered, nuzzling into his hair.

Naruto flipped over and the other laid down, while the blonde rested his head and arm on the broad chest, with a pale arm over his shoulder and resting on his back. He wrapped his leg around a pale one and sighed. "Sasuke."

Just the sound of their voices let the other know that this was theirs, and only theirs. No one could share in this, the newly added necklace with an onyx stone to Sasuke's wardrobe was proof of this, and the newly added blue topaz necklace to Naruto's wardrobe was also proof.

"So Oni, Kage, Riritsuku, Kumori, and Koi are living here?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. It's the first time in so long that there's been a girl in this house." He answered with a slight chuckle.

Naruto grinned, snuggling more into the embrace. "Did you hear she's a Jounin?"

"Oh really? Well, I'm sure at that age if we had known our true heritage we could have been too." Sasuke replied silently thanking the simple times they had together. "So I heard that Oni had wanted to stay at your place?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yeah, he says he wants to see both cousins' houses. I'll show him, but I won't let him stay the night. I mean, what would happen if he woke up in the middle of the night to find me not there. Then he'd come rushing to you asking where the hell I am, only to see me with you."

"That would be hard to explain to everyone who would hear him screech- all of Konoha. But it would make him, Kage, Kumori, and Koi feel better about themselves here. After all, Kage told me that someone had decided it would be a good idea to insult the way they raise Riritsuku, and Oni almost got in a fist fight with the old lady." Sasuke spoke, using his free hand to stroke at Naruto's golden locks.

Said blonde yawned loudly. "Yeah, that sounds like Oni."

* * *

**The author is too busy having a nosebleed, taking notes, and getting some photo-art in order to talk to you. So I, Teh Random Voice, shall do it for her! Please reveiw, and she will give you... something. I have no clue what. -.-**


	9. Chapter 9: On The Way Out

**Leo Vulpes:** w00t! It's another chapter of My Other Life! I'm so glad I got this up here! -babbles on and on and on and on...-

**Sasori:** -.-'

**Shukaku:** -plugging ears-

**Leo Vulpes:** -still babbling!-

**Sasori:** -.-'''

**Shukaku:** -plugging ears still with tears streaming down face-

**Leo Vulpes:** -babbling still!- and I was just like-

**Sasori:** Damnit, will you shut up!?

**Leo Vulpes:** Geez, someone's Mr. Pissypants today.

**Sasori:** Shut-up you damn fox...

**Leo Vulpes:** Aw, is little Saso angry because Shukaku deprived him of sex? Hm?

**Sasori:** Do you want to die?

**Leo Vulpes:** I'll get back to you after I do something, -does something- and give the-

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto about as much as I own myself... none at all!**

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 9

On the Way Out

0-o-0-o-0

"No, it's really not so bad." Naruto said, pointing a pair of chopsticks at Riritsuku with a piece of sushi on them. "Try it."

Riritsuku glanced up, her mother and father had been called for a meeting of some sort and Naruto was taking care of her while they were gone. "It looks nasty."

Naruto pouted. "But Riri-chan, it's not! It's delicious."

Riritsuku glanced at her mother's cousin. "Then you eat it."

The blonde blanched and gave off a look of stupidity. "Uh… erm… I've never actually eaten it, but Sasuke eats it all the time. So does his brother and mother. Your dad eats it all the time, so a part of you must like it… right?"

"Fine." The toddler Jounin grabbed the chopsticks and popped the entire piece into her mouth. After about 20 seconds, she looked to her caretaker and grinned widely. "Ne, it's so good Naru-niichan!" She squealed, holding a piece up to his face. "Try it."

Naruto sighed and took a bite, immediately grabbing a napkin and spitting it out. "I guess it's something foxes don't like. I mean, I've never seen your mother or your grandmother eat that. But you're odd, mainly form wolves, but you're a fox… interesting." He laughed, setting it down and calling over a waitress who scowled at both of them. She knew them, the child was being raised by gay parents and the Kyuubi container.

"Can I help you?" She spat, eager to get this over with.

Naruto nodded. "Can we have a doggy bag so we can take the rest home?"

The lady scoffed and trotted off.

"Ne, Naru-niichan, why do people not like you?" Riritsuku asked.

Naruto's eyes softened. "Because they think I'm the container of Baasan. And they think I am Baasan, and they believe Baasan was evil."

"Here." The lady dropped the Styrofoam boxes on the table and collected the money that had been set out.

The blonde scooped all the fish into the box, closing it up and getting up. "Come on Riri-chan." He held out his hand which the four going on five year old grabbed and they walked out.

"There you are Naruto! I've been wondering where you've been." A large booming voice sounded. The fox duo turned around to see Chouji walking towards them. "Hey, Hokage-sama wanted to see you."

The kitsune nodded. "Okay, hey Chouji, could you take her to Sasuke for me."

"Nope. Sasuke got called in earlier."

"Oh, well, then just bring her to the Uchiha mansion. The person who opens the door knows what to do with her." He said, detaching Riritsuku from his leg. "Go on. Riri-chan, this is my friend Chouji. Chouji this is Riritsuku, the youngest Jounin alive." He introduced them. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be off!" He yipped, disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

0-o-0-o-0

"Brat, we've been waiting." The Hokage spoke, kicking herself off the wall when her favorite, though she'd never say it out loud, blonde ninja walked into view. "Come on. You're going to be in front of many of the council."

Naruto began to shake. "Why?"

Tsunade looked over her shoulder to the opposite blonde and smiled. "I'm appointing you as the next Hokage." She opened the doors and drug Naruto in, shutting them behind him.

The whiskered teen shivered under the watchful gaze of the five council members, and he didn't fail to notice the four Jounin set up in the room. This is how much they didn't trust him, they needed four Jounin just in case. Of these Jounin he could see Sasuke, Oni, Kage, and one other that he did not know.

"Take a seat Uzumaki-san." The middle one spoke, and so he did. "We understand that Tsunade requests-"

"-Not request, demand." Tsunade cut in.

"-that you become Hokage in her place." He went on as if Tsunade didn't just interrupt him. "But we have some doubts about this. One, it was heard by many that you only wanted to become Hokage for recognition. Do you have any way to defend yourself?"

Naruto nodded, not meeting the piercing eyes of the council. "Hai. I did at first, because no one paid attention to me. But as time went on, my friends became family. I saw how others were treated, like in one country, they treated the sick patients as experiments. I couldn't complete that mission because I became ill in the middle, but I can say the sights made my stomach churn and I told myself and teammates that when I became Hokage I wouldn't let anything like that happen. There was one country, that sacrificed their children as warriors and forced the women to reproduce against their will. I told myself that I would never force any such thing one my people if I became Hokage. And other such things like that happened, and then I thought about myself. If I became Hokage, I'd make sure that the past Hokages' dying wishes were granted, all except the fourth."

The council members made sure to note that last statement. "Two, you have done reckless things to the village, can you defend yourself?"

"Hai, all I wanted was attention then, but after the paintings on the faces, I stopped."

"Three, the records show that because of you, a ward was forced upon Uchiha Mikoto, can you explain why?"

"Sort of. All I was doing was training with her. She was a great teacher and many disapproved of it, so in order to keep me away, they placed the ward." Naruto was beginning to get very pissed off at the council, they were prying to far into his personal life.

"And four, you spent over half your time as a shinobi of Konoha trying to track down Uchiha Sasuke, how can we trust you to not run off at the first sign of someone leaving?"

Naruto was about to bust a vein. "I ran after Sasuke-san because he was like a brother to me. I trained, and completed my missions and duties as I tried to find him."

"Very well, we will consider all that you've said and we'll-"

"No!" The elder woman of the council stood up and slammed her hands on the table and Naruto kept his gaze down. "No we will not! This- this thing cannot become Hokage. Did you not hear what he said, he will complete all the past Hokages' dying wishes except the fourth because he's the Kyuubi and the Kyuubi obviously seeks revenge on the one who sealed it. It's been playing us all along. This demon cannot become Hokage." She shouted, pointing her long bony finger at Naruto. Her shouting had been so loud no one could hear the low, disapproving growls from three of the four Jounin.

Naruto sighed. "I'll tell you why I will not complete the fourth's wish-" He snapped his gaze up and locked eyes with the council. "Because the village, even you, the council broke it a long time ago! The Yondaime's dying wish was that the container for the Kyuubi be treated as a hero, have I been? No, I've been treated like the damn plague!"

The elder woman locked her eyes on the blonde. "How can you know that? No one has ever told you anything, and you have no right to expect better for a demon like you!" She spat.

"I found out because I look at the files of people I know in my spare time. I read mainly things I already know, but one day, I pulled out his file. You want to know what else I found out, he's my fucking father! Did anyone, anyone, ever tell me that? I grew up thinking I was put in the world, not born, because no thought to tell me: "Hey, you had parents, you're no different.""

"How do we even know if your strong enough?" One of the elder men finally spoke up, standing beside the woman.

Tsunade scoffed. "Because that brat can beat me even. Right now, without using the Kyuubi's chakra, he could kick my ass."

"And I could beat the fourth too." Naruto added.

Another council member scoffed and stood up beside the other two, so it was just a young woman and the eldest out of all of them that calmly stayed seated. "And who could account for that, has anyone seen you?"

Naruto growled. "I'll let you meet the one person who I can't beat, he'll vogue for me." He bit out, biting his thumb and making the kanji for fox in blood before doing the necessary hand seals and performing the summoning jutsu, but no one felt any chakra come from it.

There was a large poof of smoke and as it cleared the everyone could see a man with deep tan skin, ruby red hair and cobalt eyes. "Kit, why the hell did you call me here? I'm not supposed to be here till next week…. And I was enjoying a cup of hot cocoa with Miko-chan!" He growled at first to Naruto, but then whinned.

"I'm sorry, b-but please tell them I can so beat Tousan!" He shouted, pointing the three standing council members.

Yoko glanced over and smirked. "Ah yes, If I don't remember correctly: Sohma-kun's the old geezer, Ju-chan is the old woman, and Kuraku-kun is the other. The old man with the long white beard sitting in the middle is… Tokaji-san, and the young woman is Nyu-chan."

Sohma scowled. "And who are you?"

"Me?" Yoko pointed innocently to himself. "Oh, I'm Naru-chan's grandparent. Now, I know for a fact that my Naru-chan here can beat his old man."

"Good, now what's your name?" Ju asked, still trying every method to keep Naruto from becoming Hokage.

Yoko just chuckled loudly. "Oh, in about… a week or more, you'll know. Besides, can't be having Naru-chan here become Hokage just yet, then he wouldn't get to participate in a little upcoming event!" He yipped, suddenly disappearing in a puff of smoke.

0-o-0-o-0

Mikoto yawned as she poured herself some coffee, those late nights having to direct all the bone headed people who were in charge of building the arena was taking it's toll if the Uchiha was tired at six in the evening.

She sat down and began to sip tenderly at the beverage, thinking of how empty the house was getting: First Naruto, his friends, and his siblings had left. Then Genkai had taken her crew of Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara. Kurama, Hiei, and Yukina had left, taking Meka and Taro with them. Kushina and Minato had gone on vacation for a little with Kitsune, Tsuki, Leo, and Akita. Yoru and Obito had gone somewhere. And Itachi and Kyuubi had taken Takala somewhere too.

It had been a lonely month and a half so far, but she knew she'd be seeing them in a week.

A sudden poof of smoke startled Mikoto as she yipped loudly and threw her hot coffee at the smoke. When it made a loud yowling sound, she ran off to get some cool towels to help her friend. "Ah, I'm sorry Yoko-kun." She apologized, handing the older man the towel, so he could dab his face off. "So where were you anyways?"

Yoko set down the towel and took himself a seat at the table. "Ah, well, the kit summoned me there to talk to the old geezer council – and damn am I glad I never age – about letting him be Hokage. It seems they tried everything to stop it, but I think after this is all said and done, he's going to be Hokage in one hand and King in the other." He explained.

"So you really think Naru-chan will win?"

"Of course. He's the world's best bet."

0-o-0-o-0

Naruto flopped down on the bed with a sigh, enjoying the feel of the soft silk sheets against his skin. Well, he _was_ enjoying the feeling until a certain Uchiha pounced on him. They rolled around a little, Naruto giggling as Sasuke nipped, licked, and touched here and there.

Somehow, Sasuke wound up above Naruto, pinning him down and marking his neck. The blonde moaned and writhed as he felt the cool tongue slither around on his skin. He desperately grasped at the Uchiha's shirt, trying to rid of the offending clothing that hid the pale chest of his beloved.

Sasuke saw this and helped the blonde in his efforts, and saving himself some trouble as well by taking off Naruto's shirt. He laid his body over the kitsune's, the feeling of skin against skin driving his senses wild as he ground his hips into the other's hips.

"Pants… off." The blonde demanded through his pants, tugging at the raven's pants and trying to kick off his own. His lover responded by grabbing a kunai and shredding the blonde's off and hurriedly taking his own off in a flurry, taking the boxers off along with them.

Sasuke trailed nips, kisses, and hickeys down the blonde's chest, not missing how he arched into his touch. The raven's pale hands traveled down slim hips and set the Uzumaki's senses on fire at the touch.

"'Ske, more, please more." He begged, wanting the raven to touch him more.

Sasuke moved back up to the blonde's lips and kissed them softly, taking the lube from the bedside dresser and coating his member with a generous layer. "Whatever you say Naru-chan." He murmured against the swollen lips. He lifted the tan legs onto his shoulders, pressing the tip to Naruto's entrance.

Naruto groaned and wiggled at the suspense. "Sasuke, don't- don't tease m- ahhhh!!" He screamed in ecstasy as the raven suddenly plunged fully inside him.

Said Uchiha smirked. "You were saying Naru-chan?" He grunted out, resisting the urge to just outright fuck the blonde senseless, though that was probably going to happen anyways.

The whiskered teen whimpered and tried to get the wolf to move, but this wasn't cutting it and Sasuke wanted him to beg, which wasn't going to happen. "Teme." He hissed to his secret lover.

Said teme leaned down and nuzzled the kitsune's cheek. "Hn, dobe." And then he started to move, slowly but surely he brought the blonde from words and half-completed sentences to moans and whimpers.

The sound of skin slapping against skin was made throughout the room, Naruto screaming loudly as Sasuke hit his prostate, the raven grunting and whispering sweet nothings into his lover's ear, both proving their love for the other. Claims of love were made through marking the other's skin.

"SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he came, said raven grunting as he came within his kitsune love.

Both satisfied, Sasuke gently pulled out of his dobe before collapsing beside him, pulling the shorter man close to his chest, laying butterfly kisses on his neck juncture.

"I wanna tell people."

The random comment caused Sasuke to turn Naruto around the face him. "Naruto, I want to too, but this would hurt your chances of becoming Hokage. Turning the 'only' Uchiha gay is not a good thing and go over well with the coun-" He was cut off by a simple kiss on the lips form Naruto.

"I don't give a fuck. Being Hokage is nothing compared to being King of the demon realm!" He exclaimed softly, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde's antics. "You really think you'll win?"

"Of coarse I will!"

Sasuke nuzzled the blonde's ear gently. "I love you so much. I love how you can look up and see the good side of every situation. I love how you just glow every single day. I love how you make friends so quickly. I love how you make me jealous of everything you are. I just love you."

Naruto placed a kiss on the Uchiha's forehead. "And I love you and how you love me."

**Leo Vulpes:** Okay, so I finally did my second lemon ever! Wewt! I know it was fluffy at the end, but I had to get my point across about how much Sasuke loves him! I mean, I barely have anything in there that doesn't include that, so I put this!

**Sasori:** Shut-up!

**Leo Vulpes:** No. Anyways, but that guest appearance of Yoko comes in handy later!

**Sasori:** -looks around- Where's Shu?

**Leo Vulpes:** That's what I did earlier! -pushes open door to Sasori and Shukaku's bedroom- -reveals bound, gagged, and stripped Shukaku with lots of 'fun' toys around him-

**Shukaku:** -muffled noises-

**Leo Vulpes:** And there's already a vibrator up his ass for you! -smiles-

**Sasori:** -realizes muffled noises are muffled moans- Thanks Leo, I'll take pictures and give them to you.

**Leo Vulpes:** That's all I ask. Now, review my loves and you shall be rewarded with another chapter! And don't forget to check out the new chapter of Canidae!


	10. Chapter 10: Yoko's Past

**Leo Vulpes:** M'kay, now, you better review at the end of this chapter because guess what? I'm slacking off in my work to type this up and get it to you! I should be annotating Aesop's Fables (fabulous book with loads of smart ass comments, foxes, wolves, dogs, and cuss words like ass (donkey) and cock (rooster) X3).

**Sasori:** Of course you would read that. -.-'

**Leo Vulpes:** -takes picture's from Sasori's hands- But- But- But- I love this book! I remember the children's book with a few tales in it and I was madly in love with it from then on out! My fave one is The Fox and The Grapes. So beautiful! -sparkles in eyes-

**Shukaku:** That's it! I'm taking a paid vacation from this madness! -rubbing sore ass-

**Sasori:** What!? D:

**Shukaku:** -glares- Oh don't worry, you're coming too. -Drags Sasori out door-

**Leo Vulpes:** Don't be surprised when you returned and I have replacements! -waves them off- Now for the-

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto like I pay Sasori and Shukaku for their hosting job... which I don't... Hey! Wait! I don't pay them, so how are they getting a paid vacation!... Oh teh noes! My secret stash of wads of cash! (teehee that rhymes! X3)**

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 10

Yoko's Past

0-o-0-o-0

Training had been hard at first with the teams.

Kiba, Shino, and Hinata had to get away from their sensei in order to train at all, which had left Kurenai to her own devices.

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi had to get away from the public area. And by the way, Sasuke and Naruto still hadn't come out of the little closet, but they were still thinking about it.

Ino and Shikamaru had to ditch not only their sensei, but Chouji too. This made Chouji's attitude spiral down, he felt like he had as a little kid, left out of everything. Asuma had shrugged and accepted the fact that his students were grown-up now, and probably stronger than he was. But Ino and Shikamaru had thrown an all you can eat buffet for Chouji as an apology and a way of saying 'we did not ditch you, we just have secrets' in a totally silent kind of way, and the rotund boy understood.

Neji was being closed in on, his sensei and two teammates wouldn't leave him alone as to where he'd gone off every single day.

Gaara, Kankuro and Temari were having trouble getting away from the ANBU guards that Tsunade had set them up with when they came about a week ago.

Iruka had slacked off some on his teaching to go train, and Tsunade was now keeping a close eye on him.

Families were sometimes worse, and sometimes better.

Tsume wouldn't leave Kiba alone, she kept asking him how he knew that him and Hana didn't have the same father, and when Hana came in, Kiba would leave and go train, which made Tsume think she'd done something wrong and that Kiba didn't like Hana anymore. But Kiba was just using this opportunity of when his mother wouldn't pry him for info to go train.

The Aburame clan kept their distance from Shino, and he couldn't help but long for at least one of them to treat him like normal again, for his 'father' to treat him like a son and take him out drinking once again like they had before.

Hiashi hadn't left Hinata alone for one moment with Chibi, though she normally snuck out of her room to go talk with the other Neko, having no one else to do so with because Neji had still been in Suna at the time. And her father wouldn't let her go for training as easily when he found out from Kurenai that she hadn't seen the trio in a while.

Sasuke and Naruto were fine, only having Tsunade breathing down their necks at seeing how close they acted with the newcomers whom she was still weary about.

Sakura was heart broken at the fact that her 'parents' hadn't said anything about her being gone and had cried her eyes out, Ino and Ino's mother helping her even though the older woman had no clue as to why she was crying.

Ino had gotten off better with her mother and was glad that her mother didn't think any less of her. Especially when Ino had asked her father about it and he'd told her the truth and told her that yes, her mother did know that Ino wasn't hers but didn't care because she wasn't able to bear children of her own.

Shikamaru was as normal as ever and still even had shougi matches with Asuma in his spare time, and they'd even had a mini-tournament with Shika's dad included.

It was tough.

0-o-0-o-0

Shizune ran frantically inside the room when she heard the loud thump on the ground. Rushing in she fell to her knees once again, and there was Tsunade on the floor, once again, from falling out of her chair.

"Hehe, clumsy me." Tsunade chided, sitting back up and resting her hand on the desk. "It's so weird. I sent them on a simple mission, and they were gone longer than normal, then they come back totally different, like their someone else. But I've put up jutsu barriers in here and called them each in here at least once and none of them were genjutsu. It's like… like…"

"Excuse me," A Jounin said from the doorway. "Tsunade-sama, there are two people down there that wish to see you, one goes by Yoko and the other claims to be Uchiha Mikoto." He spoke wearily as if the wrong words could cause the Hokage to send him flying through the wall or window.

Tsunade whipped out two folders quicker than you can say 'sassafras'. "Well, what are you doing then, let them in. Right away."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Tsunade waited patiently as Shizune took a stand beside her and then the two figures walked in. "Y-you two!" She exclaimed, pointing at them both.

"You know them?" Shizune asked the blonde as she gaped at the red head man and the raven woman.

Tsunade held her head in her hand as she flipped open the files on her desk and pointed at the pictures. "That man, he- he- was seen about a week before the Kyuubi attacked, though why it was under Naruto's folder I don't know. He's also the man who was summoned by Naruto in the meeting last week. And her, she- she looks exactly like Sasuke's mother did a long time ago." She pointed to the two pictures, one of the red head ordering a bowl of ramen with a little red head toddler sitting beside him, and one of the raven holding a baby Sasuke with a toddler Itachi sitting on his father's shoulders.

Mikoto smiled and bowed. "Ah yes, you must be the new Hokage. Much better than the Sandaime in every aspect, including personality. I am indeed Sasuke's mother."

Yoko did no such thing as he felt that he didn't need to. "Ah, such a good thing seeing you again Tsunade-hime." He grinned. "And, I was indeed in Konoha a week before the incident that caused bad blood with my son, your village, and my realm. I am the Kyuubi no Yoko." In a flash they both release their tails and ears. "And do we have a story to tell you."

0-o-0-o-0

Oni looked up suddenly from his meal and gulped. "Oh shit."

Kage wrapped his arms around his lover from behind and nuzzled behind his ear. "What?"

"Baasan's here. And that means everyone else isn't far behind." He answered. "That's good in a sense. Riritsuku won't be alone in the academy, I still can't believe she wanted to go back there."

"Koishii, she wanted to be with kids her own age and have fun instead of going on missions and being ridiculed as a joke. But as for everyone else, I doubt everything will be sane again." He spoke calmly against his husbands neck, ignoring the giggles as Koi chased Kumori down a random hallway behind him. "As if it ever were." He chuckled, releasing the red head and going to pick up his baby from the academy.

0-o-0-o-0

Tsunade could only down her sake quicker, as Shizune had fainted long ago as the two elders had been talking. "So- so why exactly are you here?"

This is where Yoko's pleasant childish face was replaced with that of a wise, older man who'd seen many years. "We're building the arena right outside of Konoha and we wish to assure you that if any harm comes to your people from my people, or vise versa, they will be punished severely. But as for now," His pleasant face returned. "we're going to be supervising the building and we're here to see family!" He chimed brightly.

"So who else is here now?" Tsunade asked.

Mikoto smiled. "Well, you should know the ones who are already here if you read the letter, but the ones coming now are Genkai-san, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, Hiei, Kurama, Meka and Taro, Minato, Kushina, Akita, Leo, Kitsune and Tsuki, Obito, Yoru, Itachi, Kyuubi, and Takala. In fact, I believe they're going towards the Uchiha estate right this second, or somewhere."

0-o-0-o-0

"Riri-chan!"

Said raven looked up from her spot on the swing to see her best friends bounding towards her. She grinned brightly and hopped off the swing, soon being tackled by seven other children, which earn glares from the other parents who were picking up their children, especially since these other kids had tails and ears that weren't normal.

"Ah, hey there Riri." Kurama spoke, walking up and peeling his two children off the girl. "They missed you a lot."

Riritsuku nodded. "I missed them too. I'm happy your back Kurama-niichan!"

A collective gasp was made as the next two people walked up, the infamous Uchiha Itachi was walking in and picking up a kid, and a man with the exact same features as the Yondaime had walked up and somehow managed to grab the other four and he growled and whipped around to glare at everyone. "Haven't you ever seen a man pick up his children, quit gawking or you'll attract flies." He snapped.

"Come on, let's go home. I already told your father we'd be picking you up." Itachi said, letting Riritsuku take his free hand.

Riritsuku grinned as she strode along side her mother's cousin. "Ne, Ita-niisan, does this mean you'll be staying now?"

"Yeah, everyone's here to stay for now. Takala actually complained that he missed you." Itachi laughed, ignoring the protest of embarrassment from his arms.

0-o-0-o-0

Walking in the door after having to stop to let the kids have some ice cream or forever suffer ear damage, the first sight Itachi saw was Minato chasing Kakashi around the house in circles with a metal spoon in his hands.

"You!"

"Me what?"

"You wasted no time in deflowering my son have you!?"

"I didn't!"

A feral growl erupted from the back of the blonde's throat as his former student dove behind a fretting Kibou. "Tousan." He whined, getting the older male to stop. "Kakashi-kun didn't do anything." Said silver hound nodded his head quickly from behind the blonde fox.

"Damn it!!" A clatter of a tea cup falling to the ground made everyone turn their attention towards Yoko, who was leaning his head on the table, a letter being crushed in his hand. "I'm gonna kill him! I swear! That damn bastard is going to pay with his very life!" The elder swore, slamming his fist on the table continually until Mikoto grabbed his hand and stopped him.

She picked up the tea cup and set it in the sink. "Yoko-kun… what's wrong?"

Yoko looked up to the others with tears streaming down his tan face, his nose already red from sniffling. "Th- That damn bastard. He's threatening me again." Just when someone was about to ask who Yoko answered. "Orochimaru, the snake demon." Kushina growled harshly, gnashing her teeth together in anger. "He's threatening to kill everyone I know if he doesn't 'win'.

"He says he'll start with acquaintances, friends, close friends, distant family, and then my close family until he gets the crown. Hasn't- Hasn't he taken enough from me already!?" He howled, tearing the paper up in anger, not even stopping when his own hands were starting to bleed from scratching them up accidentally with his own sharp, claw-like nails. "Tamaro-kun." He sobbed.

Sakura started to heal the man's hands. "Yoko, who's Tamaro?" She asked gently, not liking the way the red head flinched at the name.

Yoko gulped, mentally preparing himself. "Jubi no Tamaro. The ten-tailed black fox. No other fox demon's have gotten to nine tails, there's a special gene needed and he was the last. He was my lover, he's Kushina, Yoru, and Kyuubi's father. He was the strongest ever… in a sense. I was the strongest strategy wise and power and fight wise, but he was the strongest because I submitted to him. I loved him so much, and he was on the verge of being considered a great demon.

"Orochimaru, such a jealous creature… he despised Tamaro because he had what Orochimaru wanted… me. Orochimaru was madly in… lust with me, but mainly my power. Now remember I first met Orochimaru when I was ten, he was nine. We grew up, and my parents- since this was the olden days- arranged a marriage with him, and for a time we were married, but he ended it when I wouldn't bear any children or let him take control of the power I had gained from being king at eleven years of age. I wasn't disappointed, I had purposely used a medicine that prevented males from becoming pregnant, and had never let him have any say in the rulings. I didn't submit to him, and it infuriated him when he saw I wasn't affected by his threat, so he ended our bond.

"I couldn't have been happier than I was that day when he left and I never saw him again. Many were also happy to see me away from the snake demon, and to see me so much more chipper than I had been for the past hundred years.

"I stayed around to see at least fifty generations of my people, maybe more. And I soon grew depressed at the sights, time changing, while I stayed alone and still, generations upon generations of kids finding love, and their offspring finding the same love, but I just stayed alone. That's when I met Tamaro.

"He had strode into the small town in Ningenkai that I was visiting, and the way everyone turned and stared as he walked around, I knew he was no human, but a regal demon. He had the softest black tresses that were down to the center of his back, and die-hard, bleeding red eyes, when he looked towards me, he smiled. He introduced himself to me, and when I introduced myself, he didn't seemed to be affected that I held such power- this was one attribute I liked. I didn't want another loveless marriage where my suitor was after my power.

"After that, we started meeting up for dates, and soon enough, he proposed to me. I swore I died at the moment I saw the thin band of silver. It was gleaming like the biggest thing in the world in my eyes, still does.

"News traveled fast, and was soon at Orochimaru's ears, courtesy of his malformed demon lackey Kabuto. He was enraged- with envy, jealousy, and hatred. He sent threat after threat, but Tamaro would tell me he wouldn't let anything happen to me, and I believed him- but I was more worried about him, he didn't know what the snake was capable of- I was.

"It was when we were celebrating our 100th honey moon when it happened. I had swore I had seen Orochimaru's eyes lingering about Konoha- where we were- but just brushed it off every single time. I should have seen it coming, but I didn't. Tamaro was rammed through with a katana doused in the only poison known to kill a demon- I knew the cure, but I didn't have the ingredients, and no one was helping me. He died in my arms… 12:00am… October 10th.

"I was pissed, I was sad, I couldn't feel anything. What was I going to do, my first kit was going into labor, my second kit was too and at a very young age, and my third kit was barely three years old. I needed someone to help, and then I suddenly remembered who took that help away and these words pounded in my head like a mantra- 'Kill Orochimaru'. And I knew he was in Konoha somewhere, I didn't know where and I was pissed. I was still in my human form, but people avoided me and the hate waves rolling off me.

"Then it all slid down hill. Minato suddenly rushed to my side, telling me the news that the Sandaime had taken Naruto hostage and was threatening to kill us all if we didn't leave. He told me that the ANBU were holding his first liter hostage- they refused to let Kushina have her children. It all drove me insane. And I snapped.

"Next thing I knew, I was destroying Kushina's home, and I wasn't going to stop until everyone in that village was dead. I admit it, I wanted them all dead- all of those disgusting humans here who call themselves righteous, but are the only immoral ones- the human's who base their view of demons on the ones that they know- the evil, the bad, the tormenting ones. Ones like Orochimaru, ones like Houkou.

"Minato ran back with more news, now my daughter had been taken hostage and I started attacking everything. He had been told to seal me or they would all be killed. So he summoned Gamabunta and held up the wailing Naru-chan, and next thing I knew, I was in a cage in my grandson's body. And I cried. I finally let everything out and cried.

"But this is why I was very pissed at Sasuke-kun, leaving to Orochimaru made my insides curl. I forgave him when I learned of his real reasons of going, but it burned to see my daughter's godchild just serving himself to the demon on a silver platter."

He finished his story and was smiling in a sickly-sweet way, tear marks on his cheeks. "I'm gonna make sure Orochimaru dies, one way or another, by my own hands or someone else's, he's never going to cause anyone pain again."

**Leo Vulpes:** Wow... that has got to be the friendliest conversation sasori and I have had... Anyways. I will announce my new co-hosts next chappie.  
So, did you like Yoko's history with Orochimaru... I didn't. It just seemed to give Yoko a reason to want to kill him. Announcing that I am making this entire this off the top of my head! I have somethings - like the major plot line - planted out but others not. Like Nakaro... I honestly didn't have her in here at first... or Temari or Kankuro... Or Houkou and Madara... and Kyuubi was a gilr named Kitsune... and Leo, Akita, Kitsune, Tsuki, Riritsuku, Takala, Meka, and Taro didn't exist... and it wasn't a cross over with Yu-Yu Hakusho (which I forgot yo mention I don't own)... and Sakura wasn't royalty...and Yoko didn't have history with Orochimaru... and Kushina and Mikoto didn't know each other... Mikoto was really dead...I didn't have a base for the tournament... I didn't have a reason for it either... and other such things.  
Wow... did I just have my first ramble... I did, didn't I? Whippee!  
Now review loves and receive another wonderful chapter!


	11. Chapter 11: Kyuubi's Pain

**Leo Vulpes:** Oh shit! This is my longest chapter ever! And it's also the unveiling of my now co-hosts! I would like to introduce Sasuke and Naru-chan!

**Naruto:** Finally! Some recognition!

**Sasuke:** Hn.

**Leo Vulpes:** EMO!

**Sasuke:** And you're not?

**Leo Vulpes:** No, I'm not, only part of the way there, but my friend Dessi is the total definition of Emo.

**Naruto:** I haven't been on here with Leo since The Eye of the Storm! -teary eyes-

**Leo Vulpes:** Yeah, well, you also get to be on the remake.

**Naruto:** What!? 0.o

**Leo Vulpes:** Yeah, I'm remaking The Eye of the Storm. You know, more details, longer chapters, more about the kids lives... that sort of stuff.

**Naruto:** ... cool!

**Sasuke:** 0.0 No! Move to the discclaimer before she does anymore damage! Move to the-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... or Yu Yu Hakusho. I only own my OCs, and I really want to hit myself over the head for this!**

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 11

Kyuubi's Pain

0-o-0-o-0

"I'm 'bout to kick his ass!" A musky voice shouted with a feral growl.

A woman's scoff was heard. "Yeah, with your see through body."

"Shut-up." The musky voice ordered, not happy with not being able to kill.

"Hey!" A strong voice sounded. "You two quit bickering. I'm not going to be responsible for babysitting you two."

"Ah, but it's already too late for that." Another voice stated. "She's your responsibility, so keep her from getting into a fight with Foxy, and we're set."

The musky voice grumbled something along the lines of 'stop calling me Foxy damnit'.

0-o-0-o-0

The household was in a state of haze, like they were supposed to lounge about this foggy day. Well, it was that way for all… except the kids. Riritsuku, Leo, Kitsune, Akita, Tsuki, Taro, Meka, and Takala were all up and running around, annoying everyone they could, and waking up the lazy-asses who dared to fall asleep in their presence.

They were doing good at not getting caught… that was until they went and disrupted Yoko.

"Little runts!" His loud voice screamed out as four little children came rushing out of the study. "Sasuke, Naruto, take them out somewhere! I have to work on this!"

The blonde sighed, getting up from his lover's arms and exiting the room to gather the small hyperactive balls. Once said and done, Sasuke joined them.

"Okay, so what do you squirts want to do today?" He asked, a bright smile on his face.

The children glance at each other. Seven of them had no clue as to what there was to do in Konoha, and the last one grinned widely. "Let's go to the park!" Riritsuku shouted, her black wolf tail waving back and forth in happiness.

Naruto's smile fell into a look of pure horror. Kids. Running. Everywhere. No Limitations. Deep Shit. But meanwhile Sasuke was inwardly chuckling, it was humorous.

0-o-0-o-0

"Aniki! Aniki! Come play hide and seek with us!" Kitsune squealed, tugging on his older brother's sleeve, pulling him up and over to where his sisters, cousin, and friends were waiting.

The older blonde protested in every way possible to get away from the monstrosities known as his siblings. "Let me go Otouto! I swear I'll get Kiya-Aneko on you!"

Kitsune scoffed, rolling his blue eyes. "Yeah right, Kiya-Aneko loves me."

Sasuke's eyes grazed the scene with amusement. Naruto was being tortured by the little devils. Then out of the corner of his eyes he saw a little girl swinging on the swing set by herself, brown hair tied into pig-tails, a green t-shirt and blue-jeans, and dark eyes as she glanced fascinatingly at the mass of people abusing the older blonde (all of who had their special features retracted). Then he noticed the woman on the other side of the bench from him, brown hair cascading onto her tan shoulders, soft brown eyes scanning a book that was held in her hand against her large stomach.

"Takala." The Uchiha beckoned his nephew.

Takala came bounding over, hopping up on the seat beside him. "Hai Niisan?"

"Why don't you go ask that little girl if she wants to play with you?" He suggested, nodding his head in the direction of the brown haired girl.

The raven boy nodded and ran off, while Sasuke watched as the girl nodded and was dragged over by the hyper red eyed boy to everyone else. "That was very kind." Sasuke looked to his side to see the woman had put her book down and was watching her daughter. "You're going to raise a fine son Sasuke-san."

The raven was taken aback by this comment and chuckled. "Oh, Takala's not my son. He's my nephew. But I'll be sure to pass the information on to his fathers." He replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I just assumed- I mean he looked like you a lot and I-"

"It's fine. This is actually the first time someone's mistaken me for his father."

"So how do you know the other kids? I saw you all come here together."

Sasuke chuckled. "Ah yes, well, one is my cousin's daughter, four are Takala's father's nieces and nephew, and the other two are Takala's grandfather's friends' sons. If any of that makes any sense."

The woman smiled sweetly. "I didn't follow a single word of that, but I trust that you didn't kidnap those children." She joked.

Sasuke kept his face still. He could make good humor without a smile or laugh, but right now he was intent on making sure the devils' spawns did not hurt his Naruto. But wait… that made him the brother of one of those devils… shit.

After a bit, The boys were still roughhousing around with Naruto while the girls had come and sat with Sasuke. Akita was passed out on his lap, Riritsuku was sleeping on his left, Leo was clinging to his neck, napping, and Tsuki was on his right, watching her brothers.

"Hey come on you guys! Hokage-sama is about to make a youthful announcement!" Lee said, running by the park, informing Naruto and Sasuke that it was indeed time to leave.

The woman, who had identified herself and her daughter as Rakun and Hiroki, smiled as Sasuke woke up the four girls and Naruto calmed the boys down. "Would you two be willing to join us to what ever the Hokage has planned now?" She asked.

Naruto fidgeted nervously before nodding. "Sure, we'd be glad to."

The Uchiha looked over to his secret lover and saw the uncertainty in his eyes. 'You didn't have to say yes.' He mouthed to the kitsune.

The blonde looked down.

0-o-0-o-0

Taking seats in the many stands that been transformed to appear, Naruto seemed more on edge than before. "Ne, Aniki," Tsuki tugged at the sleeve of her older brother's jacket. "I can see Baasan up there!" She squealed, pointing up to the stage where indeed the elder was standing.

Yoko was dressed in a ceremonial kimono, just like the one he'd worn to the festival, and his shoulder blade length red hair was tied up in a pony tail high on his head. Naruto could hear the whispers from those around them.

'_Such a beautiful woman.'_

'_Does she have a sister?'_

'_I'd hit that.'_

'_Mommy, who's that pretty lady?'_

'_He sure is girly looking for a man.'_

Naruto chuckled inwardly, as Tsunade stopped talking to Yoko and stepped up to the podium type thing.

The blonde Hokage tapped the microphone a few times to see if it was working. "Citizens of Konoha, I'm sure everyone here is worried about the construction going on outside of Konoha." She stopped to let the people murmur amongst themselves. "I would like to assure you that it is being fully overseen by someone more powerful than myself. He has assured me that if any of the demons dare to harm he shall take measures into his own hands and they will not be light, the same thing if we harm any of them. It would serve you well not to get on his nerves for he's already pissed at the majority of Konoha.

"I'll let him speak in a moment, but right now, I'm going to explain this tournament to you all. Konoha has a reserved spot in this, and we will be calling upon the top ninja that aren't already entered into this. There are allowed eight people into a team, and you must pick a team leader. The preliminaries to pick the twenty-four team who will be in the tournament will be held in four weeks. Now here is the man himself who is going to be overseeing the entire thing."

Murmurs of the crowd died down as Yoko took the spot where Tsunade once stood. "My name is Kyuubi no Yoko." He paused to let the crowd gasp, scream, grow angry, and whatever the hell else they wanted to do in his presence. "I would first like to state that my attack on Konoha was not intentional… at first. I merely wanted to find someone who'd hurt me deeply, but then, events happened that have caused many demons and spirits to distrust Humans, but mainly Konoha in general. I am here on peaceful terms and do not wish for a fight. This tournament is going to decide who takes the crown as the Demon King in my place. Humans and spirits are indeed allowed to enter, but it cannot be assured you will win or even live.

"I would like to introduce my family, as many will be familiar to you. You have my first daughter Uzumaki Kushina, her husband Uzumaki Minato." He could hear the crowd gasp, gossip, and the adults tell their children that this was the fourth Hokage.

Naruto picked Kitsune from Sasuke and gave him a smile. "See you up there teme."

"And their children, Uzumaki Kiya, Kibou, and Siya as their first liter, Uzumaki Naruto as their second, and Uzumaki Tsuki, Kitsune, Leo, and Akita as their third. We have my second daughter, Uchiha Yoru, her husband Uchiha Obito, their son Akayume no Oni, and their granddaughter Akayume no Riritsuku. Then you have my son Uchiha Kyuubi, his husband Uchiha Itachi, and their son Uchiha Takala." At this point in time, Sasuke had 'poofed' away from the crowd and to where the others were waiting. "Kushina and Minato also have six adopted children, Akayume no Kage and Kumori, Chibi, Koi, and Mizu no Karu and Usagi. Akayume no Kage is married to Akayume no Oni and is Riritsuku's father."

"You probably remember that entire week when some of your shinobi and kunoichi went missing and then suddenly turned up. Well, they were with me, I'd had my adopted grandson Chibi bring them to me. So I would like to introduce the people who aren't my family members but I consider them extremely close friends. There's Uchiha Mikoto and her second son Uchiha Sasuke. Hatake Kakashi, Umino Iruka, Tora Shino, Inuzuka Kiba, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Subaku no Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro, Hyuuga Hinata and Neji, and Nara Shikamaru. Some of my close friends are Youko Kurama, his husband Hiei, and their sons Meka and Taro. Urameshi Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara, Genkai, and Yukina are also included in that group." He explained.

"I would wish that I had better feelings towards Konoha, but there are some things that one cannot forgive. But I can assure you, we have the same enemies; The Akatsuki and Otogakure. Now, I know most, actually, all of you are itching for some answers so I'll allow some questions." Dear god, this felt like a fucking interview.

"Does this mean that Minato-san will resume being Hokage?"

Yoko shook his head. "No, he's completely resigned, and also has harsh feelings towards the village."

"Does this mean that all the Uchiha, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, and Nara clans are demons?"

One again, red hair whipped back and forth as Yoko shook his head. "No, there are some complications but the Uchiha's you see up here are the only demons. The Hyuuga could have been, but the gene was not active in any of them until Hinata-hime and Neji-kun were born. The Yamanaka clan is indeed made of spirits, but many forgot their heritage except for a select few who never told their children due to certain events. It was the same with the Nara clan."

"Who's your wife?"

Yoko flinched. He used to be called the wife, but that was back when he had a husband. "I don't have one." He honestly told.

"Does that mean they're adopted?"

Next thing anyone knew, the great demon broke out in guffaw. "No, I carried each of my kits in my womb for seven and half weeks each. I gave birth to them, they are of my blood."

"How the hell is that possible!?"

"Watch your language, there are children here." The onyx eyed fox snapped. "As for your question, all demons- regardless of gender or not- can become pregnant. But, just as there is birth control for women, there is one made for men."

"Why do you hate Otogakure?"

Yoko stood frozen, not daring to speak, to move, to breath. He could only listen as everyone whispered about what could possibly be wrong with the demon.

Suddenly Yusuke and Mikoto were guarding him. "That's enough!" The raven she-wolf snapped harshly. "You've already pried into his personally life enough, go dig at someone else's history!" Her bite many flinching. Never before had they seen the Lady Uchiha in such a manner. Most of the time she had been a sweet woman who wanted nothing more than the welfare of others, but she never acted like this.

The next thing anyone knew, the entire crowd was in an uproar and rushing towards the stage to try and get their hands on the demons up there. Maybe just to assure themselves; were they something fake or something real?

They were close to grasping the demons even as Mikoto and Yoko growled in warnings, but backed off as soon as the heads of the Yamanaka and Nara clan, Inochi and Shikaku, were defending him. It was this that caused them to turn their attention to the others who stood off to the side, and tried to get at them.

Everyone faired well getting away from the giant mob except for when Kyuubi tripped and was caught by the ankle. He grasps desperately for Itachi's hand which was reaching for him. But alas, he was unsuccessful and was dragged into the mob.

The enclosure was making him uneasy, among other things, but when hand started tugging at him to and fro, he started screaming.

Two bays, one of a wolf's and one of a fox's, caused everyone to stop and turn back to the stage, where a large black wolf, a little taller than the average man, and a mini-replica of the Kyuubi that had attacked their village were standing there. Both the canine demons jumped into the crowd, making them disperse and run. The wolf went up to the flailing red-head and bent down so he could climb on its back and the fox growled at anyone who dared to come near. A small black wolf cub trotted along side the larger wolf as the dashed off to the Uchiha compound.

0-o-0-o-0

Chaos in the village was actually putting it mildly. People couldn't seem to leave the demons and spirits alone. But Hinata in all her new-newfound glory put up a barrier around the Uchiha compound – which is where they were all staying now – that only let demons and spirits, or humans who's chakra had been signified, in or out.

Yoko traveled through the house, and knocked on the door that led to Itachi and Kyuubi's room.

"Yeah Kaasan?" Kyuubi's voice spoke through the door.

Yoko entered and saw Itachi in his youkai form, curled up behind Kyuubi's head like a pillow, his tail hanging off the edge while his head curled around to rest on Kyuubi's shoulder, and Takala was resting on his mother's slightly swollen stomach. The elder took a seat and sighed. "You do still know I'm not happy about this."

Kyuubi cast his gaze downward. "I'll be fine in time for the tournament. I've done this before."

"What I want to know is how it happened."

"I forgot to take the pill and I was going to take it in the afternoon, but, there was a moment, it was perfect, just like in movies. We were on a secluded hill, the sun was setting, and one thing led to another. I realized it all too late. But I'm happy too."

"Kyuubi, I don't know what to do."

"I can take care of myself."

"Damn it, Kyuubi, this is the third time it's happened!"

Kyuubi flinched, he never wanted to remember that time. "You know as well as I do, he raped me and I was three fucking years old, I had no defense! I didn't even know what was happening! I'd just lost my parents! Only Kushina and Yoru could help, and they barely knew what to do and were sometimes to occupied with raising their own kids to make sure their pregnant three year old brother was okay!! I know I hate the kid, and I hate him just as much as you! But I had no choice, and Takala was no mistake, I'm glad I had him." He fussed.

"Kyuubi, I know you can do all this, but- but the last time I saw my child pregnant, I was gone before they were born. This is something akin to a knew experience for me, and I don't know how to help you. I've had three children of my own, but I want to be able to help." Yoko was in an inner turmoil, he wanted nothing but to keep his only son safe, but also wanted to let be free and help him.

Kyuubi opened his arms and invited his mother in for a comforting hug. "Kaasan, we'll be fine, I promise completely. And when Itaru is born, Takala's going to be a great older brother, and you'll be there when it happens in no less than three weeks, judging by how fast this tyke is growing." He grinned, patting his stomach.

It was a habit of the fox demon race to be naturally bipolar, switching from one emotion to the next in a flurry of swings. Most who lived with foxes were so used to it by know that they paid it no mind, but many noticed and partially shunned the race for it.

"Yoko-kun… Tsunade-sama is here, should I let her in?" Mikoto asked, standing in the doorway, and with a nod she smiled to her son and son-in-law and went to let the blonde Hokage in.

There was silence, except for the light, childish snores coming from Takala as he slept, until Yoko stood up. "I'm going to inform Tsunade on how to deliver for male demons, she's going to help me when it's time for Itaru to be born." He walked down the halls, noticing with a smirk, that Naruto and Sasuke's chakra signatures were in the same room behind a closed door, then he vaguely wondered who else knew of their love? He walked through the living room and spotted most lazing around, Riritsuku was napping in her mother's lap who was napping in her father's lap, who was reading a scroll as if it were natural to have a man and your daughter on you lap asleep. Koi was smiling fondly as he watched Kumori play with the kids, a game of go fish had turned into an all out war of betting stuff. Kurama and Yukina were talking with Ino and Temari about something or another. And then he walked to the front door and opened it. "Such a pleasure to see you here Tsunade-hime." He spoke with a bow.

Tsunade scoffed playfully. "I'm here to talk to you more on the subject of everything. It seems there's more than you told Yoko-sama." She addressed, blunt to the point.

Yoko's face took upon one that he would normally wear while attending formal affairs. "Hai, in fact, I wished to speak to you about certain matters before anymore time passes." He led her to the study and had her take a seat and he sat across from her. "There are some which you know are demons or spirits. You know Orochimaru, your former friend?" He noticed that she'd flinched at the mention of her last living teammate. "He's my ex-husband. But Kabuto… is his son, but not mine. When my son, Kyuubi, was only three, after I'd been sealed, after my husband died, but before everyone that could left, Orochimaru got a hold of him and- and…" He trailed off, hoping the Hokage would get the point without him saying anything, and judging by the way her eyes widened, she did.

"He- he raped him?"

The red-head nodded grimly. "Now understand, as soon as a demon is born, they can be impregnated, there is no such thing similar to what human women have called a period. We do go through heat though, once a year, closest to when we're born, and that's when we're most fertile, but we can become pregnant anytime of the year. A child, the age span of one day, can become pregnant, but this would most likely result in the child dying.

"So, my son was soon pregnant, with Orochimaru's son. I was sealed within Naruto, and had no way of helping him. His chances of survival were almost one to fifty. But a stroke of luck, he survived, but he was angry. He has a better comprehension of the world, but he did not want the child, so gave him to Konoha orphanage. Kyuubi had planned to go back when he was older and take the child and raise him but when he saw the destruction that was being led in his path, he grew hate for him. Kabuto means nothing to him. He wasn't even attached to him during the time he was carrying him. Kyuubi's hate for the boy is so great he's willing to kill him, and I support it fully."

Tsunade's blank stare stayed on the ground, she couldn't believe that Kabuto was Orochimaru's child. Is that why the snake favored the silver haired man? "I have a feeling, Yoko-sama, that you're not telling me this just for story time."

"You are correct. I am telling you this because Kyuubi is pregnant for the third time. His second his husband was there to help him and I wasn't, but this time I'm going to help, but we would need some more help to make sure nothing goes wrong. I am going to explain to you how to deliver from a male, and I hope you'll help when my next grandchild is born."

**Leo Vulpes:** Okay, somethings about this chapter...

**1)** The people at the beginning are going to have random intervals in this story. I won't reveal who they are, but I can tell you one thing, they are crucial if I want to continue the plot line and make the sequal I have planned.

**2)** Another spur of the moment thing popped up in here. And if anyone couldn't tell what it was- you are morons -.- It's the fact that Kyuubi was raped at three, and that Kabuto is his and Orochimaru's son. I gave myself goosebumps for that.

**3)** I know Yoko doesn't totally make sense- but that's why I put the line about the foxes being naturally bipolar. And Kyuubi doesn't make sense either.

**Sasuke:** That was like... disturbing...

**Naruto:** e.o

**Sasuke:** -pokes Naruto- Naru-chan, are you okay?

**Naruto:** e.o

**Sasuke:** Oh Naru-chan! What has the evil she-fox done to you! She's forced her demented plotline upon you, poor Naru-chan! T.T Who am I gonna fuck now?

**Leo Vulpes:** Kara?

**Sasuke:** Kara? Where!?

**Naruto:** No, you're mine damnit!

**Leo Vulpes:** Take pictures and consider it thanks.

**Sasuke:** Done! -drags Naruto to another room-

**Leo Vulpes:** Now, review on the momentous occasion of my longest chapter ever and the announcement of my upcoming remake! Ja ne! -passes out from blood loss from hearing SasuNaru buttsmex-


	12. Chapter 12: Impulse

**Leo Vulpes:** Oh Em Ji! This is now officially my longest chapter ever! And with two more chapters, it'll be my fic with the most chapters!! I'm so effing happy!

**Sasuke:** Woohoo -sense the sarcasm-

**Naruto:** -strained- That's great Leo. You should throw a party to congratulate your success... ... ... ... ... -moans-

**Leo Vulpes:** 0.0 Dear gawd what are you doing!?

**Sasuke:** What does it look like I'm doing?

**Leo Vulpes:** It looks like your trying to fuck Naru-chan into the ground! 0.0

**Sasuke:** Then that's what I'm doing.

**Leo Vulpes:** Oh... wow... -passes out from blood loss-

**Naruto:** Great Sasuke, just fucking great! Now I gotta do the-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does, but then Sasuke is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Believe me, I've seen the leagal documents. -.-**

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 12

Impulse

0-o-0-o-0

Hiashi was furious. He'd been living with three of those things and he didn't like it one bit. So here he stood, in front of his doorway, three days after the discovery, and his nephew, daughter, and daughter's friend were standing there.

"Get your stuff and leave." He bit out angrily. "I don't want to see any of your faces again. Do you hear me?" He instructed so harshly it almost made Neji wince, almost.

Chibi took a stand first. "Then release the seal on Neji." He spoke back.

"No."

"Then we stay here until you remove the seal."

It was a stalemate. Hiashi knew that this man, the man who had rumored to have taken out massive amounts of ANBU, nearly dead, could kill him without a second thought and could easily persuade his grandmother to not push judgment. But that would also infuriate the humans so he would have to.

There was no way out of this, and he didn't want these demons in his household any longer. "Fine." He spoke, forming a hand seal and chanting a long script that had been passed down through generation and then it was gone.

Neji gasped and held his forehead as he felt the tingle run through it.

But then a malicious smiled over took Chibi's face as he stared at Hiashi. "Just so you know, now everyone will know that your Hyuuga clan is impure, while Hinata and Neji are the only pure ones." He spoke, swiftly drifting to his room before returning with his things. "Come on Hina-chan, Neji-kun. We don't have all day, and Hiashi-baka has held up his end of the deal, so we need to hold up our end."

0-o-0-o-0

The smell of the smoke from burning trees was how Kiba could identify that in fact, his teammate was training in this section of the woods. He stayed hidden in the dense foliage as he watched the Tora use his fire on the surroundings. His chuckle brought a green eyed gaze to him. "I don't think Hinata would appreciate you setting the woods on fire." He chuckled.

Shino stared down at his hands as the burning was soothed for a moment. He clenched his fist and eyes tightly. "I don't mean to. But there's no other way for me to get rid of it."

Kiba sighed. "Okay, well, come on, Yoko wants us. He wants to talk to us about something."

"I need to-"

"No." Kiba said sternly, "Yoko is speaking to us all. You can train later."

Shino shook his head. "No I can't Kiba. And don't you dare say yes you can. I feel like I have to train every minute of the day or this- this fire will eat me up inside. It burns, and there are very few moments when I don't feel like I'm having a heat stroke."

Kiba looked worriedly to his teammate before going up to him and placing a hand on Shino's forehead. He reeled back with a hiss as Shino shuddered. "Damn it, you really are hot to the touch." He spoke, grabbed Shino's forearm to try and drag him away. The Tora shuddered once again and Kiba shook his head. "I can barely stand this. Hot damn, no one can touch you without possibly lighting themselves on fire." He joked, trying to pull away but was suddenly pulled back and embraced in very, very hot arms.

"So cold." Shino murmured, squeezing tighter, feeling no resistance from the Inuzuka. Then the words from the elder Uzumaki sister rang in his head. _'Being around your life mate will help it die down some, but being more intimate could keep it down for days.'_

Kiba didn't move as his best friend's skin became less unbearably hot and more of a natural heat. "Shino, what's going on?" He questioned.

The Tora simply just kept his embrace steady as he felt coolness enter his body once more and sighed from the relief. But when he released the Inuzuka to go see what Yoko wanted, the heat immediately returned with a force. He hissed at the intense temperatures and was ready to roast the tree next to him when a hand slipped into his and the fire died down. He glanced down and spotted a tan hand gripped tightly within his own. As his eyes traveled up the arm and neck they suddenly met with the grinning face of his teammate… no, as Kiya had said it, life mate, and he was going to get him.

0-o-0-o-0

_Tears streamed down a tan whiskered race as clawed hands softly sifted through golden hair. Cooing noises were made in attempt to sooth the blonde._

"_Kaasan, it hurts!" The childish voice yelled out as another wave of pain hit his back and more tears and sobs wracked his body._

_Kushina grabbed a wet cloth from the basin that Minato had just brought in and laid it gently across the young kitsune's back. "It's okay Kitsune. It'll be finished soon."_

_Kitsune nodded and tried his best to ignore the pain surrounding his tail bone._

"_Kushina-chan." Mikoto popped her head inside the room as she spoke. "Naru-chan wants to talk to you." She addressed._

_Kushina narrowed her eyes. "Then he can come here. I'm helping Kitsune right now." She ordered._

_Mikoto shook her head. "I'll watch over Kitsune, I had to do it with Itachi twice, so I'll be fine for now, but your son doesn't want anyone else to hear about this."_

_The redhead nodded getting up and letting her friend take her place as she made her way to her son's room. Upon walking inside, she spotted not only her son, but Sasuke as well, sitting together. "Miko-chan said you wanted to talk to me about something in private?" She asked, taking a seat on the floor near her son._

_Naruto nodded slowly, not meeting his mother's gaze. "I- I wanted to tell you something. This is more like… like a test of my ability to do this, but you deserve to know, Baasan, Genkai-Baachan, and Mikoto-Kaasan know. I'm in a relationship with Sasuke." He spoke, releasing his breath, but soon taking it back in as he studied his mother's face._

"_How far?" She asked, looking up to her son and her son's life mate. Yes, she already knew what Nakaro had told Yoko, but she didn't know it had happened this soon. "And how long?"_

_Naruto looked up in thought, but it was Sasuke who answered in the end. "We're as far as… Itachi and Kyuubi, but without the kids and the marriage. And in a week and two days it'll have been three years." He answered, not showing fear in front of his kitsune's mother._

_Kushina furrowed her eyebrows together tightly in thought._

"_Kaasan, you're okay with this… right?" Naruto questioned nervously, grabbing Sasuke's hand on impulse._

_The she-fox nodded. "Of course I'm fine, I- I just have something to discuss with your grandmother. I'll talk to him after I finish with Kitsune."_

"_Ah, what's wrong with Otouto?"_

_The redhead got up and went to leave. "He's going through his first transition period." And she left._

_Naruto winced. His own transition periods had been extremely painful. But at least Kitsune had someone to help him._

"_What's a transition period?" Sasuke's words brought the blonde back as he leaned over and fell in his raven's lap._

"_A transition period is when a demon gains another tail. Some demons keep only one tail out, while others leave them all out. But all let them all out when trying to intimidate another from a fight or while they're in a fight. Your brother is one of the former."_

"_How many tails does he have?"_

_The blonde laughed lightly as he held up his index, middle, and ring finger and wiggled them in the raven's face. "Three."_

_Sasuke blanched and shook away the confusion as the blonde gripped his shirt in his hands. "What do the tails mean, and how many can we have?"_

_Naruto sat himself up, basically straddling his boyfriend's lap as he leaned against the strong chest. "Tails show how much power you have gained, like I have nine, I'm nearly as strong as Baasan, but he's still stronger than I am. As for the number, it depends on the race. Gaara can only gain up to one, Neko can only gain up to two, Inu can only gain up to three, Tora can only gain up to one, normally Wolves can only gain four, but Houkou actually gained five making it only the Uchiha line who might be able to gain five, but it's unsure... Rabbits can have six, Weasels can have seven, Snakes can have two, Fish can have three, Dragons can have eight, and Kitsune can have nine. All the other types of demons can only gain one or two, but the power is still less than those of the dominates." He explained, recounting off his memory of what he's been taught._

"_Who else has more than one?"_

_Naruto chuckled. "Kaasan, Baasan, Kyuubi, and I have nine. Yoru, Chibi, and Usagi each have two. Karu, Koi, Obito, and Itachi have three. Kumori, Siya, Kage, and your mother have four. Kiya and Oni have five. Kibou and Tousan have six. Kurama has Seven. And that's everyone; no one else has gained any yet. So you," He draped his hand behind the Uchiha and stroked where his tail attached to his body softly, making the raven shudder harshly. "Could get more tails." He nipped at the black, twitching ears._

_It was known widely to many demons that where the ear and neck joined, and where the tail met the body were extremely sensitive parts that could cause one immense amounts of pleasure if stimulated in a certain way._

_The blonde traveled his nibbling down the pale neck, leaving a trail of bright red hickeys. He growled playfully, taking a small nip at the Uchiha's lips, causing said wolf to pounce on his kitsune and return the favor._

"_Naru-cha-_

0-o-0-o-0

Nakaro shot up in her bed, using her sheets to cover up her breasts from the wide window. She gazed out at the darkness of the lands, her mind going over what her dream had just held. The small, blonde Kitsune gaining another tail, and Naruto revealing that he and Sasuke were together. She glanced over to the other side of the bed at the man she cared deeply about. Madara. He was so kind to her, never mistreated her and got her what she wanted.

He'd promised her that if he ever got his hands on Orochimaru, he'd wring the snake's neck for the pain he caused her by killing her husband. She couldn't explain it, but somewhere, she knew he wasn't what he appeared to be, she'd never seen him kill anyone- only his father had killed.

She got up and pulled a short white gown on used for sleeping in and ran her fingers through her dirty blonde hair when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. "Naka-chan, what do you feel like doing this day?"

"Is anything special happening?" The movement on her shoulder told her that it was a no. "Can we go see Kikei's grave?"

Madara yawned loudly, releasing the oracle with a light kiss on the neck. "Of course Naka-chan." He spoke, going to take a shower.

Nakaro smiled sadly at the closed door and then towards the window. She was split.

0-o-0-o-0

A small quaint graveyard in the Ningenkai, sakura petals drifting around in the air, and leaves crunching on the ground. A pale hand and a tan hand interlaced as two figures walked to the farthest part of the graveyard.

"Here it is." A voice spoke, the pale, clawed hand releasing the other.

Nakaro looked at the headstone entitled: Here lies Subaku no Kikei, beloved husband, adored father, and honored Yondaime Kazekage. He glanced around but noticed something. "Madara, can you please go get me a flower from over there?"

The raven haired wolf nodded, walking to a small patch of wild flowers. The Suna graveyard where all the Kazekage and all the great war heroes were buried was actually a little patch of land in the River Country.

Nakaro bent down and picked up a stone, a sign of a final goodbye when placed with a flower in tradition. "Kikei… I loved you, still do love you, but you can't come back. I'm well looked after, and I can fend for myself if need be, but right now, this is goodbye for good. Madara takes great care of me; I don't think I could leave him even if I wanted to. Goodbye Kikei-kun." Once Madara placed the flower in her vision, she took it gently and placed it on the headstone, using the rock to anchor it down.

Madara didn't miss this fact. He had listened to Nakaro when she would tell him of things in the Ningenkai and other places that she'd seen in her visions. She'd told him of the Uchiha massacre, and once she did, he had struck her across the face. The only time he had hit her. He had pulled her close by her wrists, leaving dark bruises, and told her never to tell him anything regarding his family or the royal family; otherwise he wouldn't be able to hide it from his father. That night he had stayed up and watched her sleep, and didn't sleep until the bruises he'd left were gone, in a sign of guilt.

The wolf stuck out his hand in a motion for the blonde to grab it, which Nakaro gladly took, and walked away. "Naka-chan, what would you like to do next?"

"Lunch?"

0-o-0-o-0

Kushina giggled as she raised a shot of liquor, everyone else with her following her example except a few. "To a girl's night out!" She giggled, downing the vodka and slamming it back down on the table next to the eight other glasses.

Mikoto was the second fastest barely, followed by Hinata, Kiya, Yoru, Temari, Siya, Usagi, Keiko, Ino, Sakura, and Yukina- in order.

"Damn Hina-chan! You came in third and beat Aneko!" Siya giggled out, leaning on the neko's shoulder, not missing the growl from Kiya, and she knew what it meant. "That's so cool!"

Mikoto hiccupped and promptly dropped her head with a loud bang onto the table.

Yoru started panicking and spazzing about. "Ah! Oh no! Obito will kill me if I damage his sister! Kurama, Oni, help me!"

Oh yes, the others. Kurama, Oni, Kumori, Kibou, and a pregnant Kyuubi were there as well, looking very pissed off after being conned into this. They told them "It's a girl's and uke's night out!" But one male was so much more pissed than the others.

Kyuubi.

That's right; our pregnant male was extremely pissed. He could not have liquor, so he was attempting to drown himself in apple juice.

Kurama and Oni looked to each other with similar expressions before turning back to the completely smashed women. "And why should we help you?"

Yoru smirked devilishly. "Because, I can always pin the blame on you Oni-chan! And Kurama, do you really want Kaasan after your hide for damaging his best friend?"

The two redheads looked to each other again before hopping over and trying to wake the sleeping wolf up.

And then all of a sudden, Kyuubi screamed as loud as he could. Why him!? Of all the fucking times, it just had to be in a bar where everyone around him was fucking drunk… except the bartender… yeah! He'd call upon the assistance of the bartender! "My water broke damnit! Someone fucking help me!"

The girls and smashed boys he was traveling with just giggled and made comments as such: "How does water break?" "Fucking!" "Damnit!" "I like pineapples!" "Fuck, it's what you do!"

The bartender immediately, upon hearing the distressed call of someone pregnant, called an ambulance and dashed over to the table where the demons and spirits were sitting. "Who's the one who screamed?"

Kyuubi sent a heated glare towards the idiot blonde girl of a bartender. "The one with a stomach like an elephant!" He growled out harshly. "Get me a fucking phone." He held out his hand and phone was set in it and he speedily dialed the number to the Uchiha complex. "Takala? Baby, give the phone to Tousan. No, I need Tousan, please. I promise I'll listen to your story later, m'kay? No, Uchiha Takala! Give the fucking phone to Tousan right this second!"

The sound of a crying toddler faded from the phone as it was dropped and soon another voice answered. "And you made our son cry why?"

"Godamnit! My water fucking broke and I need to pee like Niagara Falls! Get your ass down to the hospital and bring Takala-chan!"

0-o-0-o-0

A boy with raven hair was asleep in the very uncomfortable hospital chair, clutching his small black tail like a pillow. An older raven was standing up at 3:00 in the morning, pacing back and forth in anxiety when finally Yoko stepped out of the room with a sigh. "That was disturbing, now I remember why I stopped doing it back in Makai. You can go see him now, he's kind of awake, kind of not."

Itachi stopped pacing and went over to the sleeping Takala, picking the small child up, waking him up, and setting him on the floor where he stood wobbly. "Come on Taka-kun, Kaasan's awake."

Takala pulled on the older man's hand. "But Kaasan was angry at me and yelled." He pouted in a childish manner.

Itachi dragged the small tyke into the door, making a mental note to talk to Kyuubi about cursing and yelling at the children. "I'm sure Kaasan was just extremely stressed. And now you know that when Kaasan asks for something, you do it, right?"

Takala nodded, turning his gaze to the ground. "So do I have a niisan now?"

The elder raven nodded, looking at the half-sleeping redhead on the hospital bed. "Hey Kyuu-chan." He spoke, taking one hand in his own.

Kyuubi's head lolled to the side and drugged red eyes twinkled at him. "Hey Ita-kun, Taka-kun! What are you dudes doing here- hey… I lost weight!"

"No, Kyuu-chan, you just had a baby, which is also why we're here."

"Oh." And then the redhead passed out.

Itachi resisted the urge to slap his forehead at his lover's behavior.

"Ano, excuse me Uchiha-san," Said man turned around to face a nurse who held a child wrapped in a light blue blanket. "Would you like to hold your son?"

The raven nodded and took the sleeping bundle, holding it up to his face as he moved the blankets away from the child, revealing a pale face with black hair and swiveling black wolf ears. He felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down to Takala, who was gazing expectantly up at him. He bent down and let the young raven have a look at the newest Uchiha.

"Otouto's so small… was I that small when I was born?" He questioned with curiosity. When his father nodded he went back to looking at his younger brother. "Itaru-niisan." He murmured, reaching out and scratching one of the swiveling ears.

Itachi couldn't help but smile as his son accepted the smaller boy so easily. It reminded him of himself, he had remembered when Sasuke was born he had called him Otouto too. Like father, like son- but let's just hope there were some differences too.

The door opened and Tsunade stepped inside with the Uchiha family. "I'm going to need some information on this little guy, so I can put it in the documents."

The elder Uchiha scowled, standing back up. "He doesn't belong to Konoha."

"You do, and therefore your sons do, so I actually need information on both of them."

Itachi growled menacingly. "I do not belong to anywhere or anything besides Kyuubi and my sons."

"Your father-"

"My dad is dead. He exists no longer and I do not wish to be related to such a man who cannot forgive his own wife and sons for being who they are. You cannot take them Tsunade-san, and if I feel threatened enough, you will no longer exist. I have been tolerant of Konoha, do not give us reason to destroy this place."

"These are not only my orders that you belong to Konoha, but they are also the council's. There is to be Uchiha heirs, and your sons are the only ones with Uchiha in their names for the next generation." She retorted, motioning her hand, causing ANBU to appear.

Two appeared behind Itachi and restrained him as Tsunade picked up Takala and another ANBU took Itaru from Itachi's arms.

"Release my sons!" Itachi growled. Overwhelmed with anger his body wracked in spasms, and before anyone knew it, he had three tails and was digging his teeth into the arm of one of the ANBU holding him, only causing more ANBU to come and try to calm the demon down.

One ANBU punched the demon in the stomach, causing Itachi to howl in pain, not being able to control himself. Soon enough he was tired from trashing about so much, and hung loosely, panting in anger, pinned to the ground by six ANBU.

Tsunade smiled and went to walk out when the other ANBU holding Itaru, appeared to be thrown against the wall by his head. When she looked to the back of the room she spotted Kyuubi holding Itaru safely in his arms tightly, growling lowly at the blonde Hokage, blood dripping from his mouth. She looked back to the ANBU, spotting the slit neck with a large bite wound, bleeding out as they slowly died from their jugular being snapped through.

Tsunade slowly backed towards the door as Kyuubi kissed Itaru's forehead, leaving a bloody mark, and setting him down on the bed he was once resting on. Just as Tsunade slipped out the door Kyuubi brutally attacked the six ANBU holding his mate down. Four instantly died, one dying slowly, and the other majorly wounded with broken legs and a broken arm.

Kyuubi changed into his youkai form and went up to Itachi, nuzzling his neck, also leaving a bloody print. The raven nodded, shifting into a wolf. A nurse hurriedly burst into the room with a scream as both demons growled and bolted out.

The tore down the hallways, leaving claw marks where they skidded and dug their claws into the ground and, on sharp corners, walls. People were screaming as they saw the blood trail from Kyuubi's mouth. Many shinobi chased after the creatures, and angry villagers desperately tried to keep up with the demon canines.

Tsunade skipped from roof to roof, knowing the Uchiha couple was not far behind her from the volume of the screams and howls. Takala's screaming wasn't helping her at all either.

Suddenly she stopped and turned around on the edge of the roof just as the large three-tailed wolf and the slightly smaller nine-tailed fox landed on the same roof.

"Give me back my son!" Kyuubi barked angrily, advancing slowly upon the woman.

Tsunade glared at the fox, calling upon an ANBU to hold Takala as she removed her coat, getting ready to fight with the demon. "The Uchiha belong to Konoha. There is no denying that."

Kyuubi suddenly lunged at the woman, a punch to the side of his head causing him to fly to the side, he stood back up on his feet and dashed towards the woman, but before she could hit him he turned and ran at the ANBU, attacking the masked man by grabbing a hold of his throat with his jaw, pinning him to the ground by his neck, and shaking violently, snapping his neck, killing him.

Before Takala could run to his mother, Tsunade was restraining the young wolf. Kyuubi leaned on his haunches and bared his blood covered teeth. "Tsunade-san, give me back my son right now." He warned.

Tsunade smirked. "And what of your other son?"

Kyuubi's face contorted to a malicious grin. "I sent a summon to my sister, she's tending to him right now. Now give me Takala."

Takala' eyes watered as he couldn't get to his mother. His gaze flitted to where his father stood and he saw the look in those onyx eyes and understood exactly what he had to do to get out of this mess. He closed his eyes tightly and concentrated.

Once the young Uchiha opened his eyes he could see his mother still screaming at the blonde woman. Seeing Tsunade was distracted with this, he opened his mouth and clamped his sharp fangs on the arm of his captor.

Tsunade screeched and tried to pry the raven's mouth off her arm, but to no avail. She hit his head as she could feel nothing but mind numbing pain from the bite, the jaws constricting tighter and tighter with each passing second.

That's when she felt herself shoved to the ground and felt the sharp teeth being ripped through her skin as the demon was pulled off her. She whimpered in agony, but when she looked up she saw the scowling face of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Don't you dare harm my nephew." He growled out. "I don't care if you are the Hokage, I will kill you if anything happens to my family." He threatened, Itachi picking up Takala who had ran over to his father.

Suddenly there was a shadow looming over all of them and they turned to face Yoko and a couple of other Jounin who gasped as they saw their Hokage, immediately blaming the demons. "What's going on here?"

**Leo Vulpes:** And now I've brought Nakaro and Madara's relationship into the picture. Theirs and Kiba and Shino's. I'm proud of myself!

**Sasuke:** -walks out of room sweaty and naked-

**Leo Vulpes:** -blood drips down nose- Sasuke, at least put some pants on before I decide to go get Akita or Kara. Even better yet, Kit or Kyuui. -smirks evilly-

**Sasuke:** -pales- Fine, just don't assult me with the n00b OCs of yours. -pulls on pants-

**Leo Vulpes:** -.-' If that was supposed to be an insult, it wasn't, I know their n00b OCs, so nyah! -sticks out tongue-

**Sasuke:** You and Naruto are so childish.

**Leo Vulpes:** Le gasp! That means Orochimaru and his pedophillicness rubbed off on you!!11!!1!!1!!1111!1!!

**Sasuke:** What's with the ones?

**Leo Vulpes:** Dunno, just thought it would look totally random.

**Sasuke:** Well you achieved that, now I'm going back to molest Naru-chan once again.

**Leo Vulpes:** Damn, they've got the sex drive of bunnies in heat! 0.0 Well, reveiw. It bring great joy and pays for my dinner! Not really, but if that gets me reveiws then that's the way it's gotta be!


	13. Chapter 13: Things Couldn't Get Worse

**Leo:** Wow... this is not one of my better chapters... it's more of a filler and a build for more drama. And Kakashi i so totally OOC!! I've also noticed I failed to put warnings... so starting next chapter I will do so!

**Naruto:** What?

**Leo:** I'm going insane! -pauses in running around in random circles- Oh, here Naru-chan -hands Naruto pocky-

**Naruto:** My third favorite food! -nibbles-

**Leo:** Third?

**Naruto:** Yesh... First is Sasuke, then its ramen, and then pocky...

**Sasuke:** -glomps Naruto from behind-

**Naruto:** What are you doing?

**Sasuke:** Preforming the heimlich maneuver on you

**Naruto:** But I'm not choking...

**Sasuke:** I know -starts hmping Naruto-

**Naruto:** 0.0

**Leo:** Buttsmex! And now time for the-

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto it would be filled with Sakura's untimely demise -caused by Haku and Zabuza who make out hotly and don't die!- SasuNaru buttsmex, the fight between Gaara and Lee would be over Neji's love, Kiba would fuck Hinata already, Neji would tell his uncle to go to hell, And Kankuro would take Shino right on camera... I'm so devious! X3**

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 13

As If Things Couldn't Get Worse

0-o-0-o-0

Kyuubi bowed his head in his mother's presence, Sasuke just glanced towards his mother's friend, and Itachi tightened his grip on his son.

Yoko growled to silence the growing murmurs of the other Jounin, and then turned to the three demons and the Hokage, his black eyes flaring with promises of pain if someone didn't answer soon. "I'm not going to ask you one more time. What's going on here?" He barked.

Kyuubi looked down at the ground still as he spoke. "She wants to take my babies. She wants to bind them to Konoha- saying the Uchiha belong to Konoha. If I would have known this would happen, I would have never come here with you." His shoulders shook as tears hit the ground.

Itachi gave Takala to Kyuubi, who held the raven tightly, and the elder Uchiha wrapped his arms protectively around Kyuubi. "She came up to me wanting information on both of them, but when I declined she went into saying how the Uchiha belong to Konoha. When I said no, she had me restrained with ANBU, and took both my sons. I fought back because I felt threatened, and then Kyuubi attacked and killed the one with our newborn, soon killing the ones holding me down. We chased after Tsunade-san, and here we all are."

Yoko glared from his son and son-in-law to the Hokage. "I see trust was something I couldn't place in you. Once again, you've proven to me that the only great Hokage was a demon." Yoko spoke with a huff. "And Kyuubi- don't you dare think you get off this scott-free. I will deal with you later, and Itachi, I'll leave you to your mother. Now as for the villagers, any one of my people gets hurt because of this incident- there will be human blood shed." He directed, an air of honor and authority around him. He glanced at everyone once more before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Kushina suddenly walked onto the scene, handing her nephew to her brother before following her mother's example and disappearing in a puff of smoke as well.

Kyuubi wiped the blood from Itaru's forehead with his thumb, smiling softly at the little boy who was completely unaware of the chaos he'd just caused around them. "Kyuu-koi, let's go home. We need to get you training as soon as possible- the tournament's in two weeks." Itachi requested, picking up his older son and transporting them home.

0-o-0-o-0

Yoru winced as she heard her mother screaming at her younger brother. Something along the lines of 'You fucking moron! I understand the ANBU holding your kid hostage, but the others?'

She looked to the gurgling bundle in her arms and couldn't help wondering, was he ready to face the world he was born into? One where his very existence had caused more tension between the humans and demons? One where he was claimed by both realms: The Ningenkai and The Makai?

"Ru-chan."

The redhead turned her head to meet the onyx eyes of her lover, and let herself be taken in by the pale arms. "He's getting yelled at pretty hard."

Obito shook his head and kissed the top of Yoru's hair. "He shouldn't be yelled at like that- Yoko knows he's skittish around unfamiliar people. It was only Kyuubi's nature to attack to protect his family."

"But we have to live with the consequences of our actions- and even worse around the humans as they believe we are below them." She murmured, looking down to the squished raven bundle between them. "He looks like Itachi." She commented, stroking the outline of the raven's face.

Obito blinked and looked down to the newest Uchiha. "Oh, he sure does." He commented, trailing his fingers on the faint lines coming from the baby's eyes.

In a sudden flurry the Uchiha baby was whipped out of their hands and they looked up to see Mikoto holding him against her body. "Hey, I haven't seen my grandson yet, I think I deserve some time too." She said sternly, sticking he tongue out in a childish way ruining her adult image.

A gurgle from her arms brought her attention back to her grandson. She gently poked his tummy and laughed at the giggle it produced. "Do you know how much trouble you caused?" She cooed over the child, letting the sleepily awake Itaru grasp her finger. "Mah, such a smart child. You're going to grow up fine- defend against the things that poke you. If only your brother knew to do the same." She giggled, walking down a hallway with the child.

0-o-0-o-0

Pant. Pant. Pant. Flop. Pant some more.

"Oi, Otouto-kun. Are you okay?"

Sharp, blue eyes opened to look straight into onyx ones. He felt long blonde hair, such as his own, tickle his face. His mouth form a wide grin as his ears pointed back in relaxation. "H-hai. _Pant._ Just- I'm just tired from training. How about you Siya-Aneko?"

Siya's own face split into a grin, also much like his own. "Me and Iru-kun have been training a lot. He's a much better fighter than he used to be."

Naruto giggled. "You seem to spend a lot of time with Iruka-sensei. Going to Ichiraku's together. Training together. Ever since we got here, I haven't seen you two apart- except when one of you goes to the bathroom or you're sleeping." He pointed out slyly, earning a punch on the head from his sister.

"Shut-up." She pouted.

The blue eyes sparkled as Siya took a seat beside him. "You have a crush on him right!?"

"No."

Naruto turned his head in the grass to look at his sister who was clutching her knees to her chest tightly. "What?"

Siya curled in more on herself. "I don't have a crush. Otouto-kun, every minute I spend with him, my heart beats faster. He's so kind and generous."

"Wah!" Naruto suddenly jumped up and tackle-glomped his sister. "Siya-Aneko's in love! I'm telling Kaasan and Tousan!" He yelled out, his nine tails swishing back and forth in excitement.

Siya rubbed her knuckles against her little brother's head. "You'll do no such thing! You know Kaasan cannot shut her mouth when she finds out information like this." She hissed.

A cough sounded from across the field and both blondes looked up to spy Iruka standing with a grin on his face. "Um, Siya-chan, I was wondering if you wanted to go get some ramen with me. Oh, you can come too, Naruto." He spoke timidly, scratching lightly behind his ear.

Siya smiled and stood up, while Naruto shook his head. "Nah, I'm going to have to decline. I'll let you two have some alone time together." He taunted, laughing manically inwardly as both of the adults turned a bright red. "Well, I'm going home to rest."

Siya tried to attack where her annoying chibi brother once sat, but instead caught empty air in her grasp as he poofed away. "Urg! Otouto-kun! I'll get you! Just wait until there's a thunderstorm! You won't survive the night!"

Iruka chuckled lightly as the girl brushed the grass off her shirt. "Little brother trouble?"

"You have no idea." She muttered. "He can consider himself dead next time I see him!"

0-o-0-o-0

Itachi yawned as he walked into his room, but stopping mid-yawn as he spied something on his bed that was totally impassable.

Spread out on his bed was Kyuubi in a large t-shirt and boxers- Itachi's t-shirt to be exact. The t-shirt was large on the small figure, it was shoved off one shoulder and was hitched up by a tan hand on his waist, revealing the lithe hips and stomach of his lover. Itachi would have jumped his lover, but he thought it was just too peaceful to disrupt and he had two kids curled up around him.

Wedged between the pillows was Itaru with a small snot bubble dripping from his nose and his hand gripping at one of Kyuubi's red locks. Curled up to Kyuubi's expose right side, for the tan arm was on the other side of Itaru, was Takala.

He stripped from his clothes and slipped on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He crawled into bed, pulling Takala, Itaru, and Kyuubi close to him.

Red eyes slowly drifted open and stared at the piercing eyes of Itachi. "Mm, 'tachi." He mumbled, squishing Takala so he could be more in his lover's arms. He gently laid an arm on Itachi's side and quickly went back to sleep.

Itachi stroked the red hair that fell onto a tan face, soon falling into his own slumber.

0-o-0-o-0

The next morning birds were singing brightly, but one was abruptly scared half to death as a kunai was flung towards its head.

"Mmn… Tousan, I wanna sleep some more!" A childish voice called out, a head of red hair shrinking beneath the blankets.

Minato sighed. Whoever decided it was okay to give five year olds weapons was a lunatic and was probably six feet under by now for doing so. "Akita-chan."

"No! I dun wanna!"

"Akita, come on."

"Kaasan!! Save me!"

Minato smirked devilishly. "Your mother can't save you now." He grinned as he began to mercilessly attack Akita's sides with tickling.

"Leo-chan! Kit-kun! Tsuki-chan!" She called out in cries of help from her siblings.

Three blonde heads poked into the doorway of their sister's room.

The boy looked to his blonde sisters and gulped. "So who's going to go help her… not it!"

"Not it!"

"Aw, that's not fair!"

The two blue eyed blondes snickered as they quickly ran away from their red eyed sister who was the definition of a blonde ditz. "Good luck Leo-chan!" They called out, dashing around a corner.

Leo pouted for a few seconds before she remembered her terrorized sister. She bravely puffed her chest out and stomped into the room, walking up to her father she pulled his hair and attempted to pry him off her sister. "Tousan! I'm hungry!" She fake complained.

Minato didn't falter at all in tickling Akita. "Then go get some of the bacon your mother cooked earlier."

"Tousan!" She snapped. "That's unhealthy, I'm going to tell Kaasan that you're such a bad father that you tried to get me to eat greasy bacon instead of getting up and washing an apple for me… and you know I'm a vegetarian!" She cried out.

Minato stopped and Akita quickly scrambled away as he got up and stalked to his youngest daughter and kneeled in front of her, patting her head. "I'll go cut up an apple for you if you go wake up your brother."

Leo nodded quickly and dashed away to find her brother's room. "Niisan!" She called out, knocking on the door. "Niisan, Tousan said it's time to get up!" She creaked the door open a little more. "Niisan?"

She fully walked in and saw the futon covers were completely thrown off and empty. There was no sign of her big brother anywhere. "Ni- _sniffle_- Niisan?"

Leo suddenly came tearing out of the room, only to run straight into one pink haired nature spirit. Sakura picked up the sniffling blonde and pushed some stray hairs from her face. "Leo-chan, what's wrong?"

"I can't find Niisan!"

Sakura smiled a little. "Come on, Mikoto asked me to wake up Sasuke-kun. So when he's up he can help us look for Naruto." She replied, making the little girl nod and grin vibrantly.

They walked down the hall somewhat when they came to Sasuke's room. They were about to knock on the door when they heard whispers from behind it.

"Sasu-kun! Stop it, we did it last night!"

"So then let's do it this morning."

"But I'm sore! Oi, don't put your hand there!"

"Can I just feel you?"

"No… Teme! I'm going to bite you!"

"I hope you do."

"Teme…"

"Hn."

There was a rustle of sheets, a yip of surprise and some light moans before sakura finally regained her senses. Someone was in there with 'her' Sasuke-kun, and they had been more than intimate with each other for what seemed like a long time.

She suddenly slid the door open and saw Sasuke arching his back up, opening his mouth with silent moans as a figure bobbed vigorously underneath the futon covers. A pale chest was littered with small bites, a sheen of sweat plastered over it. His large hands were gripping the hair of whoever was underneath. They both seemed totally oblivious to their viewers as Sakura placed a hand over Leo's red eyes.

A small glimpse of blonde hair sent off a fuse in her head and she shoved the little girl out of the room before turning around with a huff. "Ino-pig!" She yelled loudly, causing the figure underneath the blankets to yip and roll off of Sasuke. The raven wolf turned and glared at the nature spirit, hoping she would burst into random flames at any second now. "You bitch!" She crowed. "Get the fuck away from my Sasuke!"

The figure curled up inside the blankets at her screech, and Sasuke glared harder. "Sakura, get the fuck out."

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, me and you can be together once I get rid of Ino-pig."

"Sakura, go the fuck away."

"Oh Sasuke-kun! She's used her mind techniques on you, and manipulated your animal side- that harpie won't get away with this! Me and you don't belong to anyone else."

The figure was now visibly shaking as it inched its way towards Sasuke, curling up over his stomach, pushing him back down on his back as it laid its blonde head on his chest.

"See Sasuke-kun, she knows she's been caught, that's why she's shaking. Just let me get rid of her and we can proclaim our love for each other till the end of time-"

"Haruno! Get the FUCK out right this DAMN second! If you don't, I will fucking kill you! Do not think I will hesitate to do so!" He growled, his eyes flaring with the Sharingan.

Sakura bolded her face and strode over to the growling Uchiha, not afraid, for she thought this was just Ino controlling him. But she was proved wrong when she ripped the covers off of 'Ino's' head, only to see Naruto's tearful face as he gazed up in horror at his teammate.

Next thing Sakura knew she was being slammed against the wall, a large pale hand around her neck and she was glaring into the Mangekyou Sharingan. "Sas- Sasuke-kun what did he do to you? Your eyes?" She gasped.

"Haruno." He addressed her. "If you want to live, you will not tell anyone about this, and you will leave in the next ten seconds. I will not hesitate to kill you." He threatened. (He put his boxers back on already.)

She was dropped to the ground and gasped, clutching at her throat. "B-but. Sasuke-kun, we were supposed to be together. I love you! Now you're supposed to love me!"

"I don't… I never have, and never will love you. I love Naruto, now get the fuck out." He spoke with hostility in his voice. When the girl did not move he took the vase in the corner in the room and threw it right next to her head, snapping her out of her daze. "Get out!" He roared, making the girl scramble and dash out madly.

Sasuke was panting harshly as he glared at the door when he felt arms circle around his chest, fingers spreading out on his pale skin, and someone nuzzle between his shoulder blades. "Sasuke?"

"Hn?" Was Sasuke's ever intelligent answer.

Naruto smiled lightly and kissed the Uchiha's skin. "Should we- _yawn-_ Should we get up?"

The wolf turning around in his lover embrace and pulled the smaller male's lithe body closer. "No. Let's sleep in."

0-o-0-o-0

Kibou yawned as he sat up on his futon and stretched out his muscles. His blonde hair was in a ruffled, bed-headed mess. He was about to get up and go use the restroom when pale arms were suddenly firmly wrapped around his waist. "Kashi, let go. I need to pee!" He cried out, tugging away from the older male. "It's only three days before the tournament and one day before the festival, so if you expect us to last that long, let me go!"

Kakashi pouted and released the kitsune with a whine of, "No fair Kibou-chan!"

The blonde chuckled, slipping into the bathroom. Stripping himself of his boxers he thought back to what had happened last night…

**-- It's Been A While Since There's Been Teh Awesome Flashback Wave Thingy --**

Harsh pants escaped the kitsune's mouth as pale hands roamed the expanse of tan skin that was revealed. Onyx eyes looked deeply into mismatched blue and red eyes. Mouths collided in a teeth shattering kiss.

Suddenly, it stopped and the older man pulled away from the blonde kitsune. "Kashi?"

Kakashi lay down on the tan body, supporting himself so he wouldn't entirely crush the kitsune, and burying his face in the crook of the shorter male's neck. "Kibou, I'm not going take you tonight."

"Wha-"

"Because, I don't want you to think that I'm doing this for your body, because I'm not. Tonight though, I promise not to go lower than the waistband."

Kibou smiled, wrapping his arms around the pale man's torso. "I don't care, you're the only one to notice me… Do what you want."

"Kibou, you realize what your saying?"

The blonde nodded. "Why shouldn't I get happiness when everyone else is? Do you really love me if you do that? I don't care if it hurts, if I wind up broken, or horribly maimed for life, I want you to do this."

Kakashi smiled softly as he resumed their previous activities. _'I will never understand you Kibou-chan.'_

**-- It's Been A While Since There's Been End Teh Awesome Flashback Wave-Thingy --**

Kibou's eyes dimmed as he kept glancing back at the door. He was half-expecting Kakashi to come prancing in right behind him, demanding that they take a shower together for the first time as he always did.

Once turning around to get into said shower, he ran face first into a pale chest, cursing his shortness.

He glanced up and was met with determined, mismatched eyes. "Me, you, shower, together, now."

0-o-0-o-0

"Ecchi-Chibi!"

The was a loud slapping sound before Usagi came stomping out of her room, a cowering Chibi behind her.

"You didn't have to slap me." He whined.

Usagi huffed and turned to face her green eyed lover. "Yes I did. Those kids are five years old now, and you're already telling them about the birds and the bees? I say that calls for a slap. And that's the least of your troubles. Kaasan, Tousan, Itachi, Kyuubi, Hiei, Kurama, Oni, and Kage are all going to be after you when they find out."

The brunette scoffed. "Those little brats won't tell. I'm their favorite uncle."

Usagi smirked. "Correction. One, they only flock to you to torture you and don't tell because then they would get in trouble. And two, who said they were going to tell? I know this information as well."

"You wouldn't!!"

Usagi smirked wider and ran her finger underneath Chibi's jaw line. "Oh, but I would. And if you want to do anything later on in life, you'll let me."

**Leo:** I've noticed... my characters are perverts... Yeah, I'm all alone here. This is what happens when you take one very horny Uchiha and put him in the same room as an ukelicious dobe. Reveiw loves, and I plan on starting the tournament in the next two or three chapters... it all depends!


	14. Chapter 14: Refusal

**Leo:** Oh Em Ef Ji! I'm so totally taking this fic places that I've never been. I've never had drama like this before! I've never had this many chapters in one fic before!! This is like... totally psycho!

**Sasuke:** Like you?

**Leo:** Es Tee Ef You! XP

**Naruto:** Huh?

**Leo:** Cobra Starship rocks! w00t!!

**Sasuke:** And I repeat my dobe's question... huh?

**Leo:** The band Cobra Starship! _'Go on, now lead if it turns you on. Take what you need till your body's numb. Prostitution is revolution. You can hate me until you pay me. My submission is your addiction...'_

**Sasuke:** And what's that from?

**Leo:** Prostitution is the World's Oldest Profession... lovely song it is. Just like _'You're the kind of girl to take to mom, if my mama was dead. No good. You're up to no good. But damn you look good and I'm drunk..._

**Naruto:** And that was?

**Leo:** Damn you Look Good and I'm Drunk (Scandalous)

**Sasuke:** Before she does another song, here's the-

**Disclaimer: Leo Vulpes does not own Naruto, for if she did there would be very graphical yaoi in every episode!**

**Warnings: OOC Fugaku, and Subjection to Brain setting itself on fire for I am a spazzy authoress!**

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 14

Refusal

0-o-0-o-0

Once again, everyone stood around waiting in their formal wear for the festival.

Yoko had told Tsunade that, two days prior to the tournament, there was going to be a festival in which Yoko was permitted to summon the spirits of the dead to rejoin them in order to watch the tournament. Then three days after it ended, they would return.

They were going to enjoy this festival, but right now they were all waiting for Yoko.

And then he walked out, but something was different about him. He was now wearing a fully black kimono with a crimson obi that had black flames on it. He wore old world sandals, and his hair was once again tied up with a black silk ribbon. "Come on, we don't have all day." He instructed curtly before leaving, not ever bothering to check to see if he was being followed.

0-o-0-o-0

People bowed, people scoffed, people rolled their eyes, people fainted in dramatic sequence, and people clapped as Yoko stepped on the stage for the second time. He began to explain the festival, and what he was about to do. He stepped onto a blank part of the stage that only had scriptures written all over it, and dropped his kimono from his body, revealing a tan chest and black shinobi style pants.

He sat silently in the middle, holding his hands flat together and began chanting, the markings on the ground glowing.

His final words were, "Give these people who they love back for two days-three days and those who wish to be returned. If one if not wanted back, do not give."

Then the glowing abruptly stopped.

There was a pause for about a minute as Yoko held his posture, and then a blinding light engulfed the majority of Konoha.

People began gasping as people who weren't there before were. Up on the stage the dead Hokage stood, all three of them, plus one very peeved Jiraiya.

Yoko finally stood up and turned to face the First Hokage. "Hello Shinji." (**A/N:** I don't know if that's his real name or not, but I'll make it his name! XD)

Shinji's eyes widened as he looked at Yoko, he took a shaky step backwards towards his brother (The second Hokage). "Y-you." He spoke, pointing a finger towards the fox.

Yoko glared at the Shodaime and Nindaime. "You two have nothing to fear from me right now, Shinji, Makoro, it's your successor who's got to worry about us."

"And why should I?"

The elder fox whipped to glare at Sarutobi. "You threatened my kits, my grandkits, and myself. I have every right to let my family tear you to shreds right now you heartless bastard! You ruined the lives of so many. My son, my only son almost died because of you. You died an unjustified death because it was not caused by my own hands you bastard." He growled. He was about to lunge at the man when he felt large arms wrap firmly around his body and someone hunch over behind him to rest their head on his shoulder.

"Tsk-tsk koibito. There's no reason to get violent." The husky voice sent shivers down the redhead's spine, and if the looks on the Hokage's faces was any hint, he knew exactly who it was behind. "What happened to my sweet, submissive Ko-Ko-chan?"

"Tamaro…"

The black fox smirked as he pulled his uke closer to his body. "Ne, ne, does this mean I can't play the 'guess who' game on you?" He joked, letting the elemental fox turn around in his arms and attach himself to his chest. "Yoko-chan…"

"Tousan!"

Tamaro braced himself just in time as he felt himself get glomped from behind and hear the two girlish giggles over his shoulder. "Hm, is that my Kushina-chan and Yoru-chan I hear?" He turned his head slightly to give each of his baby girl's a kiss on the cheek. He could feel a tug from behind him and turned to face Kyuubi, who blushed and looked down to his feet.

Then he did something he had never done in his entire life, he reached his hands up to the taller male in a silent plead to be picked up like a little child. When he felt himself being lifted (bridal style) he smiled brightly up to his dad. "Tousan!" He yipped.

"Oi, oi, so what happened while I was gone? Why are there a million carbon copies of people?" He asked.

Yoko was happy to intervene for the sake of 'the greater good'. "I'll tell you later Tama-kun."

"After or before sex?"

Yoko turned a bright red that could match his hair. "Tamaro!" He scolded.

"What!? It was a reasonable question!" The red eyed man defended. "I want to know how long I get to screw you. If it's before, then no limits! If it's after, then I can't go as hard because we don't need you passing out again, ne?"

Yoko shoved Tamaro away and huffed.

The black haired fox walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around him. "If you wanted the couch, you could have just said so." Yoko threatened, causing Tamaro to quickly back away and turn to the other's whom he hadn't met.

A light giggling caused heads to turn and stare at the other newcomers, Kushina immediately attacking the woman. "Suika-chan!"

Mikoto looked up at the mention of her dead friend in time to see Hoshiro peeling the red head off his mate. Mikoto would have bounced over there if it had not been for the arms that suddenly wrapped around her waist and the feral growl that was ripped out of Obito, Itachi, and Sasuke's throats. She knew exactly who it was and tried to struggle away. "Go away, if I wanted you here I would have let you. Go. Now."

Yoko interrupted the she-wolf. "I brought him here."

"Yoko… you fucking idiot! What in the hellish world makes you think I wanted to see him again!?"

"I thought you two need to do some talking… I doubt all is as it seems." He spoke in a deadly tone.

Mikoto felt the rage of it all build up in her and she just had to let it out. "Do you not understand there was nothing that I didn't-"

"-You will shut your mouth you insolent pup." Tamaro snapped, causing Mikoto to shut her mouth and bow her head. "Try this. I have seen what has been going on, do not think I don't know. Try this."

0-o-0-o-0

Doors angrily slammed shut, only to be reopened and shut with a much softer force.

"Miko-"

"No!" Mikoto snapped angrily, turning around to face tanned skin, dark brown eyes, and dark brown hair. "No Fugaku. Despite what I promised Yoko and Tamaro… I refuse to talk to you." She went to walk away but was stopped by her husband grabbing her wrist and pulling her to his chest, staring down at the shorter woman.

"If you can refuse, then so can I. I refuse to let this go without explanation, I refuse to let you, Itachi, or Sasuke go. I refuse to let you shut me out." He spoke dangerously, loosening his grip as he spoke.

Mikoto self-consciously brought her hands to her chest to grip at her heart, something she did when something hurt her or confused her greatly. "And I refuse to let you refuse." She defied. "You tried to kill us, I loved you and-"

"You still do." Fugaku interrupted, "I can see it, the way you hold yourself up. Koto-chan, if I explain my side, I will let you explain your side."

Mikoto sat down with a huff on the ground. "Fine."

The man smiled softly and sadly as he sat in front of his wife, who hadn't changed at all. "I was called by my father… he was the one who was told that you were demons. I didn't mind so much, remembering back to when I was a kid, dreaming about meeting a real live demon. But he insisted I kill what I created. I went to seek you out, to grab you and hide you, you, Sasuke, and Itachi. I didn't care that if I was caught, I'd be killed. I loved… I love you, and if loving you makes me love a demon, then so be it. But you were in a panic, and when I had gotten close enough, trying to comfort you, I saw something I had never wanted to see in your eyes.

"It simply wasn't you, like someone had taken over my wife, and was trying to murder everyone. Yet, at the same time, I knew it was you. That was you, porcelain skin, pebble black eyes, raven hair, and that was you, wolf ears on your head, and four wolf tails waving madly behind you. It was you, guarding an unconscious Sasuke and a stoic Itachi in the corner, snarling louder with each step. But I tried to talk to you.

"I obviously pushed my limits when you suddenly lashed out at me, and then I was floating- sort of. It was like standing on thin air. And one by one, the rest of the clan members joined me, until everyone but you, Sasuke, and Itachi were there." Tears had now began to slowly fall down the elder man's face as he continued with his story. "I wasn't angry. I was probably the happiest man alive… erm… dead that night. If I had to have been killed by anyone, I was glad it was you, and I was even happier when I found myself smiling because your three hadn't been harmed. I don't want revenge now that I can see you again, I want to be able to tell you, and have you believe, what I was thinking."

Mikoto stared at her hands, folded neatly in her lap, trembling with every emotion known to mankind… um… demonkind.

"I was scared." She started, not removing her sight from her hands, afraid that seeing the actual care in her husband's eyes would cause her to break. "I had no protection from anyone. I wasn't much of a fighter back then. Itachi was still in pain from having gained his second tail, and Sasuke had no clue. My older brother was on the verge of a breakdown, my father was a cynical creature, still enjoying the fact that the only two creatures stronger than him were no where to be seen, and my younger brother was 'dead', so he was somewhere else, taking care of his nine year old son.

"The ward had made me paranoid of every order that was given by the Sandaime. I feared for my life, my sons' life, and your life. Every single day, when there was a knock on the door I would think 'Is this it? Are they finally realizing what I am, are they here to kill me now?'

"Do you know who told your father that we're demons? It was the ex-husband of the demon king, he wanted Itachi to kill us, but when he refused, Orochimaru told your dad. Then it all went down hill, and when you entered and came towards us, I just reacted. There are parts of me that aren't sorry for what I did, but there are parts that aren't too. I'm not sorry for defending my cubs-"

"-our cubs."

"But I'm sorry that I was forced to kill everyone I had come to know. I wasn't sorry, because then I wouldn't cry when you grew old and I didn't. I was though, because you wouldn't be able to see your sons grow up. It tears me apart inside and out."

Mikoto was now in tears herself as she sobbed out everything she'd been holding in. She hadn't told anyone, not even Yoko or Obito what she'd felt, how she blamed herself.

"Koto." She mentally flinched at the name he'd given her, because everyone else called her Miko, and he disliked that very much. He only called her that when no one else was around.

Fugaku stood up and walked over to sit behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her and letting her cry.

0-o-0-o-0

"Koibito."

"Hn?" Tamaro replied, looking down to the shorter red head in his arms.

"Do you think everything will be okay?" Yoko asked, looking up to the sky.

It was a beautiful pink hue that tinted orange towards the bottom. It had a purplish color at the top, and the clouds seemed to glow golden. It seemed like any other normal sunset, but the thing was that it was the middle of the afternoon.

Tamaro nodded and nuzzled the top of his mate's head affectionately. "Hai."

0-o-0-o-0

Mikoto looked up at the door as there was a knock and it slid open slowly, revealing her youngest son.

Sasuke glanced to his father and then to hi mother before coming in and sitting down. "Kaasan… what exactly is the Sharingan. The demon version, how would you explain it?" He asked, hanging his head down.

The female wolf looked sadly at her son. "Sasuke, why are you asking?"

Sasuke's breathing momentarily stopped before starting up again. "Because, the scroll down in the basement said you had to kill your best friend in order to gain the Mangekyou Sharingan. And I have it now, but Naruto's not dead, so does that mean that, all that time ago, again and again, I tried to kill him for no reason? Is he not the most important person to me? I know he is though." He answered softly, his heart tearing at his own traitorous thoughts.

"No," Sasuke's head snapped up at his mother's answer. "The true Mangekyou is not gained from killing someone… it's a trait passed on through the only true Uchiha. Only we can activate it without a price." She explained, watching as his face lit up at the answer.

Fugaku barely registered the fact that his son had already left the room, he was stuck on the fact that he was dating Naruto. A boy. "Koto-chan…"

The wolf looked to her husband with a newfound smile on her face. "I know what you're thinking, 'Om Em Ef Ji, my son's gay and my wife is totally okay with this? How the hell am I supposed to have heirs?' But I'll have you know two things, male demon's can become impregnated, and Itachi has already produced two beautiful heirs. You should meet your grandchildren." She spoke with a knowing smirk.

0-o-0-o-0

Hiei simmered as he watched the sand shinobi closely. The puppet master was up to something funny, he just knew it.

"Hiei-kun, relax, I'm pretty sure that he's just being genuinely nice. Plus… it's either him or Kuwabara."

Kurama's words made him calm down as he watched Kankuro compliment his half-sister on something, causing a pink hue to overtake her face.

"Yuki-chan, look, look." Kankuro childishly called out, tapping on a glass window. "It's so expensive."

The blue haired woman walked over and smiled as Kankuro pressed his face up against the glass that separated him and the special homemade sweets on display. "They look delicious." She said, looking at the desert.

"Eh?" Kankuro snapped to attention and faced the ice demon. "I'll go get you some." He said before dashing in.

"No, it's a lot of money, you don't have to." She pleaded, all to late as soon she was presented with the sugary treat, but it was broken in half.

Kankuro grinned. "Sorry, I could only get one. So, since I halved it, you get to pick the half you want." He reasoned, watching as the girl took a piece of her half and popped it in her mouth. "Is it good?" When Yukina nodded, Kankuro ate his half and enjoyed the taste of it melting on his tongue, while handing a bundle to Yukina. "I lied."

The red eyed woman took the bundle from the sand ninja and opened it, another one of the delicious treats being presented to her.

"I got it for you." He said, scratching the top of his head. "The last one, and I heard the lady behind me say she wanted one, so I bought it. I thought if you liked it, I could give you another as a gift."

Yukina smiled, leaning up and giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek.

0-o-0-o-0

Kumori yawned a bit as the sun began setting, he sat out on a roof in pajama pants and a large t-shirt, complete with a mug of steaming tea a blanket wrapped around him.

"Don't fall asleep or you'll fall off the roof."

The surprise voice nearly caused Kumori to do just that. "Koi, don't do that!" The man whined, taking another sip of the peach tea.

The nature wolf crawled up onto the roof, sitting next to Kumori. "So what are you doing up here?"

"The fireworks. That and, I'm thinking." The younger wolf replied, leaning onto the other raven's shoulder.

Koi chuckled and nuzzled behind Kumori's ear. "About what?"

"What's going to happen at the tournament. It's so close, and it cares the shit out of me. Yusuke was telling me when he was in that one tournament that only had a wish for the prize… and how many people lost their lives, and how much blood shed there was. Just for this one little wish and to prove who was strongest. But this is bigger- this is the king of the demons. People are going to be murdered, the crowd is going to be involved, they might die, they most likely will too. I-"

Kumori's rant was cut off as Koi gave him a simple kiss on the cheek, causing him to flare up pink.

"Calm down Kumori." Koi spoke, pushing the smaller wolf down on his back and leaning over him as the fireworks began to go off.

Kumori turned his head to look at the flares in the sky as Kumori worked on giving him a hickey on his neck. "K-Koi, look… it's so beautiful."

Koi hummed against the pale skin. "Yes, but it doesn't even begin to compare to you." He sapped out, moving to place kisses all along the pale neck.

Kumori's eyes watered as he felt the older wolf leave marks along his skin, moving his hands up his shirt to feel around the expanse of covered skin. But Kumori did nothing but lay there and take it. Of course he wanted it, but he knew he'd never get it. "S-stop… Koi, stop it." He finally gasped out, pushing the other away. "No."

Koi looked up at the coal eyes before easing off the other. Kumori looked into the bright green eyes before shutting his firmly as he could hear Koi get up and leave. And then he finally broke out in tears, ignoring the fireworks that he'd been set on watching, and ignoring the fact that his mug of tea was spilled. His sobs causing his body to shake and hiccups to interrupt his breathing.

"Kumo?"

Kumori curled up even more on himself as he heard someone approach him. "Go away." He croaked.

"I'm not leaving you out here alone. Come on Otouto, get up." Kage leaned down and picked up his twin in his arms, not ignoring the fact that Kumori was biting him to get him to let go. "Stop that Kumo. Do you want me to drop you?" Immediately the biting stopped, but the light sobs were still there.

Kage opened the door to his room before sliding it closed. "Oni, could you please pull out another futon?"

Oni nodded and dashed to the closet before laying out the futon and its covers. Kage set his brother down on the futon before covering him up. "Kumo, what happened?" Oni asked, concerned for his brother-in-law/adopted cousin.

"I can't take it anymore. He- he says he loves me, but he doesn't even give me a kiss. Sure, on the cheek and hickey's, but never on the lips. All he does is touch my stomach… it's been three fucking years, two and half since he told me he loves me, but that's all it gets me. Like I'm just some fucking toy to him." Kumori nearly screamed out.

Kage sat still for a moment as Oni went and gathered a cloth to help Kumori clean off. He suddenly stood up and walked out of the room.

He stalked down a couple of hallways before meeting the sight of Koi leaning against the wall with a confused look on his face as he stared at the light. Kage growled to gain the attention of the other wolf. "You are so lucky we need you for the tournament or I would most likely bash your face in right now." He snarled.

Koi scoffed. "Don't talk like that to your elders." He said, not even looking towards Kage. "And don't insult or threaten when you have no clue what's going on."

"No clue?" Kage sounded appalled that he said that. "You think I have no clue when my brother just nearly screamed his lungs out all about it?"

"So then you know what he's thinking, but you don't know my side."

"Then please enlighten me on why I shouldn't destroy you." Kage remarked snidely.

Koi sighed, sinking down to the ground. "Your brother doesn't tell you everything."

"Are you saying I don't know my own brother?" Kage accused.

Koi laughed bitterly and shook his head. "No, I'm pretty sure you know your brother as well, if not better, than I do. He just doesn't tell you everything."

Kage scowled but took a seat next to the opposing raven. "And what didn't he tell me?"

Koi chuckled. "I've told him this three years ago, when we first got together. I've only ever kissed him once- for real- and I almost couldn't stop myself. I told him then, and I quote, ' I will not go further unless you ask for it seriously.' I told myself that I wouldn't kiss him because then there would be no stopping me."

Kage shook his head. "Well, you better let him know that, because right now he thinks you're just fucking with him."

**Leo:** The tournament begins next chappie! I'm so excited!

**Sasuke:** That's screwed up jack right there

**Leo:** -slaps the emo- Es Tee Ef You!

**Sasuke:** Huh?

**Leo:** Bee Eye Tee See Aech -shoves emo to the floor-

**Sasuke:** Abuse!

**Leo:** Are Oh Ef El! X3 I'm a pimp!

**Naruto:** Say what dawg?

**Leo:** Es Tee Ef You, hoe! Get in van! You ain't ganstah! -pulls out gun on Naruto who drags Sasuke into the back of the van with him.- Good hoe. Now come on, Kiba, Gaara, to the hotel.

**-at the hotel-**

**Leo:** Yayz! -watching Kiba and Gaara having hot buttsmex and taking pictures for future generations- Now reveiw, our you'll be shoved into the pimpmobile with Sasuke and Naruto... and a bitchy Hidan!

**-In the pimpmobile-**

**Sasuke:** No get away!

**Naruto:** -bawling-

**Hidan:** fuck fuck fuck... and fuck! He was all like fuck! and so I said, fuck fuck? Fuck shit. Fuck! And then some fucking chick-fucker said fuckity fuck the fucker.

**Sasuke and Naruto:** -clinging to each other and crying-

**Sasuke:** I swear off revenge if I can get out of here!

**Naruto:** I swear off ramen!


	15. Chapter 15: The First Day

**Leo:** OMG! I was having such a hard time with this chapter! I've never really done anything like this before.

**Sasuke:** I can tell.

**Leo:** Shut-up emo!

**Naruto:** Don't yell at him for telling the truth.

**Leo:** Sorry...

**Sasuke:** I can see you're over your pimp experience.

**Leo:** I'm depressed because me and my friends make a bitch chain, you know, findin out who is who's bitch... and I'm at the bottom! 0.0

**Naruto:** It was expected.

**Leo:** Shut-up ADD-poster child. It's time I did the-

**Disclaimer: I own Naruto just about as much as I own the country of France- none at all**

* * *

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 15

The First Day

0-o-0-o-0

Yoko gulped as he could hear the cheers of the viewers of the tournament from behind the door that led to the arena. He was a nervous wreck, he didn't want to think what would happen if everything he'd worked towards suddenly fell through if someone bad took over the crown.

His mind stopped as a larger hand enveloped his own. The elemental kitsune looked up to meet the red eyes of his lover, and got the silent message.

The doors opened and he stepped out to met with the sight of an extremely large arena that was empty, with a water nymph holding a microphone out to him. He grinned and took it from the dainty hands, thanking the nymph.

"I would like to formally welcome everyone here to the tournament of the… many millenniums! This is going to be the biggest fight for the metaphorical crown! Now, I'll let Riko get back to her job, which is announcing. But I must say, any misconduct on your account will result in me coming up there and kicking your ass in line." He spoke to the crowd, handing it back to water nymph.

Riko smiled greatfully before turning to the crowd to get the riled up.

Yoko transported himself to the seat he would be watching from and smiled with a slight twitch at the old croons by his side. "Sohma, Ju, Kuraku, Nyu, Tokaji. How are you all doing?" He asked politely, sensing the presence that was coming up slowly behind him.

"Fine, and yourself?" Tokaji answered for the others as Nyu gave him a peaceful smile.

Yoko chuckled and reached his hand back, where it was taken by Tamaro. "I'm doing fine myself. Oh, please meet my personal guard and husband, Jubi no Tamaro."

Tokaji turned around in his seat and grinned a toothless smile at the black fox. "It's nice to meet you Jubi-san."

0-o-0-o-0

"So we all know the plan?" Naruto asked, looking around.

Everyone gave a nod as they pulled up hoods to their cloaks. They all gave each other goodbyes and wishes of love when Yusuke was approached by two burly men.

"Yoko-sama spoke to us and requested us to take the place of Keiko and Puu, Lord Yusuke." He spoke with a bow.

Ino looked over and gasped, dashing over she threw her arms around the man's neck and hugged him tightly. "Tousan, are you sure you want to fight?" She asked, concerned. "You and Nara-san?"

Inoichi nodded, giving his daughter a kiss on the cheek. "We're sure, now go out there and be the strong girl you mother raised you to be."

Ino nodded and dashed off.

Yusuke smiled and welcomed the men as Keiko took Puu with her and left. "Well, come over here and I'll fill you two in on the plan."

Shikaku nodded. "And we have a message from Haruno-san as well."

0-o-0-o-0

An older man sat in the reserved box with Yoko, who smiled with another twitch towards the man. "Hello Junko-san. Are you here to watch the show?"

"Cut the crap Yoko. I want my granddaughter, and I want her dead." Junko, a man with white, silvery hair and blue eyes said harshly.

Suika and Hoshiro walked in, hand in hand at that moment. "I'm afraid you aren't allowed to touch her dad. She's no longer under your care, nor your granddaughter."

The redhead chuckled as the elder nature spirit fumed. "Your daughter is quite smart. And is correct as well. I am her guardian now, your empire will go to ruins sooner or later without an heir."

0-o-0-o-0

Riko held the headset securely in her ear, and nodded in agreement to the other voice at the end. It was time to start the tournament.

"Okay, humans, demons, and spirits! Are you ready to start this tournament!?" When she was met with the approving yells, she grinned and signaled the gates on the edge of the ring to open.

All twenty-four gates slid open and all the teams stepped out.

"Will each team send up two representatives to announce who your team is? Okay Team One, who are you?" She asked. She continued until she got to the first interesting team that she'd heard bets placed on. "And Team Five, who are you?" Her golden eyes looked up to the tall cloaked men in wonder.

"We're team Shadow." The more dominant one answered briskly, soon going back to their team.

Not having a chance to ask any questions, she continued on. The next team was made up of all ninja with the Sunagakure symbol scratched onto their headbands, Suna.

Team Seven, or The Blockade, held hoods over their head to conceal who they were.

Team Ten, or The Elders, also held hoods over their heads.

Team Twelve was made up entirely of ninja from Konoha, rightfully named Team Konoha.

Team Thirteen, Akatsuki, was just what their name was, the members of Akatsuki were participating in this. This thought caused Itachi to growl deep in his throat and pull Kyuubi tighter.

Team Fifteen, Spirits and Masters, held hood up as well.

Team Eighteen, The Best Bet, held up pure white cloaks instead of the black the others wore.

Team Twenty-one, From Lords, showed their faces proudly as the team who had fought in the tournament for the right to be a lord- otherwise known to many as Team Urameshi. It was made up of Hiei, Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Two cloaked figures, Nara Shikaku, and Yamanaka Inoichi.

Team Twenty-three, Sound, was made of Sound ninja, Kabuto, and one Orochimaru.

The rest of the teams were random spirits and demons, some ever simple humans. But they're not important to this story, so we'll skip over them for now.

After announcing all the teams, there was an intermission to allow the spectators to go and make last minute bets. Once everyone was back Riko grabbed the microphone once again. "Alright! Who's ready for the first match for the preliminaries!? May we present…"

0-o-0-o-0

Yoko chuckled as the barrage of nine kids came running in to greet him. Takala was being careful with his younger brother, and stayed behind the rest of the group. "Ah, Tokaji-san, you haven't met these little devils. My granddaughters; Tsuki, Akita, and Leo. My grandsons: Takala, Itaru, and Kitsune. My great-granddaughter: Riritsuku. And my godchildren: Meka and Taro." He introduced them.

"Oh is that so?" Tokaji spoke, picking up Tsuki and setting her in his lap. "She's so pretty Yoko-san. I could only wish my grandchildren looked like this." He appraised.

Nyu punched the old man's arm with a huff. "Jeeze, you think you could have said any thing else to stab me?" She asked harshly.

Tokaji chuckled and patted Nyu's long braided green hair. "You know I was just kidding. They are beautiful children, but you weren't like this at first. But as you grew up, you've turned into an excellent woman. I'm proud to call you my granddaughter."

Tamaro picked up Takala and looked him square in the face. "Ne, you look like me." He commented, red eyes gazing into red eyes. "Hm. Uchiha Takala. A nice addition to the royal family list of names."

Nyu glanced up to the black haired demon. "What?"

The ten tailed kitsune chuckled. "The royal family has many names to it. First it was Kyuubi, then Jubi, Uzumaki, Namikaze, and now it's Uchiha. It's such a wonderful collection of names."

Yoko somehow managed to slap Tamaro upside the head. "It's not a collection. Though pretty soon the only names left to be led on will be Uzumaki and Uchiha. So it will no longer be a collection… and get your hand off my ass unless you want to sleep on the couch."

"Aw, Ko-Ko-chan! You're no fun!"

"I'm a major diplomat. I can't be 'fun' at these events." Yoko reasoned, brushing out his tails which flowed around him. "Now watch the kits and the tournament and be happy."

0-o-0-o-0

"That was some fight… Team One won by a landslide. Congratulations. Now go back to your assigned rooms and rest. Up next is Team Three and Team Four."

0-o-0-o-0

"Good to see you again Yoko-san." Tsunade spoke as she entered with the other Kage. She sat calmly down in her reserved seat, while the other Kage stood there and gawked at the demons. "Ah yes, I would like you all to meet the one and only Kyuubi no Yoko-"

"As in the same one who destroyed your village?" Sneered the Raikage, sending a dirty look towards the red fox.

Tamaro wrapped his arms around his lover protectively. "I would look the other direction with that expression before they have to start searching for the replacement for the dead vegetable on the table labeled 'The Raikage.'" He threatened with a hiss.

The Mizukage chuckled at the long-winded threat. "And who are you?"

"I'm Jubi no Tamaro. Personal guard and dominant of him. Touch him, you die." He hissed, shielding a protesting Yoko from the view of the others.

The Tsuchikage smiled kindly before turning his attention to the small kids cowering around the great demons' feet. "Are these your children?" He asked.

Yoko bit Tamaro's arm, causing his release. "No, grandchildren and great-grandchildren."

"Oh, you look so young. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I forgot somewhere around four-hundred… I'll just say I was very old- like Tokaji's age- about two-hundred years before any of the Kage were established." He answered, laughing silently at the estonished faces of the Kage.

The Raikage scoffed and then looked around. "And where is Kazekage-san?" He asked with high air, thinking he was the only one to notice the Sunagakure leader was missing."

"Gaara-nii-kun is fighting!" Akita yipped out, smiling widely as she spoke. "I saw him and Aniki training together once."

The Tsuchikage calmly approached the girl, who allowed herself to be picked up, her red tail wagging slowly in contentment. "And who are you?"

"Uzumaki Akita… and that's my future mate!" She exclaimed, pointing to Riritsuku.

The black wolf squealed in resentment and hissed in protest. "No!"

"But Uzumaki-Uchiha-Akayume Riritsuku sounds like a great name." Akita pouted, her red eyes looking hurt.

"No."

"Please?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because because."

"Because because why?"

"Because because because."

"Because because because why?"

"Because because because beca- Just because!"

The two elder demons sighed as the two fought. But Yoko has to hold back his laughter when he thought of the first time Kyuubi met Itachi when they were two. Itachi had refused to let the tiny red kitsune go, and demanded he stay and be his mate. As the saying goes: Uchiha's always get what they want. Though, it slightly unnerved him because, the Uchiha came from the Gobi family, as in his brother.

0-o-0-o-0

"Congratulations Team Four. Yet, I'm sorry about your comrade, take him to your room and see if you can heal him. And our next match is Team Shadow against Team Suna. Please step into the middle of the arena. Now, if you would please introduce yourselves?"

The leader of Team Suna stepped forward, a grin on her face as she looked at the smaller opponents who were behind the larger ones, and the trembling form who clutched to one's side desperately. "My name is Matsuri, and these are the finest shinobi in all of Suna." She answered with pride.

The two tallest figures chuckled together, their team disappearing to the other side of the ring.

Riko was at a loss for words as she didn't get an introduction. "Oh, well… okay. Get ready for the third preliminary match- all out brawl."


	16. Chapter 16: Possession and Longing

**Leo:** Sorry about not leaving an author's note last time, but my computer decided to be a whore and fuck up my system- and I'm too lazy to go back and change it. So live with it.

**Naruto:** That's mean.

**Leo:** No, Sasuke's mean.

**Naruto:** -nods- He took my ramen away!

**Leo:** And he held a gun to my head until I threw all mine away so you couldn't get it!

**Sasuke:** Now Naru-chan love me the most!

**Naruto:** I always did.

**Sasuke:** Yes, but there was always a chance that ramen could hold more love from you than me.

**Leo:** Baby. Well, as these two have hot raunchy make-up sex, here's the-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... I own... nothing by some strange-whacked-up poker game!**

* * *

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 16

Possession and Longing

0-o-0-o-0

Many heads whipped around as they heard the screams coming from the arena. Usagi leaned over the railing, as her eyes nearly popped out of her head at the sight. Seven fallen Suna Shinobi, Seven people standing on the sidelines, One blood covered, towering man, and One bleeding and leg torn Matsuri.

The blood covered figure raised what looked to be a claw and it suddenly came slashing down, ridding Matsuri of her right arm. Then her left. All that was left of the girl was her torso and head. She whimpered when the claw was raised again.

"No!" Usagi shouted as it was brought down and Matsuri's head rolled off to the right of her torso, her torso falling over from gravity. Usagi clenched her teared eyes and turned around with her hands over he mouth, covering a silent scream.

Chibi ran over to his distressed mate and pulled her to his chest, where she released her cry and tightly wrapped her arms around the nature neko. He made a purring sound from deep in his chest in an attempt to calm her.

Chibi watched out as the bloodied figure held up one clawed finger to the area where Yoko was sitting in. "One step closer Aniki-kun."

The brunette tightened his hold on the ice kitsune as he realized exactly who that was.

Usagi choked on a sob and buried her face closer to Chibi's chest. "That damn idiot! Why? Why did she have to die!? I never got to slap her for sowing too much cleavage like the slut she is!" She spoke furiously. "I wanted to slap her. You don't know what she did do you?" When Chibi didn't say anything he continued. "She reprimanded me for retrieving a scroll from the inside of my shirt in the presence of my brother, Gaara and Neji, and then she was all flaunting around with her cleavage showing massively. I just wanted to slap her once and yell at her for being a contradicting bitch." She chuckled dryly.

Karu's face was blank as he watched the brunette comfort his sister.

"That was horrible."

The blue haired kitsune looked over and spotted Temari who was walking towards them. "That's why he can't win- and won't win." He pulled her suddenly to his chest making her squeak in surprise as she collided with the strong chest. "Do not be afraid to use that." He reminded her, plucking the hair band and letting it slap against her wrist.

Temari snatched her hand back from the water kitsune. "I'll be fine on my own." She said stubbornly.

Karu chuckled and pinned her quickly to the wall by her wrists once again. "Oh, and do we want a repeat of the other day's lesson-" The blue kitsune was suddenly struck down as Siya had smacked him upside the head with the book she was reading.

"Bad dog. Not in public. Go rape your mate where eyes of everyone else can't see." The blonde fox growled in a playful tone.

Karu scoffed. "Tch. I wasn't gonna rape her."

Temari, who had stiffened up when Siya had spoken, now relaxed at this fact.

"It's not rape when both sides consent." He finished and Temari whipped her head around to look at him. Karu smiled a lopsided grin at her. "Relax Tema. I was kidding." He calmed her. "Now come on, we're next."

0-o-0-o-0

Riko put on a forced smile as she stepped out again. "Okay, Team Shadow wins. And next up to fight is The Blockade and Team Eight. Would the contestants please come down and have the leader introduce themselves?"

Two blue skinned women walked up and two black cloaked figures joined them, one of them shorter than even the women.

The first blue skinned woman was the first to speak. "My name is Tyuku and this is Kiraki. Our team is made up of different nymphs and we fight to win."

The shortest figure grabbed the microphone from her. "My name is Akayume no Oni, and this is Akayume no Kage. You'll just have to wait to find out who we are!" Oni yipped happily.

Riko took the mike back and laughed as Kage had to suffer a glomping from Oni as they walked back to their teams. "Alright, these fights will be two battles of two on two. Please, pick your first contestants."

The group gathered round and Oni suddenly turned serious. "We have the pairs organized so judging by who was up there they have three water nymphs, two fire nymphs, one nature nymph, one demon nymph, and one shadow nymph. And judging by who just stepped up, we need Karu and Temari to go up there."

Karu nodded and dragged Temari up to the arena. "Karu please don't drag me." She pleaded.

Karu sighed and turned around to face the blonde. "Temari… stay safe. I won't be able to watch you if I'm fighting one of those fire nymphs, so I need you to stay safe yourself." His ice blue eyes searched her blue-green eyes for any signs of retaliation, pleading her to stay safe as he had just voiced.

The blonde nodded and Karu let go of her wrist and let her walk up to the arena by herself.

"Begin."

One of the red skinned women had long brown hair and the other had orange. The brunette looked to her partner. "Taiya, get rid of the girl. Pretty boy's mine." The nymph spoke, licking her lips.

Taiya nodded. "Whatever Yukero. Your funeral." And she turned to the wind mistress. "And shall I learn the name of the one I'm about to make cry or die?"

Temari scowled. "My name is Subaku no Temari, only daughter of Subaku no Nakaro and Kikei, wind mistress. Memorize it because you're going to fear it for the rest of your life."

Suddenly the nymphs hands went up in flames and she charged at Temari. The blonde dashed to the side to avoid the hit, but the nymph's foot lit on fire and swung around to kick her. Temari saw this and jumped up to dodge the heat.

"Die worthless piece of spirit shit!" The nymph screeched, diving at Temari who couldn't react fast enough to move, so her side was scalded.

Temari frowned deeply and heard growling off from Karu. Temari suddenly stood up and whipped her hand out, a blade of air forming in her hand. She split it into three blades and held one in her mouth and one in each hand. She lunged for Taiya and managed to disable the nymph's right arm.

Taiya yelled out some sort of war cry and shot a flame at Temari from a distance. Temari couldn't get away in time and turned to let her back take the bunt of the hit. When the nymph suddenly let out a shrill sound Temari glanced over her shoulder to spot Karu.

But this Karu looked different.

Yes, his hair was still long and blue, but the rest was different. His ice blue eyes were sharper and gleaming in anger. Instead of one single blue tail, there were three and they were swaying back and forth angrily. His nails were sharper almost and digging into the red throat he was grabbing with his hands. And his blue ears were more pointed and leaned forward in anger.

"Don't you dare touch her nymph-trash. What would your ancestors say if they could see what's become of their empire?" He growled.

The nymph scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I-"

Karu's eye's narrowed. "Watch your tongue nymph. Otherwise I will crush your windpipe." He threatened. "And let this be a warning to your partner there who's about to attack her. Do not mess with my mate or I will see to it that you suffer severely. Now give up or you will surely die."

Yukero ran up and pulled on Karu's wrist. "Let her go, we give up, just let her go!" She pleaded.

Karu dropped the fire nymph and went to stand by Temari as Yukero tended to Taiya. "Are you okay Tema?" He asked, lifting her arm up and checking the burn on her side. "We'll have someone look at that for you. Does it hurt?"

Temari shook her head. "I'm fine. You didn't have to go that far though-"

She was cut off as Karu roughly pulled her to him and stared down at her with his sharp eyes. "They've obviously forgotten old times. No one messes with anyone who has any ties to the Mizu clan. And no one, not even other clan members or family harm their mates and get away with it." He growled softly.

Temari nodded numbly, but another question popped into her head. "Why do you look like this now?"

Karu sighed and nuzzled her neck as he pulled her back to the team. "Every demon has this mechanism type thing inside them where if it's triggered, the go through a transformation called Rage. It's more active in kitsune, wolves and a few select other demons than others. It basically is like a last resort power boost or a reaction to something happening around them. It's different for different clans/breeds. Take Obito for example- he reacts most when people are threatening to take his possessions- like Yoru or Oni. You should have seen him tear up Kage when he found out about them two. That's what triggers it for most Uchiha. But like Kage, a different clan of shadow wolves- he reacts most when his mate or family are in danger. Most Rages are triggered by something that has to do with the mate. And sometimes it's also other things."

0-o-0-o-0

"Okay, our next team to go is… Koi and Kumori."

Koi sighed and started to make his way up to the arena when Kage stopped him. "You better fix this or as soon as this is over I'll put you seven feet under. An extra foot for hurting him so bad."

The older wolf shrugged off his hand from his shoulder and continued on his way, Kumori staying behind to say something to Oni and Kage before also going up to the arena.

Before them were a black nymph and a purple one with bat wings on her back. The purple one bowed politely. "My name is Faye, and this I my partner Hiru. And may we ask the names of our opponents?"

This was one thing that made Koi annoyed: All nymphs were very painfully polite upon first meeting their apponents. "My name is Koi of the forest and this is my mate Akayume no Kumori."

The shadow nymph laughed lightly, placing her black hand in front of her mouth. "So the runt survivor of the Forest Wolves and the weakest Akayume brother. My dear Faye, I believe we have an easy win on our hands."

Koi growled as Kumori didn't change at all, just standing there with a dead look in his eyes and Koi was pretty sure he caused that look. "Kumori…"

Kumori glance back to the older wolf. "Come on." He stated.

Riko glanced worriedly from each party. "Okay, begin!"

Without warning, Kumori summoned the large shuriken he had used before and threw them both at the nymphs.

As Faye and Hiru dodged them, they weren't prepared for the small wolf that suddenly lunged at them from behind the shuriken's cover. Kumori skidded to a halt behind them and growled before lunging once more at the nymphs.

This went on and on as Koi stood in shock. That idiot was fighting recklessly and was going to get himself tired out and/or killed. As he watched, he continued to count how many tails Kumori was releasing to give him bursts of energy.

Two.

Three.

Four.

He was at his limit, that's when he collapsed to the ground and reverted back and the two nymphs approached him.

Koi was angry as they started taunting him. It was common knowledge that Kumori had a thing about always being after his brother. Born after. Tails after. Trained after. So many afters and never any befores.

The demon nymph raised her hand up with held a blade in it to strike the Akayume when Koi dove in there and took her out.

Hiru looked to where her partner used to be and to where she was now and saw an extremely large black wolf that had ripped Faye to shreds, who was now dead, and was now glaring intently at her, three tails waving madly behind him. Hiru grabbed her own dual swords and charged after the wolf, who slapped her to the other side of the arena with his paw.

"Don't touch him." He growled, stalking up to her.

The shadow nymph quivered with fear. "I give up, just don't kill me."

Koi scoffed and turned around, lopping back to Kumori. About three steps away he stopped and crouched down to pounce. In mid-pounce he changed back and would up tackling Kumori with a smile on his face. "Kumo-chan!" He called out and then the most unexpected thing (to Kumori anyways) happened.

Koi kissed him.

Not on the cheek, not on the forehead, a full blown-out kiss on the lips.

The younger wolf smiled and melted back into the kiss. Koi's tails wagged back in forth in happiness. When Koi pulled away he smiled gleefully down at the smaller wolf. "Forgive me yet?"

Kumori wrapped his arms around nature wolf's neck. "Forgave you right after I was mad at you."

Riko smiled and stepped up. "And the winner is the Blockade! Congratulations, you may now go back to your room and get all healed up. And our next fight is between Team Nine and The Elders."

0-o-0-o-0

Kushina hid behind Minato as she looked at her team. "We feel so left out of the name loop!" She cried, staring into the faces of six Uchiha. "Minato-kun! Can we change our name to Uchiha?"

The golden fox glanced down and shook his head. "But Shina-chan, your name is so beautiful."

"You're right! Now let's get up there and fight for this tournament and our kids!" She yelled out, charging out into the open arena. She leaped up and grabbed the mike from Riko. "Come on Miko-chan!" She ushered the female Uchiha over.

Mikoto sighed, and followed the spazzy fox. "Give me that you dunce." She said, snatching the microphone from Kushina. "My name is Uchiha Mikoto and this is my stupid friend, Uzumaki Kushina. Our team is made up of siblings, mates, and siblings mate's who are each other's siblings."

Kushina took the mike back and yelled out, "And we're gonna kick some ass!"

Riko received the microphone back and handed it to the other two who were standing up.

The first one was a man with shoulder length brown hair and golden eyes and a woman with fire red hair and rose pink eyes. "My name is Fukima and this is my wife Ryin."

Riko smiled as both leaders left and went back to their teams. "Okay, our fights here will be two four on four fights."

"Alright, let's see, Yoru, Kyuubi, Kushina, and Minato: The foxes, go now." Mikoto ordered, watching as they each changed into foxes and sprinted onto the arena.

One golden fox stepped up, two red foxes with nine tails and red eyes, and one red fox with two tails; but its right ear, tail, and paws were black. Before them stood Fukima and Ryin, a large man with indigo hair and blue eyes and a woman with white hair and black eyes.

Fukima smiled ruefully. "Ah, I would like to intro my sibling Wakuro and his wife Maiya. And which of the royal family do we have here. Wait, let me guess… Uzumaki Minato, Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Kyuubi, and Uchiha Yoru." He chuckled as the foxes bristled and Minato stepped slightly in front of Kushina. He could also hear the disapproving growls from two of the other team members. "Well Riko, are you gonna start this or what?"

Riko nodded. "Hai, begin!!"

In a flash, Fukima changed into a grown dragon with golden eyes, Ryin changed into a fire red panther with pink eyes, Wakuro changed into an indigo dragon with blue eyes, and Maiya changed into a white wolf with gleaming black eyes. "And we are the Ryuukiyo family."

Minato began to chuckled deeply as the demons presented themselves. "Ah, I figured that's what you were. But you know… I have a secret of my own. Do you know that there are different families of golden kitsune?" He asked as he and the others began to circle the Ryuukiyo family. "Can you count them? Five. We are ranked in numbers of strength- one is the Ukira family, two is the Uwatara family, three is the Nashiko family, four is the Jirokiwa family, and five is the Namikaze family. Each one has a special ability to hold their own. Ukira were able to change their size, Uwatara were granted with unheard of strength, Nashiko were born given immeasurable speed, the Jirokiwa were born with two tails already- strong enough to hunt at the age of six months, and Namikaze family was given all four abilities plus the ability to heal faster than most demons." He growled, suddenly disappearing from sight.

When Minato finally reappeared he was two times as big as before (which was the size of a very large dog (like a Great Dane)) and he now had five tails. "My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Minato of the golden kitsune. The only survivor of the great war. And since all of my children have the name Uzumaki, that is the new name of the fifth golden kitsune family." He said before he lunged at Fukima.

Kushina took the signal and leaped at Ryin, Yoru charged at Maiya and Kyuubi ran towards Wakuro with a snarl.

Fumika cried out as Minato sunk his fangs into his sides and his claws pinned to him to keep the golden fox steady. He thrashed about to get rid of the kitsune, but when he didn't get off, he inhaled and blew a white ball of flames at him, forcing Minato to release him or get hit with the white fire.

Minato retaliated by inhaling himself and blowing a ball of lightning towards him.

As this went on, Kushina was fighting only fangs and claws with Ryin. The red panther was proving to be a match for the kitsune. Kushina couldn't see through her right eye as blood proved difficult to see through, and her left hind paw as bloodied up as Ryin had caught it in her jaws. But the panther didn't get away unscratched as well. Ryin's ear was torn, the back of her neck was bloody as Kushina had bitten her there to try and get her down, and right hind leg was immobilized as Kushina had dug her claws thoroughly in it before ripping it out.

They now circled each other as best as they could. Ryin lunged out and bit onto one of Kushina's tails. The female fox growled before taking another tail and wrapping it around the panther's neck. "Ryin, stop this now, release me, give up and you won't die." Ryin refused and tightened her grip on the fox's tail.

Kushina absolutely hated this. It was either kill the panther or continue suffering. "Ryin, think about it, I have more tolerance for pain than you do. I've given birth a total of eight times and they were stubborn as hell, I could do this for 48 hours and more, but I can smell… you're expecting."

The panther's closed eyes snapped open and gazed at the kitsune.

"I can smell it. I don't want to kill you Ryin- you have a mate, and probably have family out there who would be royally pissed at me if I killed you. And if you die, your unborn cub or cubs die."

Ryin slowly released the kitsune's tail and backed away from her.

Meanwhile, Yoru and Maiya were facing off.

"Back down." The larger female said.

Yoru scoffed. "As if, I know how to handle myself."

"Weak fox, it seems like you're the weakest one here." Maiya taunted.

Yoru snarled and bore her teeth. "Yes, because giving up more than half your power to give your mate what they want is so weak." She said sarcastically.

"Bring it."

Yoru dashed towards the white wolf and changed about a foot in front of her and slammed her foot into the wolf's head.

Maiya howled in pain and glared at the spark kitsune. "You bitch!" She screeched. "You're going to pay for that!" The wolf suddenly made a jump for Yoru, but the kitsune ducked and Maiya wound up landing on her own mate- Wakuro.

Kyuubi started to laugh as this happened. "Just quit you two and then you can go fuck on your own time."

Wakuro glared at the red kitsune. "Don't talk about such things out in the open."

Kyuubi glanced towards the indigo dragon. "One must learn to tolerate such things when being the mate of an Uchiha. There are consequences such as possessiveness,"

"Perverted acts and words," Added Yoru.

"And learning how to dodge and run effectively." Both the younger kitsune spoke.

Wakuro growled and lashed out at Kyuubi, using his tail to try and take Yoru by surprise, but Yoru jumped up just high enough to avoid getting hit. He tried to bite at Kyuubi, barely catching one of the nine tails in his grip.

Kyuubi hissed and swiped a clawed paw at Wakuro's face, scratching over his eye, causing him to release his tail. He flipped around and bit sharply into the back of Wakuro's neck, his claws digging into the dragon's back. Wakuro glared as best as he could. "You prissy ass royals don't know how to get your claws dirty. You think that you're invincible just because of your status." He sneered.

Kyuubi released the dragon and backed away from him with a smirk on his face. "We don't know how to get our hands dirty? Oh, you don't know just how fucked up our family is. I've killed plenty of people- two days ago I killed eight people. We have to constantly watch our backs, and kill when someone presents themselves in front of us. We don't have guards, don't have villagers fight for us- it's just us and our strength." He retorted, jumping at the blue eyed dragon, slamming him down to the ground. "Give up now." He growled.

"Just give up Wakuro!"

A single blue eye glanced to the edge of the arena and saw Ryin and Maiya who were helping support Fukima. Maiya was looking at him with worried eyes and he knew if he struggled any further Kyuubi would more than likely kill him. The fox wasn't as kind as his sister. "Fine, I give. Now let me go fox."

Kyuubi let go of the dragon and went over to his sisters.

* * *

**Leo:** This is actually causing me to have a mental breakdown! I've never done fight scenes before- so please, I need some feedback! Good, bad, how do I improve? I would appriciate if you would help!


	17. Chapter 17: A Child's Cry

**Leo Vulpes:** I'm going to remake this fic soon. Make the chapters better, more exciting, and give you more of who each person is. If you have any suggestions (besides the second chapter cuz I know it needs the help) please do not be afraid to tell me. I'm actually more afraid that no one will like this which is why feedback is a definant yes!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! Or Yu Yu Hakusho!**

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 17

A Child's Cry

0-o-0-o-0

"Alright," Announced Riko after the last battle had been cleaned up. "Will the rest of the teams please step up on the stage?"

Kyuubi smiled at Itachi with calm eyes. "Win for Takala and Itaru, show them that they have a great dad." Itachi leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going up to the arena where his mother, father, and uncle were waiting for him. The redhead waiting a few seconds before deciding to go back to their room to patch up his tail.

The corridors were cool compared to the sun outside, and an eerie feeling filled the air around him.

All too soon, cold white hands draped around his body.

"Ah, Kyuubi-kun, so good to see you again." The snaky voice said, causing Kyuubi to freeze up. "How has my favorite kitsune been?" Kyuubi tried to struggle away as he found a slimy tongue being slid up his neck. "Stop struggling Kitsune, I told you this last time, it will a lot less painful."

Kyuubi's eyes snapped open and tears began to stream as he remembered the night his mother disappeared and he became Orochimaru's new favorite.

0-o-0-o-0

"Itachi!" Mikoto called as her oldest son suddenly shot off.

It was going well, they had gotten three of the four dragons down and the last one was being a stubborn ass. They were so close, all Itachi had to do was finish him off by knocking him out, but the wolf suddenly looked to where the other three foxes were standing, and ran off.

So here we have Itachi running through the corridors, tracking his mate's scent.

Upon reaching Kyuubi, he found Orochimaru pinning down the now naked kitsune, and Itachi's anger flared. "Let him go Orochimaru."

Kyuubi's red eyes looked up to his mate, tears still flowing from them. "Itach-" Orochimaru had muffled the kitsune's cry by placing his hand over his mouth.

The golden eyes of the snake demon glared towards Itachi. "And why should I let my Kitsune go? He's so perfect, I want another child of his, Kabuto came out so nicely."

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed and his eyebrows drew together. He bit the pale white hand, causing it to release him. "Kabuto is not my child. Not after your possessor took over Kurochi!" The red kitsune struggled even more and managed to get his hand free, to which he used to punch Orochimaru across the face.

Itachi helped out by grabbing the man's collar and slamming him against the opposite wall. He took off the black cloak he was still wearing and wrapped it around Kyuubi. He started to escort Kyuubi away from there, but he turned back to Orochimaru in the last second and kicked his stomach. "I find you touch Kyuubi one more time, and people will fear me more than you." He threatened before turning and walking out with Kyuubi.

When they finally reached the rooms, Itachi let Kyuubi walk inside before turning and locking the door. He turned and wrapped his arm around the redhead's waist and lowered his head into the crook of the kitsune's neck. "Who's Kurochi?" He regretted asking that as soon at Kyuubi stiffened.

"Kurochi… is my first son. I had him when I was three, I had to grow up fast in order to raise him so I had the mentality of a twenty year old when I was only three and a half…"

**--Flashback Wave-Thingy Again--**

"Mama? Mama look I picked these for you!"

An eight year old Kyuubi looked to the five year old child. The child had silky silver hair that looked like the moon and the same color eyes. His pale skin shimmered and he had silver fox ears and tail that had light tinges of red at the tips. "They look very nice Kurochi." Kyuubi complimented, hugging the silver boy as he accepted the flowers.

The flowers were a bright yellow and turned purple near the center. Kurochi had grown a large garden, and out of them all, he treasured these flowers the most because they weren't like any other he'd seen.

"Mama, do I have a dad?"

Kyuubi took the smaller child's hand and began to walk with him. "No… your dad was a bad man, and we should be glad he's gone because I love you, and he doesn't."

Kurochi nodded and smiled brightly to his mother. "Mama, can we go to the gardens?"

Kyuubi hummed in approval and let himself be led by the silver kitsune to the center of the large garden area. He closed his eyes and took in the scent of the overwhelming flowers. When Kurochi stopped abruptly and stepped back his eyes snapped open.

"Who are you!? You can't be here!" Kurochi cried, backing behind his mother. "Mama, tell them they can't be here."

In the middle of the garden was Orochimaru, and an aged man. Orochimaru chuckled deeply and a dangerous grin broke out on the old man's face.

"Orochimaru-sama, may I take over that child's body? This one aged, a normal human, but that one seems like one full of hundreds of years to live." The old man asked.

"After I speak to them Kabuto, then, I don't want you to completely take over Kurochi, just his body. Now, my dear Kitsune, how are you these days?" Orochimaru asked, as if he wasn't in the middle of the royal gardens.

Kyuubi growled and pushed Kurochi behind himself. "Go away Orochimaru, I can call my sisters right now and-"

"And I'll be what? Your sisters are gone for the evening, to check on Kushina's kit. So it's just you, and all the guards went with them just in case anyone from the Ningenkai tried to attack them. Kurama is nowhere to be found either. So… who's going to help you? And all I wanted was to talk to you and my son."

Kurochi gasped and hid even more behind Kyuubi, clutching to his mother tightly. "M- Mama?"

Kyuubi turned around and faced Kurochi right in the eyes. "Kuro-chan, don't listen to a word that man says."

Orochimaru chuckled once again. "Oh, but a child should listen to their father's words."

"Mama, is he my dad?"

Kyuubi closed his eyes and willed himself not to cry in front of his son. "Yes, he's your dad. But promise me, no matter what happens, you hate him. Hate him so much it puts all other hates to shame." Kyuubi whispered into the silver kitsune's ears.

"Kabuto," The raven haired snake called to his loyal underling. "Take him now."

The old man grinned and his black eyes shrunk in before a glob-like mass crawled out of the old man's mouth.

"This is Kabuto, a possessor who will now take over our son's body." Orochimaru chuckled out, Kyuubi growling low and trying to hide Kurochi away from the glob.

But quick as lightning, Kurochi was screaming and holding his head, Kabuto was inside him and taking over.

"Kuro!" Kyuubi cried out, backing away from the boy that was once his son.

"Orochimaru-sama, help me with this." Kabuto spoke, handing a kunai to the snake and holding the long silver hair out. The once silver eyes were now black and his skin was no longer porcelain-like.

The black haired man too the kunai and cut off the silver hair, watching as it burned when it hit the ground. "Come now my son, we have work to do."

**-- End Flashback Wave-Thingy Again--**

Kyuubi was weeping against Itachi's chest as the other's joined them. Kibou was limping slightly as he leaned on Kakashi's shoulder, but other than that everyone looked fine.

The last to enter was Yoko and Tamaro with the kids close behind them. "Itachi… what happened?" Yoko demanded.

Kyuubi buried his face into Itachi's shirt as the pale man explained. "Orochimaru attacked him. I got there just in time."

A round of growls erupted from a lot of the occupants of the room. "That bastard! I ever see him again, I'm not going to kill him, I'm going to torture him till he wants to kill himself but can't!" Tamaro sneered.

Itachi glared at the floor and detached Kyuubi from him. He was at the door when someone finally questioned him.

"Tousan, where are you going?" Takala asked, tugging on his father's pant leg.

Itachi bent down and stayed at eye level with his son. "Takala, I'm going to go get someone very important to Kaasan. I want you to stay here with him and make sure he doesn't come after me, okay?" He requested.

Takala nodded furiously and strode over to his mother. "Kaasan, Tousan says you can't go anywhere for now and to wait for him to come back." The toddler defined, sitting on his mother's lap just to make sure he wouldn't get up as his father walked out the door.

**Leo Vulpes:** I'm sorry for the uber-short chapter! But I realize that I'm lacking on my update skillz. But it's because I'm a little bit of a writers block and I have the obsessive need to go and remake my fics so they are better... I promise I will not forget about this, and we can only go up from here!!

**Thanks to all who have stuck through this fic for so long and I hope you an survive another chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18: Black Knight, Silver Kitsune

**Leo Vulpes:** OMG!! 0.0 The eighteenth chapter! I hope you all are satified with this so far... and I would like to thuroughly state that you are now my best friends for sticking through it this long! I will give you my eternal love!!

**Sasuke: **-twitch-

**Leo Vulpes:** Um... where's Naruto?

**Sasuke:** -pulls out knife and begins sharpening it- Recovering from the mind-blowing sex we had. -twitch-

**Leo Vulpes:** You read the chapter... didn't you?

**Sasuke:** Oh yes, and now you shall die... -twitch-

**Leo Vulpes:** Yeah, I'm gonna run away after the-

**Disclaimer: Oh boy! -shakes large box- Did I get Naruto for my birthday (Jan 20th)? -tears open box- Shit! It's a pile of socks! Not even a peice of Yu Yu Hakusho either! (I don't own, in case you didn't get that)**

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 18

The Black Knight and the Silver Kitsune

0-o-0-o-0

The last preliminary fight had just ended, and Orochimaru's team was the victor. Walking down the corridors, Kabuto's head began to hurt as if something were about to blow up inside it. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all, more like painful.

The dim lights went off, and as they slowly flickered back on, they could see Kabuto being forced out of his body, and a silver haired fox running from them.

Kurochi screamed and cried for help as he ran, but there was no one. Everyone that would be there had gone to their rooms to heal themselves, and the audience wasn't allowed in here without a pass or escort.

All of a sudden the silver haired boy was tackled to the ground by something black.

"You, what the hell?" He could hear Orochimaru hiss before backing up. "Why is someone like you here?"

The person, who was sitting on him might I add, looked at his pale hands and blinked, seeing things clearer than he ever thought possible. "I don't know. One moment I'm returning from a mission, the next I'm thrown here… on top of this person."

"You got lucky Kurochi. So very lucky, tell your mother he won't be as lucky next time." Orochimaru threatened before he and his team ran off.

It was then that the person got off of Kurochi, and he could see what the other looked like. It was a man with pale skin, black hair to his neck, and coal eyes. "Thank you!" Kurochi cried out, attaching himself to this person.

"Um, you're welcome?" The raven answered hesitantly. "Hey, you're a boy?"

Kurochi giggled and moved away, and indeed showed the raven he was a boy. When Kabuto had been forced out of him, the appearance changed. Kurochi once again had his moonlight skin, silver eyes, and his hair was extremely long and a brighter silver again. "Yeah… I'm Kurochi, and can I ask the name of my black knight?"

The black eyed man blushed and stood up. "My name's Sai."

"Thank you Sai!"

"Sai!?" The aforementioned man and Kurochi looked over to see Itachi standing dumbfounded at the end of the hallway.

Kurochi jumped up and went over to his mother's husband. "Itachi-san, do you know where Mama is? I know you two love each other, but please, I want to see Mama."

"You're Kurochi, am I right?" When the silver haired boy nodded, Itachi sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well come on, and bring Sai."

0-o-0-o-0

"Where did your father go!?" Kyuubi was now ranting, furious that Itachi would even think of something like this. It was madness and could get him killed!

Everyone was talking about something, some were even trying to calm Kyuubi down (which wasn't working obviously). A knock on the door stopped everyone, and Itachi walked in, followed with Sai, and a boy in Kabuto's clothes. Kyuubi began hyperventilating until the silver haired boy got closer, and then thoroughly tackled him.

"Kurochi!" Kyuubi called out. After showering the boy with motherly kisses and tight hugs, Kyuubi held Kurochi at arms length. "Come on, let's get you changed out of these disgusting clothes."

There was a long pause of silence as they listened to Kyuubi fuss about one thing or another. Then there was also the constant whines from Kurochi about what Kyuubi was trying to stick on him.

Finally Kurochi burst out of the restroom with only a towel on him, yelling at his mother. "Mama, I can dress myself thank you very much!" He huffed. "I didn't spend all those years in my mind crying and sniveling like an infant. I know a lot, I trained myself, quite amazing what the mind is." He snapped his fingers and in a flash he was all dressed again. He wore form-fitting black pants and a loose, white, long sleeve shirt. Behind him were seven silver fox tails that had a red tip and the same colored fox ears. "There." He spoke, quite pleased with himself.

"Kurochi… how did you get away?" Kyuubi asked, sitting down and pulling Itachi to sit down next to him.

Kurochi blinked and then smiled brightly. "I've tried to get away a lot really. It's easy to force a possessor out of your head, as long as he hasn't pushed your mind out. But every time I would get him out, I would be captured by Orochimaru, or one of the guards that he always kept around me. This time my black knight saved me!" Kurochi yipped, flinging himself at Sai, bringing them to the ground. "Black Knight-sama!" Kurochi's tails waved back and forth in happiness. "This time, he fell out of nowhere and landed on me, but in turn he caused Orochimaru to leave!" The silver haired boy soon leaned up and gave Sai a kiss on the cheek.

Yoko walked up to the black haired boy who was still sitting on the ground. "Hm… Tamaro-kun, get me my book."

At his 'wife's' request, Tamaro pulled a book out of a bag that Yoko had and gave it to the redhead. Yoko stuck his nose in the book and began flipping through pages relentlessly. When he stopped at a page, finally, he set the book down in front of Sai. "I thought so, he looks familiar. He's a shadow neko demon… Nekomata-chan's son."

"Who's Nekomata?" Shikamaru asked.

Yoko sighed and sat down on the full bed, beside Itachi who had pulled Kyuubi into his lap to make room. "She's the two-tailed cat demon, Nibi no Nekomata. My youngest sister, but the second to youngest sibling. She ran away from home when we were kids, and there were rumors floating around two years before I was sealed that she was going to have a child. Then after nine weeks, a shadow neko demon came to me with a message, my sister had a child. The message stated she was living in the mountains with other shadow neko demons. This of course, was sent to all her siblings. Adopted and all. So when Houkou got wind of it, he went up there, and sealed her inside a human. Before she was attacked though, she sent her child to Konoha."

Someone slammed there fists on the table with a loud growl and everyone turned to see Naruto with an angry expression on his face. "I don't get it! Why the hell is Houkou so bent on destroying everything!?" He shouted burying his face in his hands. "Is he just looking to make everyone miserable!?"

"He's messed up in the head." Mikoto answered. "When my mother died he went insane, and of course, blamed Obito- because she died giving birth to him. That's most likely why Madara is still with him, because deep down he still loves Houkou and if he leaves, he'll kill himself more than likely. I can't blame him, even I still love him, but it's what he's doing now that I can't stand. That's also why Nakaro is there still… to keep Madara from going insane from keeping my father from killing himself."

The room was soon swallowed by silence.

"You mean Kita-chan?"

Mikoto nodded at Tamaro's guess.

"Yeah, I could understand that. When they started dating, she was everything to him, and he was very paranoid he would lose her, but when he proposed and she accepted, he didn't worry as much because she was his. No one could take her from him… except death, and it did." Tamaro explained.

0-o-0-o-0

"Naru-chan…"

Naruto turned over to face his lover, who greeted him with a light kiss. "Hn?"

Sasuke chuckled. "You're starting to sound like me, dobe. Anyways, two things… is it normal for incest these days?"

Naruto yawned, sitting up and waiting till Sasuke was sitting up as well. "No, not really. But, families like ours, who stay within and basically don't branch out because there are already so many people in it, it eventually happens. Now, what's the second thing?"

"Come here." Sasuke said, his eyes lighting up and a smile taking over his face as he dragged Naruto out of the bed and to the balcony of their room. "See that, it's a full moon."

Naruto stared in awe at how such a simple thing made Sasuke light up with joy. "Wow, it's so close…" He murmured.

"Naru-chan, you wanna touch the moon?" Sasuke offered, holding his hands out.

The blonde nodded and moved his hand to stroke at Sasuke's pale cheek. "Just did."

"Haha, now I'm going to kiss the sun without burning to death!" He yipped, pulled Naruto close and kissing the top of his head. Sensing an opportunity, Sasuke took the tan man by the waist and lifted him up. "Now reach! Help me get that moon so it can replace the tiny diamond on your engagement ring!"

Naruto's entire body stopped at that second, but hearing Sasuke's laughter, the smile on his face grew larger. "Hai… lift me higher!" He cheered the raven on.

Sasuke grinned and pulled the blonde back down to him, immediately attacking his lips with his own. The kitsune weaved his fingers into the black strands, and as he was going to pull the raven closer, Sasuke pulled away from him and set his back on his feet. He stepped back once, and reached into his pocket, kneeling down on one knee, he gave produced a black velvet box with the Uchiha symbol as a latch.

"Uzumaki Naruto- future king of the Makai, future Hokage as well, I love you. I can't tell you this enough for you to get how much I love you. If there was a competition of who receives the most love, you would be the all time 1st place that no one could ever reach, and I want to be the one who gives you all that love… I'm asking you, will you marry me and become Uchiha Naruto?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened the box which had an aqua stone in the middle, an onyx stone on each side, and three diamonds following that, all on a thin white gold band. He kneeled patiently for an answer, just waiting for his kitsune to say anything.

"Anyone got something that can reach the moon! I want it out of the sky! It's so ugly compared to the ring I just got!" He fake yelled into their room, as soon as this happened, Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he watched the blue eyed demon turn to him with those deadly blue eyes that put the day time sky to shame. "And to answer your question Sasuke… close your eyes."

Sasuke re-closed his eyes, and when he felt the ring being taken he smiled, but waited to for the blonde to tell him to open his eyes. Though, that didn't last long since his eyes automatically opened when something rammed into his stomach.

There, now crying, was Naruto. He had tackled him and began to cry on his shirt. "Of course you idiot! Who's the usuratonkachi now? And just to prove I mean it… I'm gonna start announcing my self as Naruto the future Uchiha! Take that you stupid world!"

"Or," Started the Uchiha. "We could go into the village during the week break of the tournament, maybe even tomorrow, and find someone who will give us a quick marriage, and then after this is over, we can have our honey moon. Then, at the rest of the tournament, you are Uchiha Naruto."

Naruto nodded and continued to lay on his future husband, who didn't seem to mind. It was a hazy atmosphere and each were content with each other. "You wanna move?"

"Nope."

"Good, me neither… convenient blanket." He murmured, taking the corner of the blanket that was in the doorway, and pulled it over them. "Anyone asks in the morning… some hooker fell asleep while having sex with you… and the hooker's name is Uchiha Naruto."

"Nah, I'll say I proposed to the love of my life, they accepted, and we were too happy-tired to move and don't worry, I'm not naked!" He joked.

Naruto laughed, leaning up to give Sasuke one last kiss. "Good night Sasuke, love you."

"Love you too Naru-chan."

0-o-0-o-0

"--ik--ru… -ak- -p."

"Sh--ama--… w--e u-."

"Shik--u… wake u-."

"Shikamaru… wake up!!"

And for one who is lazy 24/7… he sure did hit Kiba very hard. Well… he was sleeping, what else did you expect?

Chibi snikered and pointed at the fallen Inuzuka. "I'm so glad I didn't draw the short straw." He giggled, throwing the un-cut straw at Kiba, who lay in a whimpering heap.

Shino wiped off the sweat from his forehead and crawled over to the dog demon, taking his hand, curling up, and going back to sleep.

Yusuke yawned and pulled his shirt over his head. Just as he was about to strip to his boxers, the door burst open and Kiya stood in its wake. "Okay man-whores. I was put in charge of rounding you guys up… so get dressed." And the door locked behind her.

"Get out first, pervert!" The revived Kiba barked at the kitsune. Chibi sighed and began changing, as did Yusuke, who flung his worn boxers over at the neko's head, who in turn ran around in naked circles, screaming his head off. "What are you doing!?" Kiba shrieked as the neko tripped and landed next to him (nakedly, I thought I might point out), and Shikamaru flung his boxers randomly somewhere and began to dress. "You're insane." And then Shino joined the group, except he put his boxers in the laundry basket instead of flinging them randomly. "I hate you all."

After some harsh words, a beating, cursing in many hand signs and languages, and even as far as trying to tear off a face, all five boys- including Kiba with a couple of scratches, bruises, and some trauma- were ready to meet the others.

"Alright, all rooms have been cleared out." Kiya reported to Yoko.

Kushina looked over the group from beside her mother and counted all the people. "Kaasan, we're missing Sasuke-kun and Naru-chan."

"I had to clear out their room… no one was in there." Neji reported his side. "They must have gone out earlier."

0-o-0-o-0

And true to the guess, here we find Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki (not for long) Naruto roaming the streets of the nearby villagers.

The two had been searching for thirty minutes now for anything that remotely looked like somewhere to get married. Naruto finally got fed up with it and went over to a fruit stall. "Excuse me ma'am. I'm looking for somewhere to get married fast, would you happen to know where?"

The girl with light purple hair, one orange eye and one blue eye nodded. "Yeah, I'm off right about now. The name's Hikariga. My friends call me Kari… And I do know a place like that… I'm actually a close friend of the person who will help." She explained, yelling a goodbye to her employer, and leading them down a wooded path. "He owns the temple here. He and his husband, a dingo demon, own it."

And soon enough, Kari had led them to a large stone temple. "I'll call him out here to meet you."

"Please." Naruto replied.

"Haku!!"

**Leo Vulpes:** Actually, I have a question to ask all of you-

**WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO WHEN NARUTO ENDS!!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Ties and Bonds

**Leo Vulpes:** Gomen for the uber-short chapters recently! But I felt that this left off at a good place!

**Sasuke:** What I wanna know is if we get married?

**Leo Vulpes:** Of course!!

**Naruto:** Yays! -glomps Leo before running to Sasuke and draggin him into a room for kinky buttsmex-

**Leo Vulpes:** I want pics or no marriage for you!

**Naruto and Sasuke:** Fine!

**Leo Vulpes:** I'm sure my underground trading facility will love these! Well, now for the-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!! (or Yu Yu Hakusho!)**

My Other Life

0-o-0-o-0

Chapter 19

The Ties and Bonds

0-o-0-o-0

Sasuke whipped around and shook Naruto by the shoulders. "Everyone who's supposed to be dead, isn't!"

"Hey, even I didn't know this!" Naruto retorted as Kari looked at them strangely.

"Hey, do you know him?"

Naruto laughed nervously and scratched behind his head. "Eh, let's just say, we didn't leave on the best of terms."

The man who stepped out looked like a remade Haku. Of course, there was still the pale skin, long black hair, and doe brown eyes, but the rest was different. He had black rabbit ears on top of his head, and he wore a sky blue kimono with the same collar and sandals as before. He eyes widened as he spotted Naruto and Sasuke. "Oh, Naruto-kun, Sasuke…"

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, not recognizing the man.

Naruto slapped his forehead. "Sasuke, this is Haku… wait! That's right, you didn't meet him then, you left me to die after training… I hate you."

Kari laughed at Naruto's rant. "Does that mean the wedding's off?"

"No!" Both of the boys shouted.

Haku laughed lightly. "So that's what Kari brought you here for, well, come on in… and if you see Zabuza, talk to him for a bit- he was actually begging me to let him go see you guys earlier." He spoke as he led them inside the temple.

"So you're a shadow usagi, and Zabuza's a dingo?" Naruto asked, earning a nod from Haku.

The rabbit led them to the main opening. "Yeah, I now legally marry couples who don't wish for big weddings. But wouldn't it be easier to be wedded by Yoko-sama, or even Tsunade-sama?" He asked.

"Nope." Answered the blonde. "Not when you're me. It'd become a huge affair, and we'd have to wait forever for it to actually happen." He explained, letting Haku now lead them inside completely.

"Well, do you have the rings?" When each of them showed their own ring for each other, Sasuke's eyes widened and a smirk settled on Naruto's face. Sasuke's ring was a white gold band with a single aqua stone in it and smaller onyx stones out to the side along the band. "Good, now… join hands."

The rabbit then began to say something in a completely different language, and as he did, he instructed them to hold the ring up to the light that was shining through a small window. "And now for the vows…"

Sasuke looked to Naruto. "I want to always be there for you." He spoke, taking a hold of the blonde's other hand. "I want to give you so much love that you won't have any other choice than to stuff it in the back of our closet and wait till cleaning day to stick it in the vacuum. I want to be able to see every side of you, angry and all. I want to experience everything with you. I guess how I could put this into words is: I want to love you and be with you forever and a day." He took his ring for the blonde and slid it on the tan finger.

Naruto wiped away the tears, and paused a moment to gather himself up from crying during Sasuke's vows. "I- I… I-" Suddenly the blonde burst into tears and pulled Sasuke close to him, crying into the raven's shirt. "I spent all night trying to come up with the right things to say, but I couldn't think of anything. But I do, I want to also love you forever and a day." He cried, giving Sasuke his ring.

Haku smiled and watched as Kari sniffled with tissues in the background. "Naruto, do you, take Uch-"

"Yes, just yes! I don't care any more, just say kiss the bride and let this be over with." The blonde pleaded, clinging to Sasuke still.

"I now pronounce you, Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Naruto. You may now kiss the uke."

0-o-0-o-0

A girl with light orange hair, a purple eye, and a blue eye looked to where a large crowd had gathered. A man with blonde hair and pure white eyes followed along behind her.

"Ne, Hoshi… you got any idea what's going on?" The girl asked

"Not a clue." The male answered, looking at the crowd wearily, eyeing each person as they flocked. Spotting one particular girl, his eyes narrowed. "But I bet Hikariga has something to do with it." He spoke, pointing to said girl.

The orange haired girl scoffed. "Only you would be able to spot her from this far, Hoshi."

Hoshi scoffed. "Harukagi, I swear, death will not come soon enough for you."

"Oi! That's Kagi to you!" The girl shouted, hitting the blonde over the head. "Now come on, let's go get your wife and drag her home."

Hoshi ran after Kagi as she began to walk away shouting, "Hey, she's not my wife! Do you know how pedophilic that would be!? She's 14 and I'm… I lost track a long, long time ago!"

"That's why your name is Pedo-kun!"

And so the chase began, Hoshi chasing Kagi all the way up to the front of the crowd where they met up with Kari. Said blue haired girl turn to two other people, said something, and then proceeded to pounce on Hoshi. "Hoshi-kun!!" She yipped.

Hoshi caught the spazz and smiled. "So who are the poor civilians you're forcing into marriage today, Hikariga?"

Kari hit the blonde over the head with a pout. "My name is Kari."

"Too bad, I'm going to call you Hikariga, and your sister Harukagi."

"Well anyways, I didn't force them, they actually came to ask me for help. They wanted to know where they could get married without a big deal, except… someone recognized them and now it's not so small anymore." She explained, jumping down and grabbing the man's hand. "And you'll never guess who they are."

The white eyed man sighed. "Who?"

Kari pulled him forward as the two people she was talking to earlier turned around. "Say hi to your grandnephews." She introduced them.

Hoshi scoffed and turned away. "The only one of my siblings who has kids is Nekomata, and no one knows where he is."

Sasuke and Naruto glanced to each other, wondering if they should say anything.

Kagi whacked Hoshi on the head. "For one of the Nine Children, you sure are stupid. You forgot about Houkou and Yoko."

The blonde man turned around to stare the two teens in the eyes. "You two, what are your names?"

Naruto gulped and hid behind Sasuke a bit. "Uchiha Naruto."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Hoshi ran his fingers through his hair and gave out a hefty breath. "Well, come on. I'm inviting you to tea."

0-o-0-o-0

"So you're Uchiha?"

All five of them were currently seated at a table with Kagi sitting on one side of the booth with Hoshi next to her and Kari in his lap. And our two favorite Uchiha were sitting in the other side, nodding in accordance to the other man's question.

"Okay, now Naruto, what's your maiden name?" The blonde asked, wrapping his arms around Kari's waist.

Kagi slammed her fist into his arm, a scowl on her face. "That's what gets you in trouble Hoshi. You always assume things. How do you know Sasuke isn't the one who's not Uchiha?"

Hoshi grinned widely at Kagi, laughing deeply as the girl ranted. "Harukagi, calm down. I know because neither Houkou nor Kita-chan had black hair, and they had three raven haired children with black eyes. Do you really think Naruto, one with such bright blue eyes and silky blonde hair would be of Gobi lineage?" He reasoned.

Kagi was about to start yelling at Hoshi once again for assuming such things when Naruto piped up. "Actually, he's right." Suddenly all eyes were turned to him. "My name was Uzumaki Naruto." He beamed brightly. "But who are you?"

Hoshi guffawed loudly, something that startled Naruto and Sasuke, but it seemed Kagi and Kari were completely used to it by then. "I'm Hachibi no Hoshi… Yoko's first younger brother. I'm actually supposed to be meeting the rest of us here… But I never got a reply from Shukaku… stupid raccoon, thinks cause he's youngest he doesn't have to show up anymore-"

"Actually… he's dead… kind of." Sasuke interrupted.

"Dead?" Hoshi looked in awe that one of his siblings was dead. "Shukaku? No, he was unbeatable, aside from his older siblings."

"Wrong again." This time it was Naruto who spoke up. "With little training because I was in the Ningenkai, I beat him."

"Well congrats kid, but how is he dead?"

"He was sealed inside the Yondaime Kazekage's son, who's now the Godaime Kazekage. Except… it was attempted to rip him out of the Kazekage, Subaku no Gaara, but he was already halfway absorbed by Gaara's blood demon side… so he died during the transfer and half of him was left in Gaara." Naruto explained, hoping to sooth the white eyed man.

Hoshi closed his eyes and calmed his breathing before he totally tore this place down. "Well, I'll be damned, the little shit died. A lot of us have been sealed, but none have died…"

"Oi, who died?" A woman with dark green hair and light blue eyes spoke, walking up to the group. "And Hoshi, who're the kids? I thought we told you no more picking up strays. We have enough of that with Kagi and Kari."

Hoshi grinned at the female. "Awe come on Kyuui, they're not strays, merely our grandnephews."

Kyuui waved her hand to dismiss the blonde. "Anyways, we gotta meet outside."

0-o-0-o-0

Yoko and Tamaro searched the nearby village for the missing teens who had yet to come back. "Tama-kun, where on earth could they be?"

The black kitsune shrugged his shoulders and shook his head, drawing a sigh from the other kitsune. "We just have to keep searching."

0-o-0-o-0

By this time, Sasuke and Naruto were feeling very intimidated… here in front of them were their grandaunts and granduncles.

Hoshi was the one to introduce them, and they felt ever so small.

Kyuui turned out to be Kagi's lover, and although she acted tough to her siblings, she was a bit on the uke side with Naruto when it came to her lover. Her real name was Shichibi no Kyuui.

Rokubi no Raijuu was one of their grandaunts, she had black hair with yellow bangs, one yellow eye and one black eye. She had a hyper personality and was often yelled at to calm down. She made instant friends with Naruto and they discussed their immense like in ramen.

Yonbi no Sakoto was another grandaunt, she had pure white hair a black eyes. She was more on the stoic side, but when she started talking to Sasuke, they had a lot in common. One thing, they both hated Orochimaru- she hated him because he had hurt her older brother.

Sanbi no Taru was their granduncle, he had scraggy brown hair, red triangles on his cheeks, and gleaming amber eyes. He actually reminded the two teens of Kiba without the amber eyes and triangles. It sort of scared them, but Naruto made sure to make a mental note to dig into that later.

And the last one was Nibi no Nekomata, black hair to her mid back, and gleaming purple eyes. She was silent and merely observed the others.

"So, anyways, how did the two of you get together?" Sakoto asked Sasuke, interested on how he met the kitsune.

Sasuke looked over to said blonde and smiled fondly. "Actually, at first I think I didn't like him all that much, only tolerated because he was on my team so I had to work with him. But over time I grew to like and then love. One day I was training on my stealth, and he randomly walks into the area I'm training with a bird in his hands, then he starts confessing to the bird about me before releasing it. And then I told him how I felt the next day… we hooked up then I guess. We actually never told anyone about it… some people actually found out on their own."

Sakoto nodded, sitting down on a bench. "You're part of a lucky family… you know?"

"What?" Sasuke asked, sitting down next to her. "How are we lucky."

"Kagi and Kari too. Most demons wait hundreds of years to find the right one for them. When Yoko was married to Orochimaru, he was unhappy and told me about it. If he told you the story, it was hundreds of years before he met Tamaro. Hoshi's the next oldest, and he recently found Kari. Sure, she's fourteen, but he's willing to stay by her side until she's old enough to legally be married. Kyuui had a lover before too, he was cruel and beat her a lot. He ended up dying and she was sealed. When she got out she found us, with us was Hoshi who had Kari who was with her older sister Kagi and Kagi hasn't left Kyuui for anything. Nekomata's love also came a long time after her birth, she had a child and she can't find him. But Yoko's kids found their love quickly, Houkou's kids found their loves quickly… and now you guys are finding your loves quickly. You both have lucky families." She explained thoroughly.

Sasuke nodded as he processed the info. "You know… we know Nekomata's son. He was my replacement when I- went away. Maybe we could get them to meet sometime later."

"Oi, oi, get your hands off me! Help me! Sasuke, Naruto, let this chick know I know you guys."

Naruto looked over from his conversation to see Nekomata holding Kiba up by his ankle. "Ugh, he reeks of dog demon… he's all yours Taru." She scowled, tossing him over to said brother of hers.

Taru set him down and glanced to him. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun, who's this?"

Naruto smiled and bounded over to the inu. "This is my pal Inuzuka Kiba, the only true one!" He yipped.

"Hn."

Nekomata fumed and went over to smack her brother upside the head. "Taru!"

"Nekomata."

"Tell him now, or I will!"

"Tell me what?" Kiba looked between the two adults in a confused daze.

"The you're his-"

"Nekomata!!"

The loud shout from Taru caused everything around them to stop and the brunette huffed, turning around and walking away. "You're so god damn annoying." He mumbled.

Nekomata sighed and grabbed him by his arm. "I lost mine, I'm not letting you lose yours."

Taru narrowed his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do Nekomata. There's a difference between us. Yours was love, mine was a chance I took because I lost the real one a long time ago. You can't find yours, I can and choose to ignore it."

Kiba looked utterly defeated as he looked from Nekomata to Taru. "Will someone tell what the hell is going on!?" He yelled out to no one.

"Found you, tricky little children!" With a sudden flip, Tamaro was standing between Sasuke and Naruto and behind Kiba. He grabbed the two to the sides of him by the hair harshly. "Do you two realize how worried your mother's are?" He shoved their heads together with a crack. "There. Now, Taru, tell him, or I will. And believe me, I will." The black kitsune threatened, shoving the inu demon foreward.

Taru began to walk off, but looked behind him when no one followed. "Well pup, you coming?"

Kiba nodded before following the older demon.

**Leo Vulpes:** OMG! Why does no one tell Nekomata about her son!? What connection do Taru and Kiba have!? Where's Yoko!? Review and death- er, I mean the next chappie shall come that much quicker. And I must say, I got some reviews in the past that have made me giggle and in a better writing spirit (It's actually what got me out of my writing slump)!


	20. The poll ::no reason to look now::

I have a question for everyone who is reading this fic... **would you like me to remake this fic?** Here are some of the upsides if you say yes:

**I.** I can smooth out some of the edges in the individual plots and the major plot  
**II.** I can finish off some of the characters instead of leaving their pasts open ended (like where the hell did Tamaro pop out of?)  
**III.** And you remember the second chapter -cringes- I had it all typed up nicely and it was divided into like a total of five different chapters, well, I can do that again instead of flinging the whole crunch wrap supreme (delicious by the way!) at your faces and force feeding it to you.  
**IV.** I can get some of the time lines un-wrinkled  
**V.** I can fix some of the typos I put in the past, and some of the stuff that made no sense what-so-ever  
**VI.** And I can generally make it better!

I would like some feedback on this, and I promise to follow through with this major project -holds up fingers and slutes- Major Project! (haha! From How I Met your Mother)

Well, never the less, I will wait, if majority say no, then I will continue as it is, if you say yes, I will consider this my major summer-clean-up-project -salutes- Major Summer-clean-up-project!

_(Am I going to do this all the time now?)_

_(That's the general idea -salutes- General Idea!)_


	21. The Results Are In!

The results are in!

I've taken into account, my work progress on this, the spelling errors, the time-line errors, the characters I would like to change, the way the story flows, and the many suggestions from reviewers and my friends who read this and the result is...

I'm re-doing My Other Life!

I thank all who have stuck through this this long, and I would hug you and love you forever if I knew who you were, but I don't stalk people (except my friend Jennitachi (it's really Jenny but she looks like Itachi's daughter so we call her Jennitachi! x3)) and so I will have to suffer with internet hugs and cookies!

As a courtesy, I'm keeping this one up for any who would like to read it in the future, or if you would like to compare it to the new version! n.n

So keep one metaphorical eye open to search for the first chapter of the new My Other Life. It will contain more family ties, less Yu Yu Hakusho (no matter how much I love it), more material, more yaoi, more insane people, less typos, less time-line errors, more bishounen and bishoujo (if I might say so myself (it means beautiful boys and beautiful girls)), replacement characters, more of the characters' past explained (and properly), and more of your favorite author and her new style to fix up this crap job (that was beautiful for a while until I started adding things...)!

Now, I shall sing a song from Naruto that I have memorized! (I know, pathetic, isn't it T.T) It's from near the end of the star village episodes... it's the lullaby. I'm pathetic... I don't have a life so I imagine one. T.T

Oh, and spoiler here! I can't beleive in the english version you can distinguish Deidara's gender from his voice and he still says un!

**--**

Natsuhiboshi naze akai?

(Summer star, why are you red?)

Yuube kanashii yume wo mita.

(Last night I had a sad dream.)

Naite Hanashita.

(Crying as I talked.)

Akai me yo.

(Oh, red eyes.)

Natsuhiboshi naze mayou?

(Summer star, why are you lost?)

Kieta warashi wo sagashiteru.

(You are searching for we who disappeared.)

Dakara kanashii yume wo miru.

(That's why I have sad dreams.)


End file.
